To Be A Warbler
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles about the everyday life of the Warblers. Rated T for cursing and mentions of sex.
1. Actions and Consequences

**So, these are going to be a collection of one-shots (or drabbles, but they're a bit too long to be called that) which are all connected, in a way. They're going to be about the Warblers and I will focus more on the Warblers who already have canon names because I find it a little uncomfortable to make up names for them if they then later get canon names. But don't worry, it won't only focus on the ones with names, I will include the others. There will be some pairings, mainly Klaine and Jeff/Nick. If you have any other pairing suggestions, let me know. **

**Enjoy!**

Blaine sat on one of the sofas, rubbing his temples and waiting for the Warblers meeting to begin. Once it had begun, the next step was to wait for it to be over. Thad had called an emergency meeting and the Warblers were slowly gathering in the room.

It was the day after Rachel's party and Blaine had never been so hung-over before. He glanced at Kurt who seemed fine, after all he didn't drink much, and his eyes landed on Nick who was whispering something into Jeff's ear. They both then looked at Blaine and grinned. This couldn't mean anything good.

The three council members sat down loudly, or so thought Blaine. Wes banged his gavel and the room settled down.

David stood and said "Welcome to this emergency meeting." Blaine could swear he was speaking louder than he normally did and adding emphasis on every vowel. "We felt the need to practice a number, so if anyone has any suggestions, please share them."

Nick raised his hand "I think we should do a number on food." Blaine didn't know if he was just crazy or if everyone was yelling. He heard a few Warblers laugh.

"On what?" Thad called.

"FOOD! LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD! Especially LIQUID _FOOD_!"

The laugher grew in the room and Blaine started feeling nauseous. He stared at Nick, who was trying to keep a poker face, but was failing due to Jeff, who's face was practically buried in Nick's thighs and his entire body was shaking from laughter. Nick's face was red, either from blushing or trying to hold back his laughter.

"I think we should also MAKE A LOT OF NOISE! And we should totally TURN ON EVERY SINGLE LIGHT IN THIS BUILDING!" Said Terry, the group's beat-boxer.

Blaine's stomach felt more upset now and his headache was getting worse, he was sure if this would continue, he would throw up. Oh, why did he have to drink so much? Blaine turned his eyes to David, pleading for him to stop this madness. David only smirked and stood up.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, WE SHOULD SING A SONG ABOUT OATMEAL AND LET'S BE SO LOUD THAT THE PEOPLE IN NEW DIRECTIONS WILL HEAR US!"

Wes stood up and started clapping and singing (more like shouting, Blaine thought) "Oatmeal! It's wet and flavor-y! It's so delicious! And very water-y!"

The other Warblers started to sing along, repeating those words over and over again, getting louder with each word. Finally, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He clapped his hand over his mouth and ran out of the room, hoping he could make it to the bathroom before throwing up.

Things started to settle down after Blaine ran out. The Warblers who had stood up while "performing" sat down and David stood up.

"This, my fellow Warblers, is why you shouldn't drink irresponsibly."

David sat down and Thad piped up. "And this is also a great example to why Wes should just stick to singing, not song writing."

"Hey, I had to improvise on the spot!" Wes said, trying to defend himself.

"No offense, but my six year old sister could write a better song than you." Jeff pointed out.

"Kurt, however," David said "is a great example of responsible drinking. That is, if you did drink"

Kurt smiled a little. "I did, but like you say, I drank responsibly."

"Now, could you go check up on Blaine, to see if he actually made it to the bathroom?"

Kurt stood up and said "Gladly."


	2. Payback!

Jeff leaned closer to the mirror, detailing the fake-scar on the side of his cheek. His skin was a mixture of grey, green and blue and he had dark rings around his eyes. His lips were red and cracked and another fake-scar trailed from his bottom lip to the end of his chin.

He was wearing a white hoodie and it looked like blood had been sprayed all over it. Underneath it, he was wearing a yellow shirt, which was also sprayed in blood. He wore light-blue ripped jeans and white, muddy and bloody sneakers.

Nathan, a tall blond Warbler sat next to him. He was working on ruffling Jeff's hair and making it seem like it hadn't been combed for ages.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much do I look like that Exorcist girl?" Jeff asked. He seemed satisfied with his work and reached for the contact lenses that were resting on a desk nearby.

They were sitting in the Dalton library in a corner close to the section on mammals. The rest of the Warblers were still hanging around the school. They had gotten permission to stay after the school closed to practice and it was almost ten. Rehearsals finished up around nine but they decided to stay longer and just relax, hang out and give Kurt a better chance to get to know them.

"I'd say about 8.5." Nathan said, smirking. "Those guys won't know what hit them."

"Well, that's what they get for making one too many blond-jokes." Jeff replied. "Thank god some of these guys watched that movie recently." Jeff put in his contacts. His eyes were completely white except for two small, pitch black pupils.

Nathan stood up. "Jeff?" He said. Jeff looked up at Nathan and gave him a wicked grin. "I think it's time for pay-back."

They got to the end of the library and Nathan opened the door carefully. "I'll go and try to find the guys. You should follow me from a distance and once I find some of these guys, I'll tell them that I saw something creepy, and that's where you come in. Alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Nathan walked the halls of Dalton for about five minutes before finding anyone. That was because the library was on the east part of the school, while the choir room was on the west part. He saw Thad leave the restroom and ran up to catch him.

"Hey, Thad!" He called. Thad turned around and smiled at Nathan.

"Hey, Nate. We were just wondering where you were. Have you seen Jeff anywhere? I think Nick was looking for him."

"No, I haven't seen him. I was just in the library trying to find a book for a research for biology."

"We have a project in biology? I didn't know that." Thad said and squinted his eyes at Nathan.

"Er… extra credit. Anyway, I didn't find the book so I decided to go back to the choir room. But I've got a feeling ever since leaving the library that someone has been… watching me." Nathan said.

"You were probably just imagining something." Thad said like he was trying to convince himself that what he had just said was solid truth.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Except… I've got that feeling. Right now. Like someone's here, watching us."

Jeff chose that moment to scare Thad. He walked into the hallway, making weird, gurgling noises and his entire body was twitching oddly. Thad went pale white, not recognizing who that was.

He grabbed Nathan's shoulder and stuttered, "N-Nate? Holy shit, Nate, LOOK!" He yelled and pointed at Jeff, who was inching closer.

"RUN, THAD, RUN! WARN THE OTHERS!" Nathan screamed at Thad, who immediately ran towards the choir room, screaming "ZOMBIE!"

Nathan held in his laughter until Thad's screams started to fade out and then he and Jeff burst out laughing. Jeff then heard footsteps coming in their direction and told Nathan to be quiet. Jeff whispered a plan into Nathan's ear and then ran into the bathroom.

Flint came from the direction Thad had gone with a goofy smile on his face a split second after Jeff closed the restroom door. "Was it just me or was Thad screaming about zombies?" He asked Nathan.

"You know how he is, Thad's always been a bit paranoid." Nathan said. "But since you're here, could you check something out with me for a minute? There's something been bothering me a bit."

"Sure, buddy, what's wrong?" Flint said. Nathan grabbed his wrist and led him into the bathroom. He pointed at a light above one of the mirrors and asked "does this look like it's blinking to you?"

While Flint was absorbed in examining the light, Jeff quietly got out of one of the stalls and positioned himself behind them so he was seen in the mirror.

"No, not really." Flint said and looked away from the light and into the mirror. His breath got caught in his throat. He turned around fast and screamed when he saw Jeff. He didn't move, but as soon as Jeff took one, tiny step towards him, he screamed again and sprinted towards the door and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"You're amazing, Jeff." Nathan said. Jeff moved towards the mirrors to check if everything was as it was supposed to be when the door opened again.

"… you don't have to be gay to be another guy's life partner, I'm telling you." David said to Wes as they both entered the bathroom. They both saw Jeff and screamed in horror, backing out the door as fast as they could and slamming it shut. They heard Wes shout "Bloody Mary, you guys, _BLOODY MARY!_"

Nathan and Jeff left the bathroom and chased Wes and David to the choir room. They only got about half-way when they heard Thad, Flint, Wes and David all yelling at the rest of the boys. Nathan and Jeff hid themselves and listened.

"I'm telling you, that zombie killed Nate!"

"-And it was just right there, I_ right there_ in the mirror!"

"I swear there's a male version of the exorcist roaming around this school right this moment."

"I've always thought the stories about Bloody Mary were fake but I guess not! _She was right there!_"

"Guys, guys! Calm down!" Blaine said. "There are no such things like zombies, ghosts, male-versions of the girl in the exorcist or Bloody Mary."

Thad squinted his eyes, gasped in shock and took two steps backwards. "I bet you're one of them!"

"Yes, because Blaine is a serial killer who's working with a zombie-ghost-male-exorcist-chick-Bloody-Mary-tranny." Nick said and rolled his eyes.

"I think we should just all calm down and try to find Nathan. All of you said he was there when you saw the 'monster', right? So he must be pulling a trick on you." Kurt said. The boys all exchanged looks.

"Hang on!" Terry yelled. "Where's Jeff?"

Nathan and Jeff exchanged looks. Jeff's hand went into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small bottle with red liquid in it. He opened the bottle and started to smear the liquid onto Nathan's face and hair. He then ruffled his hair and pushed him from their hiding spot. All of the Warblers looked at Nathan, who stood still for a second. He then took a deep breath and yelled. "We've got to get out of here!"

Jeff emerged from their spot slowly and the Warblers screamed in shock. Some of them tried to run away, only to realize that to get out of the school was to go past Jeff so some just ran around in circles while others just stood still and screamed.

"THE ZOMBIE GOT JEFF!" Thad screamed. It was at that point when both Nathan and Jeff burst out laughing. The screaming died down and a few Warblers joined in the laughter, but Thad, Wes and a few other Warblers looked like they were going to murder both of them at the spot.

"That was not funny, you guys!" Frank, a tall African-American guy with curly hair yelled. "I literally just accepted the fact that I was going to die. I don't know if you have noticed, but I happen to be black!"

"What does that matter?" Robert said.

"The black guy always dies first in horror movies." Frank replied.

"You do realize there's three of us." Robert said.

"It doesn't matter, we'd all just die."

"Seriously, what the hell, guys." Chris, a short brunette with glasses, which he only used occasionally, said. "Are you trying to scare the new guy or what?"

"Nah, we're just showing you what happens when you tell one too many blond jokes." Jeff said.

"I warned you!" Nathan said and pointed at Chris, who raised his hands defensively.

Kurt smiled to himself while Wes argued with Nathan. The Warblers weren't so uptight after all.


	3. Missing You

Sometimes, days at Dalton were almost unbearable for Kurt.

Yes, Kurt loved Dalton, but he missed New Directions.

Sometimes Kurt would sit in one of the comfortable couches in Dalton in the various rooms here and there, which were mostly used to study or hang out in free-periods, and just imagined what his friends back at McKinley were doing. Rachel would be demanding a solo or bossing everyone around. Mike would be dancing with Tina. Artie would be rapping. Brittany would be talking about rainbows to Santana, who'd just smile at her. Puck would be talking about that girl he hit on last night. Finn would sit there, looking confused at Sam who'd be talking Na'vi to him. Quinn would be shaking her head at Puck. Mercedes would be the fabulous diva she is, yelling "oh hell to the no!" when she doesn't agree and demanding tots and Lauren would be eating and making comments.

He missed them greatly. He raised his head and stared at the clock. Warblers practice would begin in ten minutes. New Directions practice started ten minutes ago.

Everyone at Dalton was nice and accepting, but it was a little disappointing to him that there were so few out-gay guys at Dalton that he knew of. He expected that he and Blaine wouldn't be the only gay Warblers, but as far as Kurt knew, they were.

There was one great benefit from his stay in Dalton. Kurt was becoming more and more secure; he no longer jumped when he heard lockers being slammed, he no longer kept shooting glances behind himself frequently, he no longer had to worry over being slushied.

The first week at Dalton was difficult, however. He wouldn't have made it if it weren't for the Warblers. It amazed him that they all cared for him one way or another just a week after he came to Dalton. When he first saw the Warblers when he was a spy all he could focus on was Blaine. When he first met David and Wes, he liked them instantly. But when he first went to a Warblers rehearsal, he began disliking them. As much as it ashamed Kurt to admit to himself, they appeared to him as cold, posh rich kids who looked down on others and didn't have a humor.

The day after the first choir practice Kurt had with them, the Warblers immediately started to try to bond with him. In only a day, they managed to change Kurt's views about them. He spent most of his time with Blaine but he didn't share many classes with him. He shared history with three Warblers. Once he walked into the lesson, they waved at him and told him they saved him a seat. Two of them spent half the lesson making Harry Potter puns while another one called Flint took notes in the form of a comic strip. Kurt had to keep himself from laughing out loud several times because of Flint. It was interesting to see how well he could draw Stalin mocking Hitler and yelling at Lenin for calling his mother a bad name.

Once the lesson was over, Flint went out of his way to check Kurt's time table and find a few other Warblers who shared that lesson with Kurt. When Kurt asked why he was doing this his response was "Being the new kid sucks, I know. I just want to do what I wish had been done to me at my old school. I want to make you feel like you belong."

They finally caught up with two other Warblers who were pulling books out of their lockers. One of them, a short brunette called Nick, gently closed his locker and introduced himself to Kurt with a handshake. He pointed at the blond guy a few feet away, Jeff, and introduced him as well. Nick and Flint began talking about something Kurt had no interest in and began looking off into the distance. He heard a locker being harshly slammed behind him and he jumped.

"Ugh! I can't find these stupid questions, I give up!"

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and closed his eyes. He told himself over and over again in his head that Dave was nowhere near him, he was at Dalton now and he was safe. He kept them closed for a moment before realizing the three Warblers had gone quiet. He opened his eyes and found them all staring at him with different looks. Jeff kept looking around him, trying to spot something, fearing that he had done something wrong. Nick looked at him with concern. Flint had his eyebrows raised, looking confused. The bell rang, saving Kurt from having to explain.

The lesson he shared with Jeff and Nick and four other Warblers was a bit awkward. He got along well with a Warbler called Trent and spent most of the lesson working on questions with him, but throughout the entire lesson, he could feel Nick's eyes on him.

For the entire day, he kept looking around corners and behind him, in fear that Karofsky would suddenly appear with a slushie and a knife, charging at him. And through the entire day, Nick kept watching him. Nick tried to approach him twice but Kurt always managed to avoid it. He knew there was something bothering Kurt, but Kurt didn't really want to talk about it. Especially not to a guy he just met.

He stuck close to Trent and Flint through the day. It was on Monday, which was the only day he and Blaine only shared one class. He met Blaine during lunch and in that only class, but that was it for the day. From the first time he met Blaine, he knew he'd fall for the guy. He was so… so _perfect_. He was everything Kurt wanted in a boyfriend. There was flirting between them and Kurt knew he was on a good roll falling for the other boy.

He had been planning to meet up with Blaine after school to go and get some coffee. They'd decided to meet up at the exit of Dalton. He was heading towards it when Flint caught up with him.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing, simply just waiting for Blaine to finish English."

"Ouch. Well, you've probably got to wait a little longer. His English teacher usually makes his students stay a little bit longer than they're supposed to. Anyway, I'm heading out with a few Warblers, I'll see you later."

A few seconds after Flint had left, Kurt's phone began to vibrate.

**Sorry, he's keeping us a bit late. I'll meet u asap – Blaine**

Kurt smiled a little and sent him back.

**It's ok, I'll be in the common room closest to the exit – K**

Kurt sat down at a small table and pulled out his math homework. He had only been working on it for a few minutes when a bag was slammed on the table, making Kurt jump. He looked up from his homework to face the person. Nick stood there, watching him with a warm smile.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. Kurt just shook his head and pretended to get back to his homework.

"Look… I've been wondering ever since we met at the locker, is everything alright?" Nick asked.

Kurt closed his math book and turned to face Nick. "Honestly? No. I'm not alright. And before you ask, no, I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt turned around and put his books in his bag and faced Nick again. He was silent and he looked out of it, almost as if he wasn't there mentally, and his expression was slightly pained. Kurt was silent for a moment, hoping Nick would snap out of it soon and leave.

"I know what it's like." Nick murmured. He wasn't properly facing Kurt and he still had that mentally-out-of-it look. "I know what you've been through. You're at Dalton now, Kurt, you're safe here. Hold on."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey Kurt, Nick, sorry how late I was." Blaine said as he came through the door. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just leaving." Nick said and stood up.

This happened a few months ago and Kurt was still rather curious of what Nick meant. He wasn't sure if Nick knew his story or not, he had yet to ask Blaine if he had told him. _Hold on_… What did he exactly mean by that?

Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and scooped it out.

**I miss you. We've got to meet soon. How's this weekend? – Merc x**

Kurt felt his eyes sting a little. It had been a long day and he missed New Directions a lot. Just getting that message from Mercedes made him feel like crying.

**I miss you too. Tell ND I miss them for me. This week sounds good – K**

He held his cell phone in his hand, staring at Mercedes' message.

**We all miss you a lot, boo. – M**

"Everything alright, Kurt?"

Kurt snapped his head up and stuffed his phone in his pocket. Nathan walked towards him with a grin and sat down next to him.

"You miss your old school, don't you?" He asked.

Kurt chuckled. "God, no, not the school. Just the Glee club."

Nathan sighed. "Ah, I guess we suck that hard, then." He laughed and clapped Kurt's shoulder. "Warbler practice is beginning soon and I don't want to get lectured again by Wes for not arriving on time. He acts more like a mother than my mother does."

Being in Dalton was calming. There were no fights in the hallways, no one getting bullied or slushied and no pranks with serious consequences. It was a perfect place in Kurt's eyes, almost too perfect to be true.

And Kurt was right. The mellow atmosphere that roamed around Dalton and the Warblers was about to drastically change.


	4. Hurt

**There's going to be more angst and drama here on, but there will also be romance and humor. There will be Klaine moments here and there but this story is not focusing on them. It's focusing on the Warblers in general. It will be said from Kurt's perspective, though. If you have any requests on couples or prompts for the next chapters, let me know. **

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Nathan asked as he and Kurt walked towards the choir room.

"Sure, what is it?"

"A couple of us Warblers have been wondering, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but we've been wondering why you left McKinley."

"I don't want to get too into it, but I left because of a bully." Kurt said.

"Ah." Nathan said softly. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one."

"I know Blaine dropped out because of bullying, but who else?"

"Way too many guys here, it's heartbreaking. Several of the Warblers, as well. Well, uh, there's you, of course, then there's Blaine like you mentioned and then there's Robert. The three of you dropped out of high school but Thad and Nick were bullied in middle school. Nick was actually supposed to go to McKinley but he came here instead to escape the bullies. He was a complete wreck when he came here." He said. His eyes widened after the last line and he added "If anyone asks, you didn't hear that last part."

"Of course not." Kurt said with a smile. They had reached the doors to the choir room. The sight that met them made Kurt stop in his tracks.

The Warblers were scattered across the room. Some were pacing the room, looking angry or upset, shaking their heads in disbelief. Others were surrounding one of the couches in the seating area. Jeff sat in the couch, his arms wrapped around a Warbler Kurt got along with well, Chris. His head was resting against Jeff's chest, his face emotionless and tear streaked. His bottom lip was bruised and swollen and a black eye was forming on his left eye. Behind him sat Wes, who was calmly rubbing his back in circles.

Several Warblers looked up to see who had entered but quickly looked away. Blaine made his way towards Nathan and Kurt.

"What happened?" Kurt breathed.

"It was his mom's boyfriend, wasn't it?" Nathan said quietly.

Blaine frowned and nodded. "He came here just before practice. It's almost amazing how quickly Jeff managed to calm him down."

"Please tell me she left him."

Blaine chuckled bitterly. "It's not clear yet. After the bastard hit Chris he told his mom she had to make a choice between him and Chris. She didn't answer so Chris left. She tried calling him just before you guys came but he just handed the phone to David. He and Nick are talking to her right now in the other room. I guess he wasn't lying when he told us his "step-dad" hated him."

Nathan shook his head and crossed the room, stopping in front of Flint.

Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Had it been someone other than Blaine, Kurt wouldn't even have noticed the hand on his shoulder. He could only focus on Jeff, Chris and Wes. There was something so touching about how soothingly Wes was rubbing Chris's back and how Jeff was whispering comforting words to Chris, like _'You did the right thing'_ _'It's going to be alright'_ _'It's not your fault'_. But Chris was starting to scare Kurt. He just lay against Jeff's chest, completely numb and emotionless. His eyes appeared hollow and empty. He didn't even raise his head when David and Nick came walking through the door. Wes made room for David to sit between himself and Chris while Nick crouched down in front of Chris with his cellphone in hand.

"Chris?" He said softly. Chris's eyes locked with Nick's and the entire room went dead silent. Nick didn't do anything but look into Chris's eyes sympathetically. Each second felt like a year and no one dared to move.

"She chose him, didn't she?" Chris softly murmured.

"Give her some time, she'll come around eventually." David said. Chris broke the eye connect with Nick and looked downwards. A fresh tear slid down his cheek. Jeff wiped it away with his thumb and held him closer. He started humming a tune softly to him and stroking his hair.

Warblers began leaving one by one when practice was over. There wasn't any work done but they all stayed until the end of the practice. Chris's closest friends stayed later in the choir room, not daring to leave him alone. He temporarily moved to Thad's, who's family welcomed him with open arms.

His mother didn't call him again for the rest of the day. She didn't call him the next day either. Or the day after that.


	5. Drama Shows and SexEd

It had been a week since the incidence with Chris and Kurt was beginning to worry over the boy. He looked out of it most of the time and he didn't want to talk about what happened to anyone. It was the end of the week and all the classes had ended, several Dalton students were still hanging around the school for clubs and homework. It was Thad who called an emergency Warblers meeting, inviting everyone but Chris.

Wes banged his gavel after everyone had settled in the choir room. "This emergency meeting has been called to order. Senior council member, Thad Sanders, go ahead, the floor is yours."

He gave a nod towards the council. "As most of you know, Chris is staying with me. That is, until his mother realizes what a huge mistake she made when she chose her boyfriend of seven months over her own son. The Warblers are a family and as a family, we support each other. Chris needs us right now. I've tried to talk about him what happened but he doesn't want to talk about it at all. I suppose we will just have to wait until he's ready to talk about it. But until that happens, I believe we need to cheer him up. He's like a ghost or… or an empty shell and it's just killing me to see him like this. He's always been smiling and laughing up until this, but now he's even lost his passion in singing. That's where you Warblers step in. We need to make him smile again. My idea was that we should meet up this evening or tomorrow night to just relax and have fun in attempt to make him forget about this whole thing for a moment."

"That sounds like a good plan. Where should we hold this get-together?" David asked.

"I can hold it. My parents are out of town and my little sister is having a sleepover with her friends tonight, so it would be better if we held it tonight." Robert said.

"Sounds good. Say about eight? Can everyone make it tonight?" David asked. He got several murmurs in agreement and a few "I can't make it until 9" and "I might have to leave early"

"It's a plan. Thad, let Chris know. Alright, 8 o'clock at Roberts. Jeff, could you bring your guitar with you?" Wes said and Jeff nodded at him. "Great. Meeting dismissed."

The Warblers began gathering their stuff and leaving the room. Just as Kurt was about to get up, Blaine called his name. Kurt walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Want to get some coffee?" Blaine asked. "My treat."

Kurt smiled and grabbed his bag before following Blaine out of the choir room.

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Robert's house, the party had already started, even though they were only fifteen minutes late.

Nathan was playing guitar and singing with Frank and Terry Fireflies by Owl City. David was trying to teach Wes some pop-and-lock moves, but failing. Several other Warblers were sitting on a couch and chatting. Thad, Chris, Jeff and Nick were watching a Spanish soap-opera on a big flat screen without any subtitles and they were making up their own dialogue.

"No, don't leave me!" Jeff dramatically cried "Even though you are probably my half-brother who has an evil child who will be the end of me one day, I still want to make passionate love to you!"

"No, Annabelle. Not in that shirt." Nick said. Just then, the man on the screen ripped the girl's shirt off.

"Did you know I'm actually a doctor? Well, you're late for your tonsil check-up, let me just examine them with my tongue." Jeff said. He turned to Thad and Chris and said "Cue the porn-music!" They started to hum a cheesy porn tune.

"Wait… Wait! Is this going to black out?" Nick asked.

"No, don't black out, let us see some action! Don't black out!" Jeff cried.

When the screen blacked out and it switched to another scene, Jeff and Nick cried out in frustration while Thad just laughed.

"No, not those boring office scenes, you can't make as much fun of those!" Nick sighed.

Kurt and Blaine joined the other boys in front of the flat screen. Blaine sat next to Chris and gently touched his upper-arm and gave him a warm smile. Chris took Blaine's hand and gave it a slight squeeze and mouthed to him '_thank you_'. They broke apart once Jeff and Nick started doing their dialogue again, only this time with a bad Spanish accent.

"No, Estelle, give me the tacos! Me no gusta!" Nick shouted at the TV, making Jeff laugh so hard he couldn't continue the dialogue for several minutes.

Randy, a tall, skinny brunette was the last one to arrive. He brought six boxes of pizzas with him. The Warblers all gathered in the seating area and began eating. Somehow, their conversation turned into a big discussion over sex-ed.

"I mean, I just don't understand why Dalton doesn't teach sex-ed. It's stupid, sooner or later there will be a pregnancy case." Thad pointed out.

"Oh Thad…" David said in a sweet voice. "Did your mommy never teach you that guys can't get pregnant?"

Thad shot David a look. "What I meant was: It won't be long until there will be some baby-daddy-drama in Dalton. God forbid if it's with a girl from Crawford Country Day."

"But what about the gay guys at the school? I'm pretty sure it's less likely that they'll get 'the talk'." Blaine said. Some guys nodded in agreement.

"I got 'the talk' from my parents. Although, they had no idea what they were talking about." Flint added. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. Flint was gay?

"How did you know they were wrong about what they were saying? You've never gotten sex-ed, have you?" Randy asked.

"The internet, there's nothing you can't find there. In fact, I'll give you a whole class of sex-ed in a minute right now." Flint said. He stood up and walked over to the shelves, despite some of the guys protests, and picked two small statues of animals. He then sat again in his seat and held the two animals in front of him.

"This," he held up a deer "is Wes. He may not be horny, but at least he has antlers."

Wes covered his face in his hands and murmured "Oh please, just stop."

"And this," he held up a black panther "is David. I chose this because it looks like it can do back-flips. Now, Wes and David love each other very, very much. Wes and David do not want to get any STDs so they have to use protection. They, with the help of Mr. Lube, will make sweet, sweet love. Then they'll grow up, move to some place where they can get married, adopt three kids who all grow up in show-business and live happily ever after. The end."

Most of the Warblers were laughing. Wes was blushing harder than ever and David was covering his face, shaking his head. Chris had a soft smile on his face which lasted throughout the evening.

It was almost midnight when most of the Warblers left. The few ones who were still left were Blaine, Wes, Kurt, Thad, Robert, Chris and Terry. Terry had left to go to the bathroom before he went home and when he returned to the living room, he had a goofy grin on his face. He walked up to Robert and smacked his shoulder.

"Hey, you owe me ten bucks."

Robert just stared at him before dryly asking him why.

"You remember that bet we made about Nick and Jeff? Well, I sort of won it." Terry said with a wink. Robert's jaw dropped and he stared at Terry in disbelief.

"No way. _No way_. How? When? Where?"

The rest of the Warblers had all turned their attention to Terry and Robert. Some were sitting at the edge of their seats, waiting for them to carry on their conversation.

"I left to go to the bathroom and when I came back, I saw them standing in the doorway before leaving, standing close to each other, lips _locked_."

The entire room blew up.

"What?"

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought Jeff was straight!"

"No way!"

"Yes, finally, a Warblers couple!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Let's pretend we don't know about this yet, at least not until they make it official or hint it towards us. Jeff may not be comfortable about his sexuality, he hasn't talked about it much, at least and we all know what happened to Nick. So let's just pretend this never happened. It's our little secret for now." Blaine said. The Warblers looked annoyed at first but then nodded in understanding.

"Wait, what exactly happened to Nick?" Kurt asked softly.

"We're not all completely sure. All I know is that he was bullied mercilessly in middle school for being gay. He was really insecure and shy when he got here. Nathan had to practically drag him to Warblers try-outs. He's mostly gotten over it now, though." Wes said.

When Kurt got home, he couldn't get Nick out of his head. He had heard a part of his story and he tried to approach him to talk to him, he must have realized he had gotten bullied, and then told him to hold on. Kurt wished he could get to know the whole story behind Nick.

**I know I said that it would get darker here on from now, but I can't resist writing something silly. I try my best to keep the characters in character, let me know if there's something I need to change :) **


	6. Nightmare

**Warning: there will be some talk about suicide in this chapter. **

This was the third night in a row that Kurt had gotten _that_ nightmare. He had been having the same nightmare ever since Karofsky kissed him. Sometimes there were days, even weeks when his dreams were filled with sweet things, such as musicals, fashion and Blaine's warm smile. But then there came the days where the nightmare invaded his dreams.

It didn't always have the same beginning. Sometimes he was standing in front of his locker, sometimes he was in the choir room, sometimes he was in the cafeteria and sometimes he was in the auditorium. He was always in the school and he was always alone. It would start happy.

But then he'd turn around and in the shadows, he'd see the outlines of Karofsky, his eyes glistening. He'd walk slowly towards him, staring into his soul, while Kurt was unable to move. He'd inch closer and closer, terrifying Kurt with each step.

Each second felt like an eternity. Kurt would try to scream out for help, but his voice had gone. Once Karofsky was a few steps away from him, he'd start to grin creepily at Kurt. Once the space between them became mere inches, Karofsky would just stare at him and the creepy grin turned into an evil one. Right before Kurt would wake up, which was always at the same time in the nightmare, he'd see something silvery in Karofsky's hand.

After the nightmare, he wasn't able to fall asleep again. Classes at Dalton became almost unbearable after he got the nightmare for the third time in a row. Blaine knew about the nightmare and was growing steadily worried over Kurt. He feared that Kurt would lose his mind if this nightmare wouldn't go away. He'd been spending the entire day carefully watching Kurt, making sure he was safe and trying to talk him into going home from school to sleep. He was running out of options and was becoming desperate to try anything to help him. A thought popped into his mind and he thought it wouldn't hurt to try it. He took a deep breath and turned towards the person on his right.

"Hey, Nick? I could really use your help…"

…

Kurt drank his third cup of coffee, thankful the day was ending. He had gotten enough caffeine to be able to stay active in this class and for some homework time. Just as the class ended Blaine turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Kurt? I know you're struggling over the nightmare and you're obviously still scared of Karofsky and honestly, I'm beginning to worry over you a lot. Every time you have this nightmare you become so tired you lose your passion in things. I've thought about this a lot and I decided that it would be good for you to visit Nick."

Kurt raised his eyebrows but Blaine cut him off before he could speak.

"You don't have to talk to him about this, you just have to listen to him, alright?"

Kurt tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Blaine just smiled at Kurt and said "You'll see. Now go, I think this will be good for you to hear."

Blaine gave him the instructions to Nick's room, which he shared with Thad, and Kurt was on his way. The room was only a few doors away from his. He knocked hesitantly and Thad greeted him. Thad then waved his goodbyes to Kurt and Nick, who was reading on his bed, and left the room.

Nick closed his book and signaled Kurt to sit down. Kurt sat down in a chair which was right in front of a desk. He looked around the neat room. There was a RENT poster and a poster of some band he wasn't familiar with. There was a cork board in the room with notes and pictures of the Warblers together. Several pictures really stuck out, such as one where Wes was piggyback riding on David and they were both smiling goofily at the camera, one where four Warblers (he couldn't spot who they were from this distance) doing the YMCA and one of Nick and Jeff smiling widely and giving the camera thumbs up.

He turned to Nick who was watching him patiently. "So," he finally spoke up. "Blaine told me to talk to you because of the bullying you went through in McKinley. I tried to talk to you about it when I first met you but I got cut off.

"I guess it's best to start from the beginning. I found out I was gay when I was thirteen. It took me almost two months to build up the courage to tell my parents, who thankfully accepted me. My father wasn't so happy about it but he told me he'd try his best to accept me because I was his son no matter what. But then it somehow got out at school that I was gay.

"There was this guy you might know, he's at McKinley, called Randall." Nick said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he's in the hockey squad. He's a big homophobic jerk."

"That fits. He and a few other guys started to do little things that were bearable and almost unnoticeable at first, such as stealing my erasers and pens and saying one or two comments about my sexuality. But then it started to get worse. They took my lunch money, hid my schoolbag and the verbal abuse got more brutal."

Nick sighed and looked at the floor instead of Kurt. "I never stood up to them, not once. Neither did anyone else. I stopped seeing my friends and started closing myself off from everybody. I tried to stay strong throughout the school days. I constantly had a mask on my face, smiling when people bothered to talk to me and every time I was in the presence of the bullies I tried to make myself smaller in hope that they wouldn't notice me.

"Sometimes when I got home from school I just locked myself in my room and cried. I'd pull myself together half an hour before my mom got home because I didn't want to worry her. My parents did sense that something was wrong but I kept telling them that it was nothing and they believed me."

Nick took a pause to look at Kurt. His eyes were wide and his eyes were teary, but he didn't allow them to fall down his cheeks.

"When there were only a couple of months until graduation the bullying reached a high-point." He took a deep breath. "They had occasionally beaten me up but never so bad that I couldn't cover it up. One day when I was walking down the hallways after the last class, I saw three of the bullies. When they spotted me they began walking faster towards me. I picked up my pace and tried to get out of the narrow hallway in hope that someone was around the corner to stop it. They caught up with me before I could make it and pushed me up against the wall, face-front. One guy held me there with his body and pulled out my arm. I felt the second guy, Randall, doing something to it, but I couldn't tell what. I tried to scream for help but the third guy told me to shut up and kicked my leg, so I did. When Randall finished, the first guy threw me to the ground. They all laughed and one of them yelled "Obey, queer!" at me. When I looked at my arm I saw that Randall had written "Kill yourself fag" with a black marker."

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They ran freely down his face and a big part of him wanted to reach out to the boy and hold him, but he stayed put in his seat.

"I remember trying to scrub it off for almost an hour in the shower after it happened, but it wouldn't completely go off. For the next several weeks, that day haunted me. They also started saying it more. Instead of the normal "fuck off, homo", I got a "kill yourself, homo" instead. Those thoughts began haunting me. I thought "what if I just do? No one would miss me". Three weeks before my finals, I just had enough."

This time, it was Nick's turn to start crying. Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. He moved from his seat to sit next to Nick on his bed. He took his hand in a way of support and started rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

"I decided that right after school I'd take my life. At the end of the day, I cleared my locker on my way home. A teacher asked me if I had a lot of homework and I just nodded at her and she just walked away. I had done a research on the internet about what pills were best to take and how many I'd have to take to overdose. I wrote a note to my parents, telling them I was sorry for not being a better son.

"My mom later told me she got a feeling she had forgotten something at home, so she got permission from her boss to go home to get it. She found me passed out on my bedroom floor. She dialed 911 and the paramedics said it was a miracle I was still alive. Had my mom been any later I probably wouldn't have made it.

"They had to pump my stomach and I visited a therapist frequently. After that I didn't go back to school, unless to take my tests in order to graduate. My grandparents told me they had gotten me into Dalton and that they'd pay the tuition so I wouldn't have to go to McKinley, the same school some of the bullies would attend. Now, here I am, at Dalton. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Just the thought of taking my life now makes me frown."

He turned to face Kurt, both of their faces tear streaked. "Kurt, if you ever get those feelings, hold on. Believe me, it gets better. And if there's anything bothering you, just know that you can always come and talk to me, alright?"

Kurt wiped away a tear on Nick's cheek with his thumb and pulled him into a tight hug.

Kurt still got those nightmares, but now they were less frequent and less scary. Occasionally, Kurt would stand up to Karofsky and tell him he didn't fear him. Then, Karofsky would turn around and leave. When Karofsky left, Kurt would turn around and see the Warblers smiling at him warmly.


	7. Date

"Alright!" Wes shouted as he banged his gavel in attempt to settle down the Warblers. Flint and Terry were busy arm-wrestling, Trent and Chris seemed deep in discussing their English project and Nick was gently massaging Jeff's upper arm after he had complained for about a half an hour about being sore after dance practice. David, who also took the same dance classes as Jeff shot Wes an annoyed look, wanting a massage from his friend as well. When Wes banged the gavel again, things seemed to settle down.

"Settle down, Warblers. Well," Wes began "I do not know about you but I sure am sick and tired of listening to Blaine woo over how perfect and adorable Kurt is."

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Wes cleared his throat and looked over the group of Warblers.

"I have a plan regarding the two lovebirds I need to make happen before I go mental and blow my brains out." Wes said. He saw Jeff move his hand to Nick's knee and giving it a slight squeeze and then letting go. Well, there's another thing that made Wes want to tear his hair out, having to keep quiet over their semi-relationship.

"I say we arrange a nice date for them right here, in the choir room. There will be a nice dinner, scented candles and soft music playing in the background. This simply cannot fail." Wes said.

"But, let's say if it fails, what then?" Randy asked.

"If this plan fails Wes will eat his gavel." Terry, his brother, said like it was the most obvious thing.

"I will not eat my gavel!" Wes said.

"Raise your hand if you think this is a good deal." David shouted. Every Warbler, besides Wes, shot their hand into the air, in the case of Thad and David both hands.

"I will not eat my gavel!" Wes shrieked.

"The mob has spoken." Thad pointed out, only to receive a deadly glare.

"This is just going to have to work, then." Wes said and stood up. "David, you're in charge of letting Blaine know he should be here at 7 tonight, make sure that that is all he knows. Flint, you're in charge of letting Kurt know. He must also only know to get here at 7, nothing else. Nick, Jeff, you're in charge of dinner. Randy and Terry, you're in charge of candles. Chris and Trent, you're in charge of finding appropriate music. Everyone else is in charge of setting up the room and making it look romantic. Now get to work!"

* * *

"Blaine!" David called out. He had been searching the hallways of Dalton for quite some time. The school was incredibly big and he had no idea where Blaine was lurking. He wasn't in his dorm, not in the library or in the study hall. He finally found him on his way back from the bathroom.

Blaine turned around and smiled at his friend. "Hey, David, what's up?"

"Seven tonight, choir room. Be there."

"Is there an emergency Warbler meeting or something…?" Blaine asked, getting a weird feeling from David's smirk.

"No." David said. He added "Just be there" when he saw a questioning look on Blaine's face. He then turned around and left, ignoring Blaine's protests.

* * *

"Kurt? What are you doing?" Flint asked when Kurt let him in his room.

"Just deciding on my outfit this weekend. I'm meeting Mercedes this Friday." Kurt said with a big smile. He had several pieces of clothing laid out on his bed and was putting them together.

"I hope you won't have too much fun fun fun fun." Flint said.

"What?" Kurt asked and raised his eyebrows at the other boy.

"Never mind, um," Flint began "I was supposed to tell you to be in the choir room tonight at seven. I can't tell why, though."

"Why? What's going on? What are you planning?" Kurt had forgotten about his outfit and was focusing on Flint.

"Nothing I can tell you. Just be there, you'll love it."

* * *

Nick and Jeff sat in silence on Jeff's bed, Nick with his cellphone in hand. There was an awkward silence between them and both were deep in thought.

Nick finally decided to break the silence. "What the hell do these guys eat?"

Jeff just shook his head. "I have no idea. We can't just order food if we don't know what they want."

Things between them fell into silence again. It was starting to give Nick headache wondering just what the hell to order for them. He looked at Jeff. His hair fell slightly into his eyes and he was softly nibbling on his bottom lip. The sight made Nick smile.

Jeff looked up, finally having given up on their dilemma, just to see Nick smiling like an idiot at him. "What?" he asked. Nick just softly shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"Thanks," Nick said. He added "for the support earlier" when he saw the confusion on Jeff's face.

Jeff gave a small smile. "Yeah, I didn't know if joking about it made you uncomfortable or not but I kind of just… felt like showing you I was there to support you. Whether you needed it or not."

Nick reached for Jeff's hands and held them in his. "You've no idea how much that means to me. But, um, no. It doesn't really bother me. Not if it's not pointed at me. If he'd said 'I'm gonna OD like Nick did', then it really would have…"

Jeff carefully looked at Nick. After seeing that he had stopped talking and that he wasn't just taking a break to think, he reached forward to cup his cheek and lightly plant a soft kiss on his lips.

What was meant to be only a little soft kiss turned into more kisses and before they knew it, they were lying on Jeff's bed in a make-out session with Jeff's hand up Nick's shirt. They broke apart when Jeff's phone started buzzing. It was a text from Wes, asking them if they ordered yet.

"It's like he knew what we were doing!" Jeff said, annoyed.

"Well, maybe he did. You know how Wes is, he just _knows_ things." Nick pointed out.

"I hope not." Jeff said with a laugh. It was cut short once he saw the disapproving look on Nick's face. "It's not that I don't like you Nick, I'm crazy about you. You know that. It's just that I'm not ready to come out yet."

"Whatever. I'm calling the Italian restaurant the Warblers sometimes go to." He picked up his phone and started dialing the number. "Hi, um, is it possible to pick-up? That's great. So… what do you recommend?"

* * *

"I can't believe we got assigned to buying candles. Who the hell gets that job?" Randy whined.

"Obviously us. I'm just glad we got the easiest job." Terry replied as they walked through the store. They finally found an isle that held candles in it, now the issue was finding the right scented candles.

"Excuse me!" Terry called and a store clerk came to help them. It was a cute blonde haired girl, around their age, who came to help them. "Hi. So yeah, I was wondering, what candles smell the best once you light them? And do they burn long enough for, say, a date?"

"Are you buying these for your girlfriend?" The girl asked in a sweet voice.

"No, I'm single." Terry replied. She made a small 'oh' sound, but looked like she was in seventh heaven. "I'm buying these for my friends."

"Oh, that's so nice of you. I'd choose these," she pointed at cute purple candles. "They smell wonderfully."

"Wonderfully like you?" Terry asked her and the girl giggled and blushed.

"Can we just get the damn candles already?" Randy said.

* * *

"What about this one?" Trent asked, pressing play on his computer. The lyrics '_Shake that ass bitch and let me see what you've got_' started playing. Chris laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure Kurt would really love that song. But no, we need something sweet. Like the Beatles or just some medley."

"C'mon, let's just give them a mix tape of dirty songs. I really want to see Wes eat his gavel." Trent whined.

"As much as I agree with you, I want Kurt and Blaine to just get it over already. The sooner we get them to realize they're both head over heels in love with each other the more likely it is that I'll one day become Uncle Chris."

* * *

Everything was ready for the night. It was ten to seven and the dinner had finally arrived. _Strawberry Swing _by Coldplay was playing quietly in the background and candles had been scattered everywhere and they were all lit. There was a small round table in the middle, all the furniture had been moved to the side, and there was a rose petal trail leading from the door to the table. The food was already on the table and it was still warm.

When Kurt walked through the door, his breath got caught in his throat. Flint had been right, he loved this. He thought Blaine had maybe prepared it but was proven wrong when he saw him walk through the door with a confused expression on his face. Kurt shook his head when Blaine asked him if he had done this.

"I guess this is for us, though. I mean, David told me to go here. The food is looking delicious." Blaine said and sat down.

"Flint told me to go here. They must have had something to do with this whole thing. Not that I'm complaining."

They decided to just sit down and eat. After all, they were told to go there. It was incredibly cozy and Kurt was loving it. Soft music, nice scent in the air, the only light being provided by candles, nice dinner and of course, Blaine.

They talked throughout the dinner. They discussed football and scarves, music and the _Four Minutes_ performance Blaine found on youtube of Kurt in his Cheerios outfit. Blaine had called it sexy, making Kurt blush.

When they finished dinner, they decided to return to their rooms. Blaine insisted on walking Kurt back to his, making his heart flutter. When they reached his door, Kurt prepared to make a speech over how nice the night had been. Blaine cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Blaine softly smiled at him and bid goodnight, before leaving to go to his own room. When Kurt walked into his room, he was greeted by his roommate, Trent.

When asked how the night went, he replied "I'm the happiest guy on earth. I don't know who planned this, but I thank said person."

Later that night, Trent texted Chris. **I guess you're closer to becoming Uncle Chris now.**

**Sorry that the romance part sucked so hard. I'm like Blaine, we suck at that part.**


	8. Horror Movie Night

"Warbler movie night is in session!" Thad cried as the Warblers settled in Terry's and Robert's room. Blaine and Kurt were curled up in one bed while Chris and Robert sat on the other. The rest of the Warblers were on the floor.

They had settled on a horror movie to celebrate the end of a long week at Dalton. A few lucky Warblers only had three exams, a presentation and an essay was due that week, but those who weren't as fortunate had six exams, two presentations and three essays due that week. They had to cut down the Warbler practices down to only one that week and now that it was a Friday night, everyone was relived. They had decided to stay at Dalton over the weekend to catch up on the Warbler practices they lost that week.

It was a little past ten when they settled on watching a horror movie. They shut off the lights and curled up in the little dorm room. Blankets had been passed around, along with pillows.

"I bet five bucks that Wes will be the first one to scream." Blaine teased. Wes shot him an offended look while the Warblers just laughed and agreed.

"I may be the first one to scream, sure, but watch out Kurt. Blaine will be the first one to cry like a little girl and ask for his mommy." Wes shot right back. Blaine squinted his eyes at Wes who high fived David. They were sitting closer to each other than normally, as were Nick and Jeff. It was a known fact at Dalton that scaring Wes was one of the easiest things to do. He didn't really enjoy horror movies, but he agreed on watching it this time since all of the Warblers were there and Thad had promised it wasn't as scary as the Ring. He had troubles sleeping for several months after watching that one.

The Warblers knew they were sitting so close to each other because of David's protectiveness over Wes. Whenever Wes had a problem, David was there. Whenever Wes got dumped, David was there. Whenever Wes was scared, David was there. He always put Wes ahead of his own needs and even his girlfriends. His ex, Rebecca, had an issue with Wes. They didn't get along at all and in the end, she made him choose between her and Wes. He didn't even need to think before he answered. David was prepared to pull Wes close to him and hold, protect and shield Wes from the horrific images on the television screen that so easily scared Wes.

Why Nick and Jeff were sitting unusually close to each other, most of the Warblers didn't know. Flint, Nathan and Kurt all suspected that there was something going on between them. Nathan had tried to bring it up to Jeff, only to be told he was crazy and having the topic immediately changed to something else. Kurt had noticed glances between those two when he was staring at Blaine. He noticed Nick stare at Jeff the same way he looked at Blaine and now Jeff was returning the looks. After what happened at the party, Kurt was sure they were secretly dating. Jeff had approached Flint and told him he was struggling with his sexuality. Jeff told him he wasn't sure if he liked someone and accidently let it slip that said person was a Warbler. He refused to tell him who it was because he was too confused about his feelings for the Warblers. Flint didn't have an idea about who it was, until now.

Trent put the horror movie into the DVD player and started the movie. Twenty minutes into the movie, Wes screamed.

"Told you so." Blaine commented. A few Warblers laughed nervously as they sat tense with their eyes focused on the screen.

"You just wait, Blaine, you will cry." David commented. Blaine didn't have any time to respond to David because Kurt, who was sitting next to him, screamed, along with a few Warblers, and grabbed Blaine's hand tightly. David, on the other hand, slung his arm over Wes's shoulder.

A graphic scene came on the screen where a character was brutally murdered after a frightening chase. In the middle of the chase, Wes had covered his eyes. David softly nudged him to let him know it was over.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Frank cried. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "The black guy didn't die first! Oh dear God, this horror movie isn't predictable. Seriously, guys, someone hold me."

Terry, who was sitting next to him gave him a brief hug. Thad looked slightly panicked. One of his biggest fears was to have a serial killer chase after him and brutally killing him. The movie wasn't helping and now he wished they had picked a different one.

The movie was close to the end and it was at its high point. Wes was practically in David's lap, his face pressed against David's throat, hidden from view. Kurt and Blaine held each other tight, Blaine was shaking and Kurt was tensed up, horrified at the film but he couldn't look away from it. Trent, Terry, Jeff and David were watching the movie with interest, scared but amused. Nick and Jeff were sitting even closer together now. They were holding hands but no one noticed since it was so dark and everyone was focused on the movie.

As the scene went on it became scarier. Several of the boys covered their eyes with their hands, but peeked through their fingers. Nick began getting more and more scared and tried to inch more closer to Jeff, even though they were sitting as close as they could together. He finally got enough and turned around, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and burying his face in his chest. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick and rested his cheek on Nick's head. Nathan eyed them briefly before turning his eyes back to the screen with a small grin on his face. It was quickly wiped off when another character was hunted down by the killer.

The movie ended on a cliffhanger. It showed that the killer was still alive and roaming around and they didn't show what happened to the two main characters that were still alive. It only showed them running away, terrified, from the killer.

Flint stood up to turn the lights back on. Most of the Warblers sat tense, still stuck to the screen even though the credits were rolling. Wes was glued to David, who seemed disappointed that the movie had ended. Thad looked terrified at the fact that the killer hadn't died in the end and was looking around himself for any signs that would indicate that the killer was in the room. Nick and Jeff were still in the same position, Jeff caring more about making Nick feel safe then what the others would think about them. Blaine looked as tense as he could and he was shaking, his eyes slightly watery and wide, while Kurt lay in his arms, still staring at the screen.

"Next time, can we watch Bambi?" Wes asked shakily.


	9. Vienna

It was almost a tradition between the Warblers to meet after choir practice once a week to study together. They did that every week unless there was no homework, which did not happen often. More than half the Warblers had finished and left the choir room, but the ones remaining were just finishing. Nathan was busy packing up when Robert piped up.

"So, when do you think Jeff's going to come out of the closet?"

The Warblers remaining all looked up from what they were doing to focus on Robert.

"I don't think it will be anytime soon. He told me he's really confused about his sexuality." Flint commented. "I did not say that, by the way."

"Just give him his time, guys, he'll let us know where he stands once he's found it out himself." Wes said. He had returned to his work and didn't even bother to look up from it.

"But it's obvious there's something going on between him and Nick. If it turns out to just be a confusing phase for Jeff, it's going to kill Nick. He's head-over-heels for Jeff. It's going to absolutely break him." Nathan added. Some of the guys looked rather worried as they took in what Nathan said.

"But Terry saw them kiss. That has got to mean something." Chris added. David, Flint and Nathan's heads whipped up at Chris's words and they stared at him in shock.

"What? WHAT? When?" David cried. A small smile appeared on Chris's lips.

"It was after you left from Robert's party. I saw them kiss before leaving. When they broke apart, Jeff was smiling like an idiot, so I think it's pretty safe to say he returns the feelings. Plus, did you see them after the movie ended last Friday? He cares about Nick, Nathan, you can relax." Terry said. Nathan looked satisfied but David's eyes were still wide with shock. He turned his gaze to Wes.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me about this?"

"I promised not to. I wanted to, but bringing more people into this just complicates it." Wes said. David faked a hurt look, but wasn't able to hold it for long and burst out laughing.

"If telling more people about this complicates the matter, then why are we spilling the beans to three people who weren't there?" Thad commented.

Randy, who hadn't said anything this whole time, spoke up. "Yeah, I knew about this. Terry kind of told me."

"Terry!" Wes cried.

"What? I tried to hold it in as long as I could, but in the end I just couldn't. You know what that's like more than anyone right now, Wes." Terry defended himself.

"You called me while you were driving home from the party." Randy said.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Terry said as he turned around to give Randy a death glare. "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"Yeah, right." Randy commented and started packing up.

Chris's cell-phone, which was resting on the table besides his books, started vibrating. When he picked up the phone to see who was calling him, the faint smile he had on his face was wiped off immediately and his eyes widened in shock.

"Thad? Thad!" He cried out helplessly. Thad rushed over to Chris, who held out his phone for him. "It's him." Thad grabbed the phone and began walking towards the exit when Chris spoke again.

"No, don't. I-I want to hear…"

Thad nodded and answered.

"Hello? No, ma'am, I won't put him on the phone." Chris seemed to calm down a little when he heard that Thad was speaking to his mother instead of her boyfriend. "Why? Because you chose your _boyfriend _over your freaking_ son_." Thad seemed to freeze at the next words his mom muttered into the phone. He made an attempt at turning around and walking away but Chris figured out his motives quickly enough and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Thad looked into Chris's eyes, pleading for him to let go, but Chris didn't.

Thad sighed and decided to reply. "You want him to apologize? Chris didn't do anything wrong, it's really your boyfriend who should be apologizing. And you, as a mother, should put your son ahead of your own love-life. He was put in danger by a person who should be there to take care of him, yet you didn't do anything. You should have protected him. You should be protecting him right now, but you aren't."

Chris wasn't looking at Thad anymore, but he still held his wrist. David had moved from his seat to the seat next to Chris and was holding his free hand in his. Thad seemed to get more agitated at her response.

"Yes, I do dare to tell you how to do your job. A mother should take care of her son, which is something you aren't doing right now, but I am! … Ma'am… Ma'am, please! Just stop your rambling and don't call him again until you've figured out who is more important to you, your boyfriend who abused your son, or your son."

He hung up and put the phone on the table. The room was dead silent. Everyone's eyes were on Chris, waiting for him to make a move.

He raised his head to look at Thad again. He had a small and broken smile on his face. "Thank you. Thank all of you… for being here for me."

"Don't worry, Chris, it's our pleasure. I-I mean, no, it's not our _pleasure_, we certainly aren't enjoying it, 'cause-'cause this isn't a very enjoyable thi- Thad?" Flint said in defeat. However, Chris's eyes warmed a bit up at Flint's words.

"I'm guessing what Flint meant to say was that you don't need to worry and we care a lot about you. The Warblers are more than just a choir group, we're a family. We're here for any struggle that any Warbler goes through. We were there for Frank when his grandma died, we were there for Blaine when he opened up about why he transferred and now it's time for us to be there for you." Thad said. Chris gave his wrist, which he was still holding, a slight squeeze and he didn't look as broken anymore.

"Thad, how the hell do you do that? I'm just sitting here like 'how do you words…'" Flint said.

"Thadders is just an old spirit, Flint." Wes said like he was talking to a child. Thad didn't look very satisfied at his nickname.

The Warblers kept talking between themselves, but Kurt didn't listen. Instead, he thought about what would happen if he'd open up to the Warblers why he transferred. He wondered if they'd just sit there and listen and comfort him and support him if he'd tell them about Karofsky and how no one at McKinley did anything. He wondered how those who'd be bullied just like him would react. He wondered what Nick would say. Kurt knew what he went through and he wondered if Nick would brush it off as a small matter just because he wasn't driven to suicide.

A wave of fear washed over him. What if the Warblers didn't care? What if they hadn't bonded with him well enough and they'd tell Kurt he was overreacting? Maybe they would tell him he was silly and he shouldn't have opened up about this, they already had enough troubles.

He snapped back to reality when he heard Randy yell at his brother for throwing paper-balls at his head. Terry only laughed and handed Robert two. Randy caught a ball and made an eye contact with Robert. They turned on Terry and threw the paper balls at him at the same time. Terry threw his hands up in surrender.

"Yes! China carries the victory once more! This has been a historical day." Randy said in a deep, narrative voice.

"China? I'd have thought you'd be like… Vienna or something." Terry commented

"That's a city." Randy replied.

"No it's not." Terry shot back. "Flint! What's Vienna?"

"It's one of Saturn's moons." He replied.

"Really?" Terry asked.

"No." Flint replied.

"Guys, shut up. Everyone knows Vienna is Greenland's biggest glacier." Thad said. Chris, who was sitting next to him, had an amused grin on his face.

"Seriously? Vienna is the state above Texas. Duh." Robert said.

"Vienna is a burrito, guys." Nathan said.

"Vienna is my cousin's name." David said. When the guys laughed, David added "No seriously, it's her name. Her sister's name is Paris and there's a third child on the way. I think they're going to name it Barcelona or London."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. The Warblers had never been mean to him. Not once. So why wouldn't they accept him? Kurt wanted to open up, he really did, but he didn't have the courage to do it yet. He felt as if he was slowly getting it.

Blaine overusing the word also helped.

**I just wanna say thanks for reading. I really appreciate you all c: If you have any requests, don't hesitate letting me know. Oh and I also want to say, I changed the last two chapters just a tad. Nothing big or anything, so you don't have to go back to read them, it's almost unnoticeable. Thanks, I love you guys!**


	10. Confessions

It wasn't unusual if a dorm which belonged to two Warblers all of a sudden got flooded by the entire glee club. It normally happened on slow nights when they had little or no homework left and food and snacks were often included.

It was nothing Kurt had ever expected before. He and Trent were just hanging out in their room, finishing up their French homework when Frank and Robert just walked into the room and sat down on Trent's bed and began talking to each other. Later on, the council and Chris walked into the room and sat down on Kurt's bed. At this moment, the distraction in the room was too much so Kurt and Trent put their homework aside.

Pair by pair the Warblers started flooding the room. After a half an hour, they were blasting music and had ordered a pizza.

"So, Flint, a little bird whispered in my ear that you had a date this weekend. How did it go?" Thad asked. Flint blushed slightly and took another bite of his pizza. Before he could answer, Wes piped up.

"Did that bird happen to be a _mocking_bird?"

"Don't mock me, Gavelson." Thad replied.

"Alright Thadders _mockmockmock_ Sanders." Wes said, earning him a punch in the arm from Thad.

"I dunno. The guy's great and everything but I didn't really feel it, you know?" Flint said. "But whatever, I got a free dinner."

The conversation faded and the guys began focusing more on eating. Chris looked like he was deep in thought. He was slowly munching on his pizza and he readjusted his glasses before turning to face Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt? What was it like at McKinley?"

Kurt froze. He wasn't sure if he was completely ready to talk about what happened. He thought it couldn't hurt to answer just a few questions about it.

"It was alright, I suppose." Kurt answered. He saw Blaine raise his eyebrows slightly at him.

"If it was alright, why did you leave?" Thad asked. Kurt noticed David elbowing Thad in his arm. Wes and David knew why he transferred, but they didn't know all the details. Seeing the confused look Thad's face as he turned to David and nudged him right back made Kurt smile for a second.

"I was bullied." Kurt blurted out. "For being gay."

"Seriously?" Randy said, a disappointing look on his face. Kurt got a small knot in his stomach. This was exactly what he feared. He was opening up and they were shutting him down, minimizing what had happened to him. Randy seemed to pick up on how Kurt was feeling because he added, "it's just so weird how people can just hate other people for being something. It's ridiculous, it's not like you're doing something wrong."

"Kurt, are you alright?" Chris asked softly. Kurt looked up from his lap to see fifteen concerned faces looking at him. He never expected this. He had only exchanged a few words with some of these guys, but they still gave him all their attention. He wondered for a moment if it was time to open up to them. They all seemed to care and he had wanted to get this off his chest for several days now. He had tried to sit down and tell Finn what had properly happened, besides the kiss, but Finn told him they'd talk about it later because he was too busy. That was two weeks ago.

Kurt straightened up and looked Chris in the eyes before strongly telling him no. Some Warblers looked taken aback while some didn't look very surprised.

"We're here for you if you want to talk about it." Nick said.

Kurt turned his head slightly to look at Blaine. He had a soft and comforting smile on his face which gave Kurt the courage to begin talking about it.

"I was the only gay kid in my school. Out of the closet, at least and there was this bully…" Kurt started, rather shaky. He noticed Jeff turning to face Nick with fear in his eyes. Nick shook his head and Jeff seemed to relax slightly.

"He just… pushed me to the edge. I couldn't handle it anymore. He scared me so much and I didn't feel safe anymore. So I left."

"I don't understand." Flint said. "You were in the glee club, weren't you? I mean, you don't see popular kids getting bullied often…"

"The glee club is at the bottom of the social ladder at McKinley." Kurt said. The Warblers looked shocked at his words.

"Seriously?" David said

"You're kidding!" Robert cried.

"We get a slushie facial at least once a week." Kurt said.

"Wait, what's a slushie facial?" Frank asked.

"Am I the only one who thinks this sounds dirty?" Terry asked.

"It's not. It's possible to buy slushies in my school and it's very popular amongst the jocks to throw them into the losers' faces."

"They did that to you?" Trent asked. When Kurt nodded and told him it had happened often, he shook his head in disgust.

"There were also dumpster tosses, but those have gotten a lot fewer after Puck joined glee. Then there were locker-slams and the occasional verbal abuse. It's not too bad."

The Warblers were starting to get upset. Some were frowning, others were holding back their anger while the rest looked sympathetic.

"They can't just do that!" Thad cried.

"Yeah, they can." Nick added.

"How the fuck do you know?" Flint barked at Nick in anger.

"I just do, Flint, I've been there." Nick hissed, his anger rising as well. Kurt began feeling guilty for making the two Warblers argue like this and started to get scared they might began fighting physically. Thankfully, Blaine picked up on how Kurt was feeling and tried to stop the two boys.

"Guys, calm down. You can settle this later."

Nick reluctantly broke the eye contact with a now guilty looking Flint and turned to face Kurt again.

"Kurt, what do you mean with 'it's not too bad'? That's horrible what you went through." Wes said.

"It really isn't. You get used to it quickly."

"But you shouldn't. No one deserves that, Kurt." Jeff said, his eyes wide. His hand was resting on top of Nick's and Kurt wasn't sure if he was even aware of it. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Jeff beat him to it. "Kurt, you're a wonderful person. Something like that shouldn't happen to someone like you."

As Kurt took in Jeff's words, he began thinking back to every slushie facial, every locker slam and every dumpster toss. Jeff's words were playing over and over again in his head as he thought about it. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Wes's timid voice.

"Why didn't anyone stand up for you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He wondered why he couldn't say anything but then it hit him. His friends did stand up for him several times, like during the Gaga week when Finn stood up to Karofsky. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how he didn't really belong at New Directions. He had to fight and scream in order to get a solo, the guys treated him more like a girl then a guy sometimes and he was constantly shot down.

In the Warblers, he was immediately accepted by them. Yes, he struggled in the beginning but look at how far he had come. It had only been several months since he started going to Dalton and already were they all sitting on the floor with him, giving him all their focus and listening to him. They didn't judge him for being gay and they tried their best to make him feel belonged. He was invited to every get together they held and they weren't afraid of touching him, which was something he sometimes felt as if the guys at New Directions tried to avoid.

"They didn't really notice." Kurt finally settled on saying.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this right." David said. "Your close friends didn't notice you were bullied to the extent that you had to transfer?"

"T-They did, but…"

"But they just didn't do anything about it?" Thad finished, his eyes wide. When Kurt didn't reply, he spoke again. "Are you sure they're really your friends?"

"Of course they are! They do care about me, they just didn't…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Why didn't they notice how hurt he was? Why didn't they try to stop Karofsky? He still kept in touch with them, especially Mercedes, but he hadn't really heard from Artie and Quinn since he transferred.

"You really didn't deserve any of this, Kurt." Nathan said. "I just want you to know if this guy ever tries to bully you again, just let us know. I don't know why your friends back at your old school didn't stand up for you but you can bet we all will."

There were a few murmurs agreeing and nods and Kurt's eyes began to water. He didn't understand how much they all cared for him so soon. Thad wasn't joking when he said the Warblers were a family few days earlier.

"Thank you. Just… thank you. For being here and listening and accepting me." Kurt said.

"What exactly did this bully do? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, by the way." Frank asked. Kurt felt Blaine grab his hand and giving it a squeeze. Kurt thought that since he had gotten this far, why shouldn't he just tell them about Karofsky too? After telling the Warblers about the other stuff, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.

"He's this Neanderthal who has been bullying me due to my sexual preference. Turns out he's actually struggling with his own sexuality." Kurt said. He noticed Jeff looking downwards and biting his lip. "Blaine gave me the courage to stand up to him, which resulted in him kissing me." Several of the Warblers turned to give Blaine a look. "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone about it. From that point on it just became too much. He was actually suspended but he came back. Carole and my dad noticed how scared I was so they spent the money they had saved for their honeymoon on the tuition here at Dalton so I could feel safe."

"That was very generous of them." Thad said.

"You're very strong, Kurt." Nick said, hesitantly. Kurt smiled gently at him.

"I never thought this would ever happen to me. This… you guys." Kurt said. Some of the guys looked confused at his words. "You're all so nice to me, you don't judge me and even though it pains me to say this, I feel more accepted here than in New Directions."

"You're one of us, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and squeezing his hand.

**I hope I didn't screw this up… I tried my best and I'm rather satisfied with it. **


	11. Rules

After just several months of being a part of the Warblers, Kurt had noticed that there were quite a few unwritten rules that everyone just expected you to know. Like how you are not supposed to touch Wes' gavel, 'cause that's just plain suicide, or that you're not allowed to call Trent a diva because then he'll ignore you completely for a month.

Asking if you could braid Frank's hair would end in your room being raided and something stolen and calling Thad short would keep you from ever getting a solo. If you did call Thad a dwarf or a hobbit, but were on Wes and David's good side and pleaded them enough, you might have a shot at a solo. Keyword: might. That's why Randy never got a solo; he wrote a song once when he was drunk about how short Thad was and compared Wes to a yellow gummy bear.

Kurt was still picking up on those rules. His most recent discovery was that if you helped out a fellow Warbler, they began to open up to you and trust you.

The first time this happened he didn't pick up on it. Flint had asked him to help him pick out an outfit for a date. After the date, Flint came to his dorm and asked if they could talk. Kurt got all the details of the date, which had apparently ended in a rather steamy make-out session. That said date was the same one he had told the Warblers about the night Kurt told them about the bullying he had to bear at his old school. Kurt had to hide his smirk when Flint lied about his date not being fun, when in reality Flint was falling for the guy. Now Flint was a good friend of his.

The second time, it was Robert. Now, Robert was a complicated person. At first Kurt thought he was one of the more uptight Warblers, but after seeing him goof around with the Warblers, he changed his mind. He was distant, quiet and rather cold. That is, until he began trusting you. Kurt assumed he had issues with trusting people. When he warmed up to you, he was a person who didn't stop smiling. He laughed and joked around, but he was always a little hesitant when it came to trusting someone with something.

Robert wasn't good at French. Quite the opposite, actually. He, along with most the Warblers, or even the boys at Dalton, found it weird that he hadn't failed the subject yet. He always managed to barely pass the class. He had been panicking the entire day because of a big test the next morning. Kurt had offered him assistance and after three hours of studying, Robert felt a little more confident. He passed the test and was now on good terms with Kurt.

The more Kurt got to know the Warblers, the more he was shocked. He had accepted that most guys were a little homophobic and that if you were gay, your life would just suck and people would treat you differently. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the guys at New Directions had always treated him differently and it hurt. The guys at Dalton weren't awkward around him at all. At Dalton, he actually was one of the guys instead of just the gay kid.

Their tolerance was also amazing. Kurt hadn't heard them use words like 'fag', unless if they were reading something aloud. They weren't afraid to show affection to each other. There were a lot of hugs and 'I love you's and occasional kisses on cheeks as a joke. They weren't afraid of being called gay nor were they afraid of treating those who didn't consider themselves completely straight with affection.

It did creep him out at first, but now he was kind of used to it. When he met up with his old glee club, he did for a second find it weird that none of them called him sweet names like sugarpie or gave him a hug.

Terry greeted him every time he saw him with pumpkin, cotton-candy or sugarpie. It had started as a joke but it has just kind of stuck. Jeff gave the most amazing hugs when he greeted or said goodbye to him. Even though Blaine gave him the most kisses on his head, Frank was in fierce competition with him. At first, Kurt was very shocked when Frank yelled 'yes!' and grabbing him and planting a big kiss on his head, followed with 'I love you' when Kurt backed up Frank's argument against Nathan.

Kurt didn't want to admit it, but he felt better with the Warblers.

The first rule Kurt had learned was that being on the council's good side could only lead to good things. That's why when David's car broke down, Kurt was the first one to step up. Well, he sort of had to, seeing as how they were on the middle of a road on their way back to Dalton and neither Wes nor David knew what was up with the car. He and Blaine stepped outside and tried to figure out what was up with the car.

Kurt thanked for all the training his father had given him because he was able to detect the problem and with the help of Blaine, fix the car. When they returned to the car, they heard David and Wes talk to Thad, who was on loudspeaker on Wes' phone.

"…I swear, you have to save me from here. I'm begging you." Thad pleaded.

"We fixed the problem. What's going on, by the way?" Blaine asked from the backseat. David turned around with a big grin on his face. He started the car and began driving back to Dalton after thanking both Blaine and Kurt.

"My grandma is visiting and she is driving me insane. She's lived in America since 1940 or something and she still doesn't speak much English. My dad made the mistake of telling her I'm at the top of German class so then she compared me to Hitler and demanded I'd drop the class and take up Hebrew! I mean, I love her and everything but she's both driving me insane and making me feel guilty."

"I'll be your knight, Thad, if David doesn't mind making a detour and dropping me off at your place." Wes said with an amused smile.

"Where's Chris, by the way?" David asked. "He's still staying at yours over the weekends, isn't he?"

"He is, but he's at Dalton with James and those guys. Apparently, Flint went on another date with that guy and they're trying to get some details." Thad said. "Oh, I called Chris before dinner and he told me Nick and Jeff had a big fight earlier and now they're not even speaking to each other."

Kurt swore he felt the car go a little faster at his words.

"If there's going to be drama I want to be as far away from it as possible, I've had enough of it for now." Wes said.

"Oh god, grandma's yelling at me, I've got to go. Please don't get into a car accident on the way over here because I really need you to save me, Wes." Thad said and hung up. Wes had a little satisfied smile on his face.

When they arrived at Dalton, things were rather odd.

They were all hanging out in the choir room. Nick and Jeff were on opposite ends of the room, but they kept shooting each other glances. Flint kept zoning out and smiling at nothing. Chris was much happier than normal and he couldn't be still. Kurt shot Blaine a look, who just shrugged in return.

"He-hey, sugarpie!" Terry called from where he was sitting and waved. Kurt laughed and waved right back. "If you had a superpower, what would it be?"

Kurt thought about it for a while. "The power to give other people a sense of fashion. You see too many people on the streets who look like they blindly just picked something from their closet and walked out without looking in the mirror."

Nathan, who was sitting next to Terry, raised his hand "Guilty!"

"What about you, hobbit?" Terry asked.

"The power to be able to walk into stores and burst out into song without getting anyone fired."

"Wow, you guys have such original answers. I just answered 'the ability to fly'." Robert said.

Kurt saw from the corner of his eye Jeff sigh and bury his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a few seconds before slamming his hands on the arms of the chair and hoisting himself up. He walked into the center of the room and climbed onto a coffee table. Even though everyone's eyes were already on him he still tried to get everyone to give him full attention.

"Hello, hey! Hi guys, hello, yeah um… hey." Jeff said. He looked full of confident even though he looked kind of silly. "Hi. Yeah, so, um, I guess nothing goes past you Warblers so you have noticed that me and Nick are pissed off at each other. The reason is that he's being a bitch and I'm just a huge jerk."

Some of the Warblers turned to look at Nick, who's expression was a mixture between shock and offence. He was desperately trying to make eye contact with him to get him to stop whatever he was doing because the only thing he was doing was embarrassing both of them.

"So in order to stop all of this drama, 'cause it's no fun, I decided to solve this by doing, well, this. As Warblers and everything we usually sing out our feelings and crap, but I'm not going to sing 'cause it would just drag this thing out and I would just like to spit this out."

"Well," he said and clapped his hands together, finally making eye contact with Nick. "I'm in love with Nick."

The room was dead silent, but smiles broke out on the faces of most of the guys. Nick was the first one to break it by saying in disbelief "What?"

"I love you. I would emphasize my point by saying it in another language but I don't know any so I'm not going to. But I'm in love with you. Literally."

He stepped down from the coffee table and walked across the room towards Nick, getting pats on the back from Terry and Nathan. He stopped in front of Nick, waiting for his response. Nick reached out and grabbed Jeff's tie, pulling him in for a kiss. Several catcalls came from the Warblers and Kurt heard Robert mutter under his breath "finally."

When they broke apart they were both smiling. "I love you too, you idiot." Nick said.

"Pay up, bitches!" Randy yelled.

Kurt learned another thing about the Warblers that night. They really enjoyed betting.

**I'd just like to add that if you want to request/suggest a couple, please do. And should I make a list of which Warbler is which in my story or..? Anywho, thanks for reading, I really appreciate you guys and all the reviews. 3**


	12. Orange

"You know what would be hilarious?" Nathan asked as he took his seat at the table the Warblers usually sat on. It had always been a Warbler tradition, but the members of the glee club could sit anywhere else if wished, which was something that didn't happen often. But it wasn't just the Warblers who had this tradition, it was also like this for the soccer team, the football team, the science club, and other various teams and clubs. This caused a conflict for some Warblers; Terry and Nathan were on the football team, Frank was on the soccer team, Flint was on the basketball team, James was on the hockey team and about five Warblers were in the theatre club. The sport clubs usually sat together during the season but when it was over, they returned to their usual seating spots.

Wes looked up from his history notes and took another bite of his bagel before asking him what.

"Imagine an a capella version of the song "This is why I'm hot" by MIMS."

"Well, we'll definitely keep that song in mind if Blaine wants to seduce another guy at his workplace by song. I'm thinking maybe Toys'R'Us?" David said. Blaine laughed sarcastically and gave David a death glare before turning to Kurt, who just sat down, and giving him a peck on the lips as a hello.

It amused several Warblers to see how Kurt was acting since Blaine and he began dating. He lit up like a star when they walked hand-in-hand down the hallways, he smiled after every kiss with Blaine and the smile just got bigger when he saw that no one was sending them dirty looks. He also began bonding more with the other gay or bi guys in the Warblers. He and Flint discussed boys while Trent and he talked more fashion.

He was clearly comfortable at Dalton but something seemed to be missing. The Warblers didn't notice this but Kurt certainly felt it. Dalton was all about fitting in and being one of the team. As much as Kurt enjoyed the closeness and the support of being in a team, he wanted to shine. Kurt was an outgoing person, someone who wanted attention and wasn't afraid to shine. But at Dalton, he wasn't. He was beginning to miss McKinley. If it weren't for Karofsky, he knew he would have transferred back already. In fact, he wouldn't have transferred at all.

Yes, Kurt did love the Warblers. If he transferred back, which he wasn't going to do any time soon since he was still terrified of Karofsky, he would stay in contact. He had all of their numbers and they all seemed to be comfortable and friendly with him. Several days ago, he got a text from James that said _'Just saw a really pretty n pink balloon the zoo. Dno y but it reminded me of you. Probably because ur both fab'_ and he got another one three minutes later _'also saw a clown that looked like Blaine. It was short n had his eyebrows. I'm gonna start calling u ClownBalloons instead of boyfriends now'_ James didn't keep his words. Like Brittany, he forgot things easily, so Kurt made a mental note not to remind him of this.

"Half an orange, Thad? Really?" Chris asked when Thad sat down next to Wes with his breakfast.

"I'm not really hungry." Thad murmured in response and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay? You look kinda tired." Chris asked.

Thad looked at him with annoyance. "I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. I've just been having a lot on my mind, what with Regionals coming up."

"It'll be fine Thad. We're kind of awesome in case you didn't know." Jeff said. Thad turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, mhm. Where's your boyfriend, Romeo? And do you have any idea where he was last night?"

"On his way." Jeff replied. He almost added mockingbird at the end of the sentence, but decided against in since he was hoping to get a solo soon. "We were watching a movie last night with Flint and he fell asleep halfway through it."

"May I guess, he looked so damn cute you didn't dare do anything to disrupt that and just let him sleep in your arms instead?" Wes asked.

"Okay, how did you know that?" Jeff asked and took a bite of his toast.

"He's psychic, I told you that." James said.

"For the last time, James, I'm not psychic! I'm just good at guessing and figuring things out. I mean, this thing wasn't hard to figure out," he said, pointing to Jeff. "it's like putting a and b together."

James looked at him in silence for several seconds before turning to Chris. "I bet it's an Asian thing." Chris smiled warmly towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait." James said, looking like he just discovered something extraordinary. "Does that mean Blaine has one too? I bet it has something to do with his eyebrows."

"Yeah, 'cause that's not racist at all." Chris said, still smiling, and nodded slowly.

"It isn't. Being racist is like being against and undermining, right? I'm not doing that! In fact, I'm making them look even more interesting."

"And since when do I need your help to look more interesting, James?" Wes asked and leaned back in his seat. David, who was sitting across from him, smiled goofily and turned to James, giving him his full attention.

"Since two minutes ago. Pay attention, Wes!" James said. Wes raised his eyebrows and gave James a ridiculous look. James laughed and shook his head.

"Chill, Wes, it was a joke. You know I love you," he said, but after seeing that Wes was still giving him a ridiculous look, he added "and your natural awesomeness."

Wes looked more satisfied at his words and turned to Kurt. "I've been thinking, since we are on friendly terms with New Directions,"

"Haha, Nude Erections!" Terry said from the other side of the table, but loudly enough so all the Warblers and several other Dalton boys, who gave their table a weird look, heard.

Wes sighed, "Like I was saying, since we are on friendly terms with New _Di_rections, that after Regionals, we might have a friendly sing-off or just perform for each other sometime, since we won't be competing against them. Unless we tie again, which is very unlikely."

Kurt smiled. "I'd like that. I also believe they would like it too."

"Kicking their ass is going to be so much fun." Jeff said.

"Asses, Jeff. New Directions isn't made up of a single person." Nick said, who had taken the seat next to Jeff a while back.

"Seriously guys, just get married already." Chris said. Nathan caught Nick's attention, pointed at himself and mouthed '_best man'_.

Nick looked confused. "I'm sorry, but how does me saying that make us married?"

"It just does, shh, Nick." Chris said and turned to Jeff. Nick threw his hands up in defeat, earning a laugh and a pat on the back from Nathan.

"Us? What about them?" Jeff said and pointed at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine's hand was on top of Kurt's and he was whispering something into Kurt's ear, who was slightly blushing, but had a big smile on his face.

"Make it a double-wedding!" David said.

"Yeah, like Kurt would share his special day." Trent commented. "I'm leaving. I don't want to be late for class again. Mrs. Turnman already doesn't like me for not turning in my paper on the right time."

"Crap, Trent, what paper? Crap!" James said with wide eyes.

"I'll help you. You'll just turn it in her folder by five today, alright?" Trent said, throwing his now-empty strawberry smoothie in the trash.

"I'm gonna write "lifesaver" on your gravestone." James said before gathering his bag and leaving the dining hall. Trent paused and looked after James figure in confusion and turning to the table again with the same expression. He then shrugged and followed James out of the hall.

The dining hall was emptying quickly, since there were only a few minutes until the classes begun.

"C'mon, we don't want to be late for English, I'd like to get good seats." David said, giving Wes a soft punch on his shoulder. The seniors who all had English stood up from the table and started leaving, followed by some of the Warblers who were in other classes as well.

"Aren't you gonna finish your tiny orange?" Chris asked Thad. The orange remained untouched on the table.

Thad didn't turn around to meet his gaze. "Not hungry," he simply said and rushed out of the hall. Chris shot Blaine a worried look, but he just shrugged in response.


	13. Cut

**Very little Kurt and Blaine in this chapter, sorry. **

There was a little over three weeks until Regionals and things were already going to hell. David spent more time paying attention to the other Warblers than on what he was supposed to do. Kurt was both excited and annoyed and Nick was growing more nervous with each day. Robert was more quiet than usual and Flint had hearts in his eyes despite denying the fact he had a boyfriend. Frank was going overboard with his post-it notes and Nathan's grades were slightly slipping.

It was Thad David worried the most over. He often skipped meals and he wasn't getting enough sleep. He wasn't the only one who had noticed this. Chris was steadily getting more worried over Thad. He had his own problems, what with his mother practically denying him, and to add worrying over Thad onto the list of problems was a horrible idea. Randy also seemed to be picking up on this. When he saw that Thad hadn't touched his food, he pointed it out. On most occasions, Thad started picking at it and eating a part of it, but sometimes he tried to excuse himself to avoid eating.

David refused to consider the idea that Thad had an eating disorder. He did have some insecurity issues with his height which was something bullies at his old school had picked up on. He wasn't exactly insecure about it now, per se, but he didn't like it when people pointed it out. He had no issues with his body or weight, or at least not that David knew of.

David believed it was just stress getting to him. Thad was slightly stuck up and occasionally unfriendly but he did his best trying to support the people around him. He'd pushed everything aside for Chris when he needed him the most.

Thad didn't like change. David had seen him roll his eyes or sigh in annoyance when Kurt and Blaine were having small couple moments in Warbler practice. It wasn't that Thad wanted Blaine, Thad just didn't want Kurt to get all of Blaine's focus, when in Thad's opinion, he should be focusing on Regionals instead, being their lead soloist and everything.

David was ripped from his thoughts when his phone started buzzing. Wes eyed him with annoyance for disturbing his reading for a biology test. He scrunched up his face and turned back to his book when David blinked him and started making kissing faces. He picked up his phone from his desk and saw he had received a text from Chris.

'_We need to talk. Now. SC'_

David texted back _'I'll b there'_ and put his phone in his pocket.

"Is everything okay?" Wes asked, not taking his eyes off his book.

"Hopefully. I'm just going to the senior commons for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can to help you with that." David said, pointing at the notes spread across Wes' bed.

"Thank you, Dave, you're the best." Wes replied, looking relieved.

"It's not like I'm saving your life, Wes."

"Oh, I think you are. If I fail this, my parents will kill me."

"Alright, I'll see you." David said and left the room. He walked quickly through the halls of Dalton, hoping Chris didn't have bad news. He knew they would discuss Thad, he had noticed how worried Chris was over Thad.

When he arrived in the senior commons, Chris was already there. He was sitting on one of the sofas, his hands covering his mouth and he was rocking himself back and forth nervously. When he saw David enter, he stood up instantly.

"I think Thad's missing." Chris said before David had the chance to speak.

"What?" David said in disbelief. "A-Are you sure?"

"Nick said he hadn't come to their dorm all day and no one's seen him since today's classes ended. I've been trying to contact him all day, both from my phone and two others, but he won't pick up. He might have been kidnapped or-or he might be hurt!" Chris said as he walked around the room, throwing his hands up in the air. His breath came out in short breaths and he looked like he could break down right on the spot.

"Okay, Chris, just calm down, you're overreacting." David said and grabbed Chris's shoulders. "Look at me. Just breathe. We're going to find him."

"I-I'm just so scared. It's all my fault." Chris said shakily.

David raised his eyebrows at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I've just-I've just been so selfish. I-I've just been so self-absorbed up in my own problems that I've been completely ignoring his. I didn't even consider that he might have problems of his own, and now he hasn't been eating or sleeping an-and then he goes missing. It's all my fault!"

"Chris, relax. Stop blaming yourself. Is his car still here?" David asked. Chris thought about it for a second before nodding. "So he's in the school or in the area around it." They were silent for a while, both wondering where he was.

"Oh," Chris said softly. "I know where he is. Remember that room in the East Wing, with the piano and no one ever really goes there? I think he's there."

"Well, then, let's go." David said. They both left the room and walked in silence until they reached their destination. The door was slightly ajar and soft music was coming from the room. They peeked through the crack in the door and saw that Thad was positioned in front of the piano and was playing it and singing.

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

Chris entered the room but David decided to stay put outside. Thad turned his head slightly towards Chris but he kept on playing. Chris took it as a sign that he was allowed to join in the song.

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain_

_I am not alone_

_I am not alone_

David had moved to the doorway and leaned up against it. Chris's high voice and Thad's deep voice blended very well together in this song. David made a mental note to keep this moment in mind when it came to discussing songs for Regionals.

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I was cut_

It was silent for a while when the song ended. Thad moved to make a spot for Chris to sit next to him on the piano bench and Chris sat down.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked softly, laying a comforting hand on Thad's shoulder. Thad's hands were just hovering over the piano keys and he was staring at them, refusing to meet Chris's eyes. He shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chris asked. Thad shook his head once more.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about it but you must promise me to take better care of yourself." David said as he walked over to the piano. Thad looked taken aback at David's arrival.

"I haven't been eating because I've been feeling nauseous and I haven't been getting much sleep because I can't stop thinking. I promise I'll try but I just don't feel good…" Thad said.

"What are you thinking about so hard you're actually losing sleep?" David asked. "And don't try to tell me that it's none of my business because it is. In order for the council to be able to work together, all members must be fine."

"It's nothing serious or something to worry about. It's rather silly. It shouldn't bother me this much."

"Is it perhaps a crush?" David asked, a small grin spreading on his face.

"It's nothing, David, drop it." Thad said harshly. "If this is all you came here for, please leave."

"We were just worried about you, Thad. I'll drop it if you _promise_ to start eating again. I'm really worried about you."

"Fine, I'll try. But if I throw up over you, it's your fault." He stifled a yawn. "I'm going back to my dorm." He said and stood up. As he walked past Chris, he grabbed Thad's arm to stop him. He then stood up and pulled him in an embrace.

"You've been there for me when I needed you the most. If you need me, just let me know." He whispered in Thad's ear before letting him go. Thad gave him a sad smile.

"I do."

**I don't want to sound like I'm begging, but I'd love it if you guys would review. If you write a story of your own, you know what it feels like to get a review. It just completely brightens your day. So please review c: I'll love you a lot (That doesn't mean I won't love you if you don't review haha)**

**Though, I have one thing on my mind. If I make Kurt transfer, should I continue the story (it would still include Kurt mostly) or should I finish it then?**

**The song is Cut by Plumb by the way. **


	14. Party

In Kurt's opinion, the boys at Dalton were more mature, more responsible, more formal and more stuck up than other high school kids. When he imagined Dalton parties, he saw formally dressed people scattered around a room with a glass in hand, talking to other people and everything was neat and classy. And that was exactly how he imagined Warbler celebrations and parties. He never expected them to be quite like how the kids at New Directions were at Rachel's party.

It had been David's idea. He said at a Warbler meeting that he found things tense, which they were, and said they had to loosen up a bit. So they decided on staying over the weekend and throwing a party at Dalton in the senior commons.

Kurt had expected things to be formal and classy. He had expected everything to be completely under control, seeing as how David put it together. David, one of the more responsible Warblers, was someone Kurt expected to keep everything calm. He didn't expect all of the alcohol they got their hands on. He didn't expect the loud music. And he certainly didn't expect a wild take on games such as I've Never and Truth or Dare.

But let's start with the beginning.

Kurt had been spending some time in Lima before the party and arrived an hour late. As he drove to Dalton, he thought to himself that this wouldn't be another disaster, like Rachel's party had been. Boy, was he wrong.

He was just outside the senior commons and was about to grab the door handle when he heard loud laughter. When he opened and entered, he saw Jeff, Robert, Terry, Nathan and James all squished in one couch and they were singing (in James and Nathan's case, also air-drumming) the Friends theme song

When Terry, who was rather tipsy, noticed Kurt he yelled "Hey! It's my sugar-pie, it's my Kurtsie Hummely!" He then ran to Kurt and pulled him in a tight embrace.

"You know what Kurt? You like, smell good." Terry said. Kurt laughed and gave him a weird look. "Like, your hair is so soft and good smelling. Too bad Blaine can't reach up there. You should dump him and like, marry a unicorn."

Blaine took this opportunity to pull Terry away from his boyfriend and give him a push in Nathan's direction, who was playing with a lampshade. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him a soft kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss and ran his hands through Blaine's un-gelled hair.

"No gel, huh?" He murmured when they broke apart, a smile on his face.

"It's a Saturday so I decided to let those curls run free." Blaine said. "I hope you won't take Terry's advice. Unicorns are rather rare these days."

"Don't worry. I think I'll just stick with my hobbit." Kurt said and gave Blaine another kiss.

"C'mon, let's get involved in this party." Blaine said and led Kurt to a table where all the drinks were. There was a big punch bowl, probably spiked, and cups. Then there were all types of liquor. There was tequila, vodka, beer, rum, wine and several other types Kurt didn't know. There were also several bottles of soda and juice if someone wanted to blend their drinks. Blaine poured punch into his cup while Kurt blended a little vodka with soda. He wasn't a big fan of drinking but still decided to get just a little.

"Guys!" David yelled, "time for I've Never! No exceptions, gather around."

"What if you don't drink?" Robert asked.

"Then just get something non-alcohol to drink" David replied. They guys all gathered in the middle of the room, either sitting in sofas or on a chair, or in some cases, on the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'll start. I've never gone commando." David said. Frank and James took a sip. After two rounds or so, several guys were starting to become rather tipsy. A few of those who were tipsy before the game were just plain drunk now.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Terry said loudly, "My turn, I've got a good one! I have never given a blowjob!" Jeff, Nick and Blaine took a sip right after he said that. Flint groaned and took one as well.

"I knew it, I knew it! Things are getting serious with this secret guy, aren't they?" Trent asked Flint, who stuck out his tongue at him.

"Yes, I blew him, so what? That doesn't mean things are y'know… serious or anything." Flint said.

"But you like him, don't you?" Wes asked, playing with the straw in his cup.

"Ilovehim." Flint spit out, somewhat sadly. "But you know, I like him, but I don't know if he likes me that much and he's in the closet and it's complicated and I don't know what the hell to do."

"I'm not sure if that's a very healthy relationship, Flint." Robert said. "I thought you were gonna end it the other day."

"I was, but then he blew me." Flint said.

"I give up." Robert said, shaking his head. "Whatever, my turn. I've never eaten snails." Thad and Frank took a sip.

"Um, I've never had sex." Blaine said when it was his turn. Most of the guys took a sip. Nathan cried out in glee and started clapping all of a sudden, so the attention went all to him.

"I knew it! Jeff and Nick have done it! Ha! Pay up, Randy." He said, turned to Randy and gave him a smug look. Randy sighed in irritation and grabbed his wallet to pay Nathan 20 bucks.

"This game sucks, let's do something else." Randy said.

"Truth or dare! Truth or dare! Truth or dare!" Chris sung while jumping in his chair. He got hyper when he got sugar and even more so with alcohol. He had mixed vodka with soda and had gone through two cups.

"There are two more people until it's my turn again, so two more and we'll go play Truth or dare!" David said.

"Okay, okay," Nathan said "I've never made out with a girl from Crawford." Terry, Wes, David, Chris, Robert and James all took a sip.

"And last but not least, I've never cheated." Randy said. James and Nathan took a sip, looking rather guilty.

"In my defense, I was drunk and not too much into my girlfriend at that time." Nathan said. "I still feel guilty over it, though."

"She cheated on me so I cheated on her." James said simply. "She was a slut any way."

"Truth or dare, truth or dare!" Chris said, still bouncing.

"Everyone game for the game?" Nick asked. Most of the guys nodded and he took that as a sign for him to get up and find a bottle to use. When he found one, he sat back down in his spot next to Jeff and placed the bottle in the middle of a ring the boys had formed on the floor. "I think it's just fair that Chris starts, since he's so calm at the moment."

Chris spun the bottle and it landed on Nick. He did an evil laughter before asking. "Nick, truth or dare?" Chris asked. He answered with 'truth'. "Have you ever kissed anyone else than Jeff?"

"I got into a messy, drunken make-out with a guy at a Dalton party once before." He answered and spun the bottle. "Alright, Thad, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why the hell haven't you been eating?"

"I've just been nauseous lately and not really hungry. It's unhealthy and not good for me and blah blah blah but I can't help it." He grabbed the bottle and spun it. "Terry, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby."

"I dare you to wear a skirt all tomorrow morning." Thad said. Some guys 'ooh'd.

"Damn, Thad, I didn't know you were into that. It's a deal." He grabbed the bottle and spun it, ignoring the evil look Thad sent him. "Jeff!"

"Truth!"

"So like, what are you? Gay, bi, what?"

Jeff bit his lip, "I have no idea. I mean, I like girls, I've had two girlfriends in the past and things were cool and everything, so I'm not gay. But then again, it's really weird, 'cause I don't really like guys." When he caught the hurt look on Nick's face he immediately grabbed his hand and turned to him. "No, no, Nick, no. I like you, man, I mean, I love you. I'm not attracted to other guys and I can't say that I ever have. It's just you."

Nick didn't look hurt anymore, he just looked offended. "So you're telling me I resemble a girl? Is that why you're dating me?"

"I don't know what kind of freaky girls you've hung out with but believe me, you don't look like one. I've already told you I love you, stop second-guessing it. I love you. I need you." Jeff said and kissed Nick's forehead. He looked pleased at his words and gave Jeff's hand a squeeze.

"I think I'm going to puke rainbows." Terry commented.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey bullcrap, Jeff's turn." Frank said. Jeff spun the bottle with his free hand and it landed on Kurt.

"Dare," he said.

"Let Blaine mess up your hair." Jeff said. He laughed when Kurt gasped and gave him a death glare. Blaine reluctantly put his hands on his head and started messing it all up. When he was done, he kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered to him that he was sorry. He repeated the action once more, but kissed his neck instead. Kurt spun the bottle and began trying to fix his hair. It landed on Nathan.

"Dare!"

Blaine got a massive grin on his face and leaned into Kurt, whispering something in his ear.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Randy yelled.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I do what I want."

"Nathan, I dare you to kiss James." Kurt said with a smirk.

"Whaat?" James said, his eyes wide.

"Come and get it!" Nathan said, giggling. James shrugged and crawled over to where Nathan was sitting before planting a kiss on his lips. They broke apart quickly and James returned to his spot.

"You're one hell of a kisser, Nate!" He said. Nathan just smirked and shrugged. He spun the bottle and it landed on Wes, who picked a dare.

"I'm getting a payback, mister. Wes, make out with Thad. And I don't want none of that goodie-two-shoes kissing, I want to see some tongue action!"

Thad's eyes widened and he started blushing. Wes just laughed and clapped, rather drunk. He crawled across the floor and grabbed the back of Thad's neck before pressing his lips against Thad's. Thad awkwardly wrapped his hands around Wes's back, taken aback by the kiss. Wes deepened the kiss, which earned some catcalls from the other boys in the room, and pressed his body up against Thad's. They fell over, so they were lying on the floor, and soon broke apart. As soon as they did, Thad grabbed the back of Wes's head and their lips met once more.

"Okay, I just said one kiss, guys." Nathan commented, but neither of them heard it. When they broke apart once more, they were panting heavily. Wes crawled back in his spot like nothing had happened. Thad, however, sat up slowly with a dazed look on his face and a soft smile he tried to hold back by biting his bottom lip. Wes spun the bottle, which landed on Frank.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever dated a white girl?" Wes asked.

"No, I have not. Not that I'm against it or anything, I just tend to like black girls more. Black powah!" He replied, taking another sip of his drink. Kurt made a mental note to introduce him to Mercedes one day. They might actually get together.

They soon quit playing the game and started dancing and singing to the music and talk. Kurt saw that Chris had pulled Thad aside and he was looking rather upset and angry. Thad's facial expression mirrored his and it looked like they were arguing. Nick was in Jeff's lap and they were making out in one of the sofas. David, Blaine, Trent, Robert, Randy and Chris were dancing to the Jacksons Five's song _Blame it on the Boogie_.

David's plan did work out. The guys were smiling and their worries were mostly forgotten the entire night.

Blaine was pretty tipsy by the end of the evening. Kurt was walking him back to his room with one arm wrapped around his waist to support him. He helped him get undressed and into his bed. He bent down to kiss his forehead when he heard Blaine murmur.

"I love you."

Kurt pulled away and covered his mouth. He pulled them away and revealed the biggest grin that had ever been on his face. He bent down and nudged Blaine softly. He wasn't asleep yet and his eyes were wide.

He looked at Kurt and said, "Oh god, did I say that out loud?"

"Don't worry, silly," Kurt said and played with a stray curl. "I love you too."

Blaine's face lit up and he pulled Kurt closer to him, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.


	15. Get Over It

"I hate life." Flint murmured and sighed. Several Warblers were gathered in Jeff's and Flint's dorm after Jeff had alerted some Warblers of the situation. Flint had been dumped and was feeling down, so they decided to do some damage control and cheer him up.

Flint was sitting on his bed and Jeff had wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his head against Flint's. Chris was rubbing his arm with a sympathetic smile on his face. Thad and Trent were sitting on Jeff's bed and Nick was sitting right beneath them on the floor. Frank was standing close to Flint's bed and Blaine was sitting on the desk chair.

"I mean, what the hell is the matter with me? Why did my stupid big mouth need to tell him I love him?" Flint said miserably.

"The guy is stupid for letting you go. Any guy or girl would be lucky to have you." Nick said. Flint drew his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"You're right. He's a jerk. I hate guys, guys are jerks." He said. Frank bit his bottom lip to keep him from laughing. "Oh god, was I like this to Erica? I should call her and apologize…" Flint added, but didn't reach for his phone.

"You did the right thing." Trent said reassuringly.

"It sounds like the guy just wanted sex." Jeff murmured and hugged Flint tighter.

"Then why the hell do I miss him so much? I love him, I want him back. I miss my Dave…" Flint said. He then moaned in frustration and rested his forehead against his knees. "I just want to forget him…" he whispered. "Just… just say something to take my mind off him. Please."

"I saw something funny in the mall last week." Frank said awkwardly. Flint slightly raised his head to look at Frank. "There were some guys talking and they said something involving the n-word and when they said it, a black woman with a kid walked past them and did the black panther sign. It completely shut them up. In addition, her kid was singing _Fuck You_ by Cee Lo Green rather loudly."

Flint smiled weakly at Frank and rested his chin on his knees.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Frank. Now that song is stuck in my head." Nick commented. Frank laughed and shrugged.

Things were silent for a few seconds. Flint moaned again in frustration. "Why won't you get out of my head? Why? Why? Why? Why can't I just meet someone, date said person, fall in love and be happy? Why can't I have a relationship like yours?" He said, pointing at Nick and Jeff. "Or yours and Kurt's?" He said, pointing at Blaine. "Why can't I just be happy?"

"Okay, Flint, time for some damage control." Thad said, straightening himself up and brushing away imaginary dust off his blazer. "You claim to be in love with this Dave guy, but he said he's not in love with you?"

"He never said that, he just said he couldn't do this anymore when I told him I was in love with him after an argument and then he left." Flint said.

"Okay, so you claim to be in love with him and he may or may not return your feelings. You've done some sexual stuff together but never gone as far as having sex, even though he's been pressuring you to do it." Thad said. Flint nodded weakly.

"He doesn't deserve you." Thad said. Flint looked downwards and frowned. "No, Flint, listen to me!" Thad said a little louder. Flint looked up and looked into Thad's eyes. "He _doesn't deserve you_. He doesn't return your feelings yet you're holding onto the hope that he'll like you back. You need to be strong and you need to get over him. Even though he calls you and asks to get back together with you, I don't think you should."

Flint considered his words for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I just need to get over him." He sighed and straightened himself up. "I want to play football in the mud. Then I want to curl up in a blanket and watch a bad horror movie and eat cake."

"Sounds like a great plan, Flint. I'll alert Terry and those guys for the sports part, but Kurt and I will join you for that bad horror movie." Blaine said and stood up. The rest of the guys followed and they were soon all out of the room. Thad was about to go back to his dorm when he felt Chris tug at his arm and lead him away.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked harshly. Thad looked confused at his words. "What with the whole speech thing you did with Flint. Man, you can be such a hypocrite sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Thad said, obviously offended at Chris's words.

"You and Wes. You're practically drooling over a straight guy who has a girlfriend _and_ doesn't return your feelings." Chris said. Thad looked like he had just been slapped.

"How the hell do you know that? He might return my feelings, you saw us kiss during the party. Believe me, that kiss meant something."

Chris shook his head and frowned. "Thad, I know you like him, I know you do, but you've got to stop this. He was drunk off his ass, that's why he didn't mind making out with you, plus it was a dare. You pulled him in for that second kiss and even though he did kiss you back, it didn't mean anything. You're losing sleep over him and I think the reason why you're so nauseous is because you're nervous about telling him how you feel and deep down inside you know he doesn't return them."

"But…" Thad said weakly. "He doesn't even know how I feel about him. It's worth a shot telling him, isn't it?"

"No, Thad, it's not. It would make things awkward and it would be harder for the council to work together. It would create unnecessary drama that could be avoided and we can't afford it right before Regionals. If you absolutely must tell him how you feel, do it after Regionals. Do it for the Warblers, alright?" Chris said. Thad's eyes were casted downwards. He looked up with watery eyes and his bottom lip was slightly trembling. Chris frowned slightly and pulled Thad into a hug, rubbing his back and letting him sob into his shoulder.

* * *

Flint lay on the ground, not having moved from the spot after Terry tackled him. Terry lay shortly from him, laughing. Playing football in the freezing mud in the evening sure took his mind off of his ex. The other boys gathered around them and either sat down or stood above them, realizing that they wouldn't be playing much more.

"So," Frank begun "Robert put a bow in my hair the other day so I decided to steal his guitar. He already suspects me, of course, but could I keep it in one of your rooms?"

"You can keep it in my room. Jeff has a guitar similar to his and I think he forgot his at home. But seriously, a bow?" Flint said

"He's going to kill you for taking his guitar." James commented.

"The bow was pink with white polka dots. He had it coming." Frank said, making the other guys laugh.

"What the hell was he doing with a pink bow and how the hell did he get it in your hair?" Nathan asked. He was completely covered in mud and was lying on the ground, his chin resting on the football. He scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out. He then spat on the ground, trying to get mud out of his mouth.

"I think he got it from his little sister or something. I was too focused on kicking David's ass in Call of Duty." Frank replied. He gave David an evil eye when he started laughing.

"Yeah, right!" David said, laughing again.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room, watch a bad horror movie and try not to throw up at Kurt and Blaine's lovey-doveyness." Flint said.

"C'mon, I'll join you and we can make fun of them." Nathan said and stood up, patting Flint's arm.

**I dunno how I feel about this chapter. It's kind of bleh, but I still like it. So there you go, finally a reason to why Thad is acting like he is. Oh and the next chapter is going to be silly and pointless. For the next couple of days I will try to update frequently since I have vacation C:  
**


	16. Gavel

"Frank!" Kurt called out after his eyes landed on Frank when he entered the Warbler's choir room. The council had arranged an additional Warbler meeting during the week but they had to wait for several Warblers who had dance, basketball and hockey practices. Most of the Warblers decided on arriving on time, thus having to wait ten minutes. Frank raised his head and smiled as Kurt made his way over to him. Kurt took a seat next to him

"You don't happen to be seeing anyone right now?" Kurt asked Frank. Terry, who sat close to them, leaned in with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh, Kurt, I know how strong your love for Frank is but you've got to remember you're dating Blaine now. You can't exchange a puppy out for a poodle." Terry said.

"What?" Kurt asked, not amused. Frank laughed, even more so at Kurt's expression.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm single. Planning on setting me up on a date? Oh and poodle?" Frank said.

"Yeah, your hair reminds me of a poodle." Terry replied. Kurt noticed around them that some of the guys were near the council table and laughing. Kurt brushed it off, they were probably just telling a joke or something.

"It's my friend, Mercedes. I think you'd get along great. She's very beautiful, nice and funny. So… what do you think?" Kurt asked, waiting for Frank's reaction. He hadn't run this over with Mercedes, but he knew that she wanted a boyfriend. He had tried setting her up with that football player back at McKinley, but nothing happened with that.

They did have a lot in common. They were both singers and in a glee club. They were in separate schools, yes, but at least there wasn't rivalry between them. They were both proud people and even though Mercedes was a diva and Frank wasn't, he did still have that quality. They were both friendly and nice people. Kurt could imagine that their first date would be awkward, since Frank was awkward at times, but he really thought they'd be great together.

"Have you got a picture of her?" Frank asked. Not a rejection yet, this was going well. Kurt grabbed his phone and found a picture of him and Mercedes smiling at the camera. Frank had a small smile on his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, she… she's really pretty." He said. A big smile spread on Kurt's face. The first part of his plan was a success and that was the hard part. "She knows about this, doesn't she?" Frank asked, eyeing Kurt suspiciously.

Kurt considered the option of telling the truth, he really did. But doing so could mean that Frank would back out. He put on a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I told her I'd set her up with one of my friends here at Dalton. Does Friday around eight at Breadstix sound good?" Kurt asked.

"That's the place we performed Silly Love Songs on Valentine's Day, right?" He said. Then his eyes widened and he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. "Oh, right! That's where I remember her from! She was sitting next to that little brunette, right?"

Kurt nodded, "Rachel Berry, yes."

"Ooh, I see some annoyance, Kurt." Trent said.

"I can't exactly say we're best friends right now." Kurt said.

"Aw, want me to trash-talk about her? It'll make you feel better." Trent offered, making Terry laugh and nod.

"No, that's okay Trent." Kurt said.

David and Jeff made their entrance and being the last Warblers to arrive, the meeting could begin. The council, who hadn't been in their usual seats, walked over to the table and sat down. The Warblers also took their seats.

"This meet—" Wes began saying, but stopped, his eyes wide. David leaned forward, giving Wes a concerned look. Thad wasn't paying Wes any attention, but was fiddling his thumbs nervously and tapping his leg. The Warblers switched from exchanging looks with each other and staring at the council.

"Where is it?" Wes said. "My gavel, where is it?" He said a little louder. The room was dead silent, all members smirking, confused or scared.

"You!" Wes cried, turning to face Thad. "You took it, didn't you? You've always hated it and tried to get your hands on it to dispose it, haven't you? Where is it?"

Thad stared at Wes with annoyance. "I didn't take it, you idiot. You probably took it with you after a meeting and forgot it in your bag or your room or something." He said coldly. Wes looked slightly taken aback at the cold tone in Thad's voice, but brushed it off. Thad was known for being cold and angry when he was in a bad mood or if he didn't get enough sleep or was hungry, so Wes assumed he was one of those things. He turned to face the other Warblers, some who were trying to hide their smirks.

"Which one of you did it?" Wes asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Like Thad said, maybe you just forgot it." Nathan said. He was probably the only Warbler who wasn't either looking scared, confused or curious. He didn't smirk, yet he looked more confident and sure than usual. Wes picked up on this and pointed at him.

"You know where it is, don't you?" Wes said in an almost whisper, making Randy burst out laughing. He regained his poker face pretty quickly and apologized, but he was still smirking.

"I know no such things, Warbler Wes." Nathan said calmly. Wes walked around the table, but still stood on the platform the council table rested on.

"Don't lie to me." Wes said slowly, adding emphasis on every syllable.

"Okay, are we just gonna randomly quote Harry Potter now or…?" Jeff asked. Wes turned around to glare at him. Jeff's eyes widened and he shrunk back in his seat, half-burying his face in Nick's shoulder. The lower half of his face was hidden by Nick's shoulder, but it was clear he was smirking, since it reached his eyes.

"I swear, I don't know where it is." Nathan said. He would have been able to keep up the cover completely if Robert hadn't burst out laughing and not being able to stop. Nathan didn't laugh along, but he was doing his best to keep himself from smiling, but he was failing.

"If you do not tell me where it is, so help me, you will never get a solo ever again." Wes said.

"How can I tell you something I don't know?" Nathan said, making Wes sneer at him.

Kurt felt someone tug his sleeve. He saw Blaine giving him a small smile and tilting his head slightly to the left. Kurt's eyes scanned the left side of the room and after looking for a short time, he finally saw it. The gavel was resting in Randy's hands, which were behind him.

"Wes, do you really need the gavel?" David asked. When Wes turned his attention to David, Randy handed the gavel over to Trent, who hid it between himself and the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, David, I do. We can't start this meeting without it." Wes said. David sighed and turned his attention to the left side of the room.

"Guys, I hate to be a spoil sport and everything, but we must begin this meeting. Give Wes his gavel back and we can put this whole thing behind us." David said. Wes whipped around to look in the same direction David was and tried to figure out who had indeed taken the gavel.

"You do realize whoever took the gavel cannot give it up now, since said person will never get a solo throughout this year." Nick said. Wes slowly turned to glare at him, a glare that said _you-bitch-I-hate-you-for-ruining-it_.

"Fine, I'll just look for it myself. Warblers, stand up." Wes commanded. Only about half the Warblers did. The half that didn't stand up were trying their best to not burst out in laughter and some were failing.

Trent then made a snap decision. When Wes turned his head towards David, pleading with his eyes for some help, he reached for the gavel and threw it towards Terry, who grabbed it. Wes saw the movement and turned to Terry, who held the gavel up as high as he could. Wes stormed to where Terry was standing and stopped right in front of him. He didn't even attempt to reach for it since he was too short.

"The gavel. _Now_." He demanded. Terry just smiled at him. "Fine," Wes said when he realized Terry wasn't about to give up easily. He turned towards the sofa right next to him and climbed on it. He then jumped on Terry so it looked like he was getting a horse-back ride. Meanwhile, Terry quickly lowered his arm and handed the gavel to Chris, who ran away with it. Wes didn't notice this movement and started punching Terry in his chest.

"Where is it? Give me it! You just had it, where has it gone? Give me it, give me it now!"

"Stop!" A loud voice boomed from the other side of the room. Thad stood next to the open window, holding the gavel loosely in his hand, which was stretched through the open window. Wes gave an audible gasp. "I won't drop it if everyone will just sit down and let us carry on with this meeting. It wasn't arranged so you could trick Wes and make him run around the room like a lunatic. Those who arranged it and took part in this won't be disqualified from getting solos."

"I swear, if you drop it…" Wes said, now standing on the floor next to Terry.

"Wes, for the love of God, it's a freaking gavel! Why the _hell_ are you so obsessed with it? Unless it was made by your blind great-great-great-great grandmother while escaping the Huns, neither I nor you nor anyone else should give a shit about it." Thad said, obviously agitated. The Warblers began taking their seats again in silence, no one wanting to anger Thad further.

David sent Thad a concerned look. "Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

Thad extracted his arm from the window and let it drop by his side, the gavel still in his hand. "I just have a lot on my mind and you're all behaving like five year olds." He said. He closed the window and moved towards the table, setting the gavel in the middle of the table and sat down in his seat. Wes soon followed. He picked up the gavel reluctantly and banged it.

"This meeting has been called to order. Regionals is coming up and we need to work out what numbers we're going to do and the choreography."

**Semi silly chapter, involving the famous gavel! The next one or the one after that will be a bit on the more dramatic side. Sorry for having so many angsty/drama moments in this story. I dunno why, but it's so much fun writing them. I won't go overboard with them, though. If you feel like they're too many, just let me know. It's much easier to write the silly and more humorous parts of the story, so yeah. I'm rambling. Whatever. **


	17. Flaws

If someone was feeling upset, Thad always knew. He was used to take care of other people. He had comforted his little brother when their parents were going through their divorce and when he got nightmares, he comforted Chris after his mother disowned him, he calmed Nick down in his first year when he had a nervous breakdown in the middle of a McKinley vs. Dalton hockey game, and he comforted Terry after his girlfriend of two and a half years cheated on him.

So when he saw Flint, he couldn't help but be concerned. The boy went from lovesick and happy to sad and heartbroken to hopeful and then back to heartbroken in little over a month. When he noticed that Flint wasn't in his classes before noon, but arrived after lunch break, not acting like himself, he knew there was something wrong. Thad had a hunch it was about his ex, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Frankly, he didn't want to try to figure it out, since every thought lead to something worse. He decided to stop trying to figure out what was wrong when he considered the fact that Flint had been blackmailed into murdering a child and its puppy.

Finding out what was up with Flint became an absolute must when Jeff pulled Thad into an empty classroom during break. He told him Flint had told him we was going out and asked him to keep the window open because he would be late. Flint came in around 1 AM and refused to talk to Jeff. He only crawled in his bed and lay there. Jeff just shrugged it off, thinking he was just tired, but Jeff nudged Flint in the morning, he asked Jeff to leave him alone.

Jeff told him he'd be spending the day with Nick so Thad got all the privacy he wanted with Flint. He stood in front of their dorm and knocked. When there was no reply, he knocked again, harder. He heard someone mumble "go away." Thad took it as his cue to enter the room.

"I thought you went out with Nick." Flint mumbled. He was lying in his bed, completely hidden by the covers. Thad walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"He did." Thad replied. He felt Flint slightly tense.

"Thad?" He said in an almost whisper. "Could-could you just leave me alone?"

"No." Thad said. "Misery loves company."

"You feel like shit too, huh?" Flint asked and received a nod from Thad.

Flint moved into a sitting position with an almost unnoticeable wince. His eyes were slightly red and he looked like he hadn't really gotten any sleep, despite having spent most of his time in bed for the last 15 hours.

"I'm sorry." Flint whispered. Thad tilted his head, looking at Flint in confusion. "I failed you. I-I wasn't strong enough."

"What are you talking about, Flint?" Thad asked, his thoughts racing. Did he fail the blackmailing guy, thus something bad would happen to Thad? Perhaps he stole Thad's car, picked up his little brother from school and drove it off a cliff.

"I did it. I slept with him." Flint replied. Thad was secretly revealed it wasn't what he thought earlier, but he was only slightly shocked. He told Flint he shouldn't get back together with him for a reason. Flint was a hopeless romantic and he wore his heart on his sleeve. Thad knew after he told him he was in love, all he wanted was to be loved back. That was clearly something he wouldn't get from the guy, what with dating a closeted guy.

But then Thad realized he could have prevented this. If he had only just reminded him that sleeping with someone won't make them love you back, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"I just… I just really regret it, y'know? You always hear people talk about how special their first time was and…" Flint said, his voice drifting away.

"You're not still dating him, are you?" Thad asked.

"No." Flint answered. "I pretty much regretted it after we did it and he picked up on it. He looked kind of guilty and then we broke it off. He's not a bad guy, he really isn't."

Flint sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I just hate this so much. I just want to meet someone and fall in love and that would be it. No unnecessary drama, no heartbreaks, never feeling like you don't matter… I-I mean, is this something I'm doing? Am I doing something wrong? Am I such a horrible person that it's not possible to love me? Am I really that repulsive?"

"It is _definitely_ not you, Flint. You're a wonderful person. You're smart, you're talented, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're sweet, you're caring, the list could go on and on. You just need to find someone who appreciates all of those things and doesn't take advantage of them. Someone who loves you despite your flaws or even finds them endearing. Someone who laughs at your dorky jokes, someone who finds it adorable when you struggle with making a full, intelligent sentence, someone who loves every part of yourself you dislike."

Flint was silent for a while. "Y-You think that this person exists?" He asked, scooching closer to Thad.

"I do." Thad said, smiling. Flint smiled at his words and Thad felt his heart flutter. He really did have a big, gorgeous smile.

Flint casted his eyes downwards. "Do you think any of these things?" He asked, shyly.

"Of course I do. You've heard me laugh at your jokes. You know how I find your history comic-notes flattering. You know how much I love your voice." Thad said.

Flint chuckled and made an eye contact with Thad. His eyes were really dark and big, the type you could just get trapped in forever. Flint had read and heard about people getting lost in someone's eyes, but he never thought he'd actually experience it. He certainly didn't expect it to happen while looking into his friend's eyes. Then there was his smile, that beautiful smile. And, his chin dimple, _oh god_, the chin dimple.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Thad cleared his throat and broke the eye contact. _What_ the hell was that? Why was he thinking about his friend, his good friend, in that way? This couldn't be happening, he couldn't be falling for him. He couldn't get screwed over again, not this soon.

"So… are you feeling better?" Thad asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Much. Thank you. I really… really appreciate this. Y'know, you taking the time to come see if everything's alright and cheering me up. It really worked, I don't feel like utter crap anymore. I actually feel worth it." Flint replied, leaning slightly into Thad.

Before Flint knew it, Thad's lips were on his own. The kiss ended way too quickly in Flint's opinion, but he clearly understood why. Thad was panicking. His eyes were wide, he was fiddling with his thumbs and his bottom lip was trembling slightly.

"I-I didn't, I, um, I'm sorry. That was so insensitive and-and selfish of me, y-you just broke up with your boyfriend. Oh god, please don't hate me." Thad said fast, his voice shaky. Flint laughed, making Thad narrow his eyes slightly and look at him with offence while still being nervous.

"You're such a nervous wreck."

"I-I can't help it. I absolutely hate it. I guess you could call it a flaw." Thad said. He didn't look as nervous as before, seeing how Flint didn't have any negative reactions to the kiss.

"I find it adorable." Flint said, leaning in for another kiss.

**Sorry for it being so short. Anywho, there'll be quite a lot of Kurt and Jeff friendship interaction in the next chapter C: Oh and I feel like I'm on kind of a roll here, so expect chapters daily or every other day for like a week. I can't believe I have so many chapters in this story, and oh god, all the reviews! Thank you guys so much 3**


	18. Skype

Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop open by his side. He was going to talk to Mercedes over Skype about how her date with Frank went. It was almost 3 PM and all he was doing was waiting for her to log on. She had gone away with her family during the weekend to visit her grandma, who happened to live where there was no cell phone connection. They had texted each other and it sounded like it went very well. But that didn't satisfy Kurt, oh no, he wanted all the details. He hadn't gotten a hold of Frank yet but he was determined to hear both sides of how the date went.

Classes ended early for Kurt on Mondays and Warbler practice was almost two hours away. For New Directions, Glee club was a half an hour away. Mercedes texted him telling him that her class, who she shared with a few New Directions members, was being cut short. They decided on using this half an hour to Skype each other and chat.

He heard a soft knock on the door and his first thought was that it was just Trent, even though he told him he was going to work on some project with other Warblers before the meeting. But that was quickly wiped from his mind when he realized it would be silly to knock on the door to your own dorm. He didn't have much time to guess because Jeff's head popped up.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked. Kurt opened his mouth to tell him that yes, indeed he was, but stopped himself. This could turn into something very interesting. It would be interesting to see how the members of New Directions would react to Jeff. If they liked him, they'd probably get along with the rest of the Warblers. Plus, Jeff probably knew how Frank felt after the date.

"No, not really. I was just about to talk to my friend Mercedes." Kurt replied. Jeff took it as his cue to enter the room and sit down next to Kurt.

"Mercedes as in Mercedes-who-went-out-with-Frank Mercedes?" Jeff asked with a big smile.

"Yes, that's the one. Do you know how Frank felt about the date?" Kurt said with a small smile on his face.

"Um, I think he liked it. He's planning on asking her out again." Jeff said. He then got an amused look on his face. "But that's not the reason why I came here."

Kurt raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well then, why did you come?"

"A little bird whispered in my ear that Thad and Flint are kind of an item now." Jeff said, his smile wide. God, did he ever stop smiling?

"I did not see that coming." Kurt said with a small laughter. "But did that bird happen to be Trent?" Kurt asked. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been him. He was almost as big of a gossiper as some of the girls in McKinley.

"No, actually, it was a mockingbird." Jeff replied.

Kurt laughed. He didn't think of Thad as a guy who'd kiss and tell. Then again, he'd never think of Thad as a guy who kissed other guys.

He saw that Mercedes had come online and he squeaked with excitement. He answered her call and looked at Jeff from the corner of his eye. He didn't give Kurt a weird look for squeaking, but instead found his laptop very interesting.

"Hi Kurt!" Mercedes cried when her picture finally appeared on the screen. Tina was sitting next to her, with what looked to be Mike's arm around her, and Puck was sitting on her other side.

"Hey, who's that?" Puck asked, pointing at Jeff.

"Jeff," He said with a small wave. Mike moved from his seat to sit behind Tina, so he'd have a better view on the computer, arms still draped around her, and rested his chin on her head.

"This is Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Tina." Kurt said, pointing to each person while he said their name. "So, Mercedes, how did the date go?" Puck turned his head slightly to look at Mercedes but didn't say anything.

"It was great! Frank is such a nice guy, I really enjoyed it. It was a bit awkward at first, though." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, well, that's Frank." Jeff said. "Once you get past the awkward phase, he's just like, one of the best guys ever."

"He was so much fun to talk to. It took us so long to finish off our plates because we talked so much. And he's such a gentleman." Mercedes said. Then a big smile spread across her face. "After we ate, we went outside and took a walk. When we returned back to Breadstix, where our cars were, he gave me a kiss goodnight."

"I'm so happy for you." Kurt said, smiling. He was so glad to see Mercedes this happy.

"Do you think he likes me?" Mercedes asked, a bit hesitant, like she was afraid of the answer. Kurt turned to look at Jeff, since he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him.

"Yeah, he mentioned you during breakfast, so most of the Warblers should recognize your name. He really enjoyed the date and looked genuinely happy while talking about you. He used words like 'fun', 'amazing' and 'beautiful' to describe you, so I think you're pretty safe." Jeff said.

Tina gave Mercedes a hug, who was practically glowing.

"So, Jeff, how have you and your Warblers been treating my boy Kurt?" Puck asked.

"Good, I think." Jeff replied. "But just so you know, you're not getting him back. I'm finally passing French."

"What would you do if I told you I was about to transfer?" Kurt asked. Jeff's eyes widened and his smile was replaced by a sad frown. "I'm not, by the way." In less than a second, Jeff was smiling again.

"Oh, thank god. You scared me for a moment. I'm not ready to let you go, not yet." Jeff said. "But if you were to transfer, we'd just see how good you are at walking while having several guys cling onto your legs."

"So I don't have to kick your posh asses, then?" Puck asked, making Mike laugh.

"No, you don't. We love Kurt, believe me." Jeff said. Kurt couldn't help but feel warm inside. He always knew the guys liked him, but to hear it from one of them that he was loved by them felt good.

"Hang on," Jeff said and stood up. He crossed the room and picked up one of Trent's bags and placed it under the desk. He then sat down and apologized.

"It looked like a cat." He explained. Kurt shot him a weird look but returned to the computer after he realized he wouldn't be getting a further explanation.

"It sucks about why you had to transfer, though." Jeff said.

"At least you guys benefited from it." Tina said. "Kurt is so talented."

"I know, your voice is amazing!" Jeff said, using his hands to add emphasis.

"As much as I miss you, I think it's best for you to be in Dalton right now. Karofsky is still slushying us and being a big jerk." Mercedes said.

"Um… Karofsky?" Jeff asked.

"Dave Karofsky, the bully who chased Kurt out of McKinley. He's on the football and hockey team." Mike said. Kurt thought he had heard Jeff gasp at Mike's words.

"Oh… oh, right." Jeff said. "Oh, wow, would you look at the time. It's almost 3:30, I promised I'd meet Flint and help him with something, so I've got to go. See you Kurt, nice to meet you all." He said and waved at the New Directions members.

"We better go too, Kurt. We really miss you." Tina said.

"I'll see you soon, boo. And thanks for setting me up with Frank." Mercedes said. Kurt waved goodbye and then they disappeared from his screen. Kurt couldn't help but feel a bit empty. He missed them dearly.

* * *

When Jeff heard this Mike guy explain who Karofsky was, he knew he had to fake a smile immediately and get out of there as quickly as he could. He kept the smile on his face even when his back was turned to Kurt as he walked out of the room.

"Shit!" He hissed as soon as he was out of the room. He walked as fast as he could back to his room and he accidently walked in on Flint and Thad kissing. Thad looked slightly embarrassed but his expression was quickly replaced by concern when Jeff asked him to leave. Thad did as Jeff said and left.

"Fuck. Oh god, this is so messed up." Jeff said, pacing the room.

Flint tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, god, it's so wrong." Jeff replied and tugged at his blond locks.

"What? What did you do?" Flint asked, unsure if he should try to make him sit down. It wouldn't do much good, though, he'd just be unable to sit still.

"I didn't do anything."

"Then who did?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"What did I do?"

"You dated Kurt's bully."


	19. Chains

Several Warblers were sitting in Terry's and Robert's dorm, supposed to be studying, but were talking instead. Regionals was only a week away and things were tense. They knew their songs by heart and they were working on the choreography, which was close to be completed, so they weren't very worried about screwing up. But it was still nerve-wracking to think about going up to stage to perform for hundreds of people. They had heard from Kurt that New Directions was very good, which some Warblers had witnessed by themselves via youtube.

The Warblers currently in Terry's and Robert's dorm had a made a pact. Regionals was something they wouldn't discuss tonight. They had agreed on forgetting it for the night and just have fun.

"So, wait, James, what exactly did those hockey guys say?" Thad asked, slightly panicked.

"Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical…" James hummed, drumming on his legs with his hands.

"I really hope that wasn't what they said." Nathan said, laughing.

"Wait, what?" James asked. "I zoned out, sorry."

"I said, what exactly did those hockey guys say?" Thad repeated himself.

"Something about coming to Dalton to kick our faggoty asses." James said and shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Relax, Thad, they're not gonna do anything. We get shit like this all the time from other football team when we out-smart them." Terry said.

"It's true," Nathan backed him up. "Some idiot with a mohawk said he'd fuck my mom if I didn't watch my mouth. He of course didn't do anything, but he wouldn't be successful if he had attempted, though."

"It's not just football, it's soccer too." Frank added. "I sometimes get racial slurs yelled at me, but they're pretty rare seeing how most soccer teams have people of other color than white in their teams as well, and racism isn't very common these days."

"What do you do when people are disrespectful to you like that?" Robert asked, curious to hear what his friend had to say. It wasn't a secret that Frank was very proud of his orientation and there were more than one stories of him lashing back at people for being ignorant.

"I either come with a comeback or push myself even harder to win them so I can rub it in their faces. Though, um, you guys know Spencer Bradley, right?" Frank said and the guys nodded. "Yeah, he had just come out of the closet right before this one game and he was semi insecure about his sexuality then. Well, we had a game against some school and they apparently had heard about his sexuality and were being just plain disgusting. There was this one guy who was kind of like their leader or something, and he was the worst of them. I, along with several guys, yelled at their ignorant asses to shut the hell up, but they just laughed. So when the game started again, I tackled the so called leader, which resulted in him not being able to play. I got a card for it, but it was so worth it."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I appreciate you sometimes, Frank?" Blaine asked. Frank just laughed and they bumped fists.

"I don't know why, but I just get so angry when people are being hateful towards other people for something that shouldn't be hated and is something they can't change. I swear, if someone yells a racial slur mixed with a homophobic slur, you're going to have to chain me to the ground from keeping me from killing the person." Frank added.

"Well, that adds another thing to my list of things to keep on me all the time just in case." Nathan said. "Chains, duck-tape, red maker, a pillow, broom, band aids, a scarf, batteries and that thing you use to charge your ipod."

"You're forgetting flip-flops. You never know when you might need 'em." Terry added.

"I wonder if you can kill someone with a flip-flop…" James wondered aloud, stroking his chin. The Warblers shot him a look.

"You're so wonderfully weird, did you know that?" Nathan said and James just smiled.

"But to answer your question, I believe you can." Blaine said.

* * *

"Thad?" Chris called after Thad, who was walking towards the senior commons. Thad stopped and Chris ran the few steps that were between them, patting Thad's shoulder when he reached him. "I've got to talk to you."

"Can't this wait? The Warbler meeting is soon beginning and I can't be late." Thad asked.

"This should only take a minute." Chris said. He looked around himself to make sure they were alone before continuing. "So, you and Flint, huh? Please, do not tell me you're using him to get over Wes."

Thad swallowed and began to tense up. "U-um, I do like Flint, I really do, but I guess you could say I'm also not over Wes completely. To get over an obsession you must find something new to obsess about, right?" Thad said. Chris knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Not that I'm obsessed about them or anything, i-it's just the easiest way to explain this situation."

"Thad, you can't do this to Flint." Chris said. "He's recovering from a heartbreak."

"And so am I!" Thad cut in.

"Do you realize how crushed Flint will be when he finds out you're just using him to get over Wes?" Chris said harshly. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"What's with the accusing, Chris? Do you honestly believe I would do something horrible like this? I like Flint, okay? I really do. But right now, I also like Wes. Flint likes me back, Wes doesn't. So with the help of Flint, I will get over Wes." Thad said. Chris was about to open his mouth to say something but Thad lifted his hand as a signal for him to shut up and began talking again.

"And how the hell do you know that Flint isn't just using me as well? He's heartbroken and he might as well be still in love with this guy. Why won't you go yell at him as well? I don't know what the hell is the matter with you right now, Chris, but why do you keep talking to me like you're my mother? I-I know that you're only trying to help me or whatever, but the more you scold me, the more it sounds like you're judging me."

"I'm not judging you, Thad. I'm just honestly trying to help you. I really, really care about you. I freaking love you, dude. You've always been there for me and I'm just trying to do the same for you. I don't want you to screw this up, I don't want you to hurt someone or be hurt, I don't want you to be heartbroken. I just want you to be happy and what you're doing right now may cause you pain."

"Yeah?" Thad said coldly. "Well, try to do it more like a friend. I know you only mean good by it, but it just feels like you're jealous and like you're trying to keep me from being happy." Thad said and turned around to walk to the senior commons, seeing as how the meeting would begin in two minutes.

"Oh my god, Thad, are you kidding me?" Chris called after him. Thad didn't stop or slow down, he just kept on walking. "I'm trying to keep you away from doing one of the most irresponsible and dumb thing that will only cause you heartbreak and you call me jealous? Why the _hell_ are you even on this council? You obviously aren't as smart as we think you are."

Thad stopped in his tracks and turned around. He walked back to where Chris stood and stopped right in front of him.

"You think this is easy? You think I like having this gut-wrenching pain in my chest knowing that someone I really like doesn't like me back? And then when I finally find someone else I can relate to and actually begin developing feelings for said person, my best friend tries to keep me away from him. How the hell do you think I feel?"

"Oh, believe me, I know all about pain." Chris said bitterly. "Yes, you are probably in a bad place right now, emotionally wise, but would you please just stop being a twelve year old girl and actually step up to your responsibilities? If I hadn't stopped you from telling Wes how you really feel, this council would be so fucked up right now we wouldn't even have the slightest chance at Regionals. The fact that I had to step up and tell you how to do your fucking _job_ is just—"

Chris was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw. After he suffered the blow, he himself completely lost it as well. He punched Thad as hard as he could, his fist hitting his nose, and blood exploded from it. Thad used his body to push Chris up against a wall and then punched him in the stomach. Chris doubled over but soon regained himself and kicked Thad in the leg. The next thing he knew, there was yelling around them. Chris managed to punch Thad one more time, hitting his eye, before he was pulled away from him.

Thad kicked and punched and fought against Terry, who was holding him back, trying to get back to Chris. Thad fought so hard Nick had to help Terry to keep him from getting loose. David and Trent were holding back Chris who looked a little tamer. Blaine, Kurt and Flint stood there as well, shocked and not sure what to do.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" David cried. Neither of the boys answered, they just panted and tried fighting against the hands holding them back.

"Thad?" Flint piped up timidly. Thad's eyes landed on Flint's shocked and scared face and he stopped fighting against Terry and Nick.

Kurt's eyes were wide and he stood a step behind Blaine. It never crossed his mind, not once, that a fistfight would happen within the halls of Dalton. He never thought it would happen between two Warblers who were best friends. Thad had taken care of Chris, he had comforted him, sheltered him and protected him, and here he was, fighting him.

"I won't do the right thing to do, which is report this to the principal, if you talk this thing out. I'm not letting you go before you sort this out, whatever it is." David said.

"You had _no right_ to tell me how to do my job." Thad hissed at Chris immediately after David said his words. Chris tried to shoot his arm forwards in attempt to get out of the grip, but it only made David hold him tighter.

"Yes I did. You could have ruined our shot at Regionals. You could have as well destroyed the Warblers temporarily." Chris replied. The Warblers shot each other confused looks.

"Thad, what the hell did you almost do?" Terry asked, but Thad ignored him.

"Has it never crossed your mind that I have limits? I can't count on one hand all the people I've comforted. Yes, you did give me your shoulder to cry on but before you did, you yelled at me and called me a hypocrite. Then after that, you yell at me some more. I just need you to be my friend, okay? How hard is that to understand? I'm allowed to make mistakes too. I'm allowed to screw up every now and then. I'm allowed to be confused about my feelings. And you know why? Because I'm _fucking human_. I'm not just some kind of superhuman who can take care of everyone else. I need to be taken care of every now and then, too." Thad said.

The room went silent. Those who Thad had comforted in the past felt slightly guilty. Chris stopped struggling and the anger ran off him. Trent loosened his grip on him but David didn't dare take the risk.

"I'm sorry." Chris said. He also looked like he was. "I forgot that, I'm sorry. But I still stand my point. I did all of those things because I care about you. I didn't mean for them to offend you and I'm sorry that they did. And… and thanks for being there for me. I'll do my best at doing the same."

"I know I was being stupid, I do. Thank you from, well, keeping me from doing that first stupid thing. You should just shut up about the second one, though. I know what I'm doing and I promise you, I won't end up hurting anyone." Thad replied.

"Alright," David said. "I guess you're not going to tell us what this is about and I respect that, so I'll drop it. This meeting will be pushed back by ten minutes. Flint, you go with Thad to the restrooms and clean up his nose. Trent, I expect you to take care of Chris. Nick and Terry, go get enough ice for the two of them. Kurt and Blaine, clean up the blood."

Terry let go of Thad and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me and sorry for not being there for you." Terry said and walked away before Thad could respond. Nick gave his shoulder a squeeze and left as well. He looked over at Flint, who's expression was still shocked, and noticed the terrified look on Kurt. Blaine was rubbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

Flint didn't say a word, he just grabbed Thad's hand and led him to the bathrooms. He first spoke up when he was almost done cleaning all the blood off Thad's face.

"Why'd you do it?"

Flint wasn't looking him in the eyes, instead he was avoiding them and focusing on attending his bloody nose.

"He thought I was just using you." Thad said. Flint still refused to look him in the eyes, but Thad felt him tense slightly.

"Why did he think that?" He asked.

"I… I've, um, sort of been having feelings for… for Wes." Thad admitted. Flint froze for a few seconds before starting to clean up the wound again.

"Oh?" He mumbled. Thad could see the hurt in Flint's eyes and he felt as if though his stomach had dropped.

"I've had them for him for a while, a-and then we kissed, you know, in the party, and they grew stronger. Then Chris told me it was never going to happen between us and they disappeared a little. Then we kissed and I began having feelings for you. And… and now I like you both."

"Who do you like more?" Flint asked.

"You. At least I have a chance with you. What I feel for Wes is something that will never work out, thus it will never bloom. What we have is something that can turn into something magnificent."

Flint finally met his eyes. They didn't have the hurt look in them anymore. He bent down to give Thad a soft kiss.

"This may probably be one of the most fucked up relationships I've heard of. We're both using each other to get over someone else. Maybe it will last, maybe it won't. But I will sure as hell enjoy it while I still can."

**My longest chapter so far. Whoo! It was so much fun writing this and it turned a lot more angstyer than I had planned it, but I really hope you will enjoy reading it as well. **


	20. Don't

**Warning, this chapter begins pretty silly and ends rather drama/ansgty. I absolutely love writing angsty and drama scenes, as well funny parts, so I'm gonna attempt at combining two of those things in this chapter. There is more drama now because I find it easier to keep up a story line with those, instead of just something funny but pointless.**

Regionals was so close. Some of the Warblers were beginning to lose it, nerve wise. Randy had a test the same week as Regionals, assigned by a teacher that disliked the Warblers. He had asked her to reschedule the test because he was too busy to study for it because of Warbler rehearsals. She said that her class was more important than some silly singing group and that it shouldn't even be in this school.

So, Randy being Randy, answered every question with witty answers. The teacher had given him detention and scolded him, telling him that Christopher Columbus wasn't from 'Coba Cobacabana, the hottest spot of north Havana', Napoleon wasn't 'some angry bitch on his period' and Poland wasn't invaded by the Germans in the year 'Fuck you'. The words 'It's not gonna suck itself' etched onto the back page, that was supposed to be blank, thank you very much, were very distasteful and unnecessary. He was supposed to be banned from performing with the Warblers and disbanded from school for at least a week, but luckily his parents were very powerful people and demanded that he would be allowed to stay if he could get above B+ on his final test in the subject and if he took detention. Nick had also gotten detention for yelling at his teacher about how no one really cared about Geometry and how useless it was when he lost it during a project he didn't understand.

So the Warblers had come to a decision, they needed to relax. They had decided on having a gathering and just hang out. They had planned on hanging out in the senior commons, but since they almost always hung out there, they had decided to go to the mall in Lima. It would be a win-win, since several boys were craving ice-cream and some had to do some shopping. While most clubs hung out in the cafeteria or in their dorms, the senior commons were almost always occupied by Warblers in their free time. Several guys at Dalton also hung out near the senior commons in case they'd burst out into song.

Since the fight with Thad, Chris had a green bruise on his jaw. Thad, himself, had a purple black-eye. It should be healed enough before Regionals so they could hide it with make-up. They currently had some make-up on, but it wasn't enough to hide the bruises completely.

"You know what song I absolutely love?" Robert began randomly. They were standing close to the entrance, some eating their ice-cream, others holding a bag of stuff they had bough. Jeff, Trent, Kurt and Chris had bought some clothes and Kurt realized he wasn't the only Warbler interested in fashion. "The random nonsense in the beginning of the Lion King."

Several Warblers started to sing the beginning part rather loudly, until they were unable to because of how hard they were laughing.

"Guys, guys, don't ruin a perfectly good song!" Blaine said with a big smile on his face. Several people had turned to give them weird looks but the boys paid them no mind. Next to him, Kurt had his eyebrows raised but he was laughing at them.

"You're just jealous because you don't know the words!" Trent said in a diva-like manner, with wiggles and everything, and snapped two times while waving his hand in the air. He tried to hold character but failed due to the guys laughing around him and laughed as well.

"Hey, you guys remember in the Lion King when the monkey held up Simba in the air like some god? I don't know why but every now and then I get the urge to do that to my cat." Terry said.

"You also tried to do that to me once." Randy added.

"Push me and I'll do it again." Terry shot back.

"What was Scar's name before he got his scar?" Jeff wondered out loud.

"Prince Raphael the second of the East." Nathan replied.

"Seriously?" James asked. Nathan only laughed, leaving James with a confused look.

"Okay, I've just got to ask," Randy began. "You two are dating?" He asked, pointing at Thad and Flint. They nodded. "And you?" He pointed at Jeff and Nick, who nodded as well. "And you?" He pointed at Blaine and Kurt, who smiled. "Wow, we have three Warbler couples. That's so cool."

"We've not only caught up with the Crawford girls, but we've gone past them. We've got three couples, they have two." David said.

"We rule in every way, baby!" Terry said with a smile and pulled a victory pose. Flint hummed the Final Fantasy victory song.

"What about back at your old glee club? How many couples are there?" Chris asked Kurt.

"Three plus." Kurt answered. When Chris shot him a confused look he explained it further.

"Well, there are Mike and Tina and then there Brittany and Artie. Lauren and Puck are borderline dating, and Finn is with Quinn right now. That's it, I think. They break up and get together all the time, that's why I said plus." Kurt said.

James's phone began buzzing and Robert groaned. "Who the hell keeps texting you? You're even worse than Frank constantly getting texts from his new girlfriend."

Frank blushed slightly. "At least I get texts."

Robert mocked offence and raised a finger in the air. "Oh, oh-ho, you did not just go there."

"Just this girl from Crawford I've been seeing. We're going out on a date this weekend." James said. "By the way, I'm going to need some tips. I'm like, the least romantic guy there is."

"Is she in the glee club?" David asked. James nodded. "Well, serenade her. Find a song that fits how you feel about her and sing it to her. She will love it, I promise."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Someone asked from behind them.

Nick's eyes went wide, the color drained from his face and his breath got caught in his throat. His hand shot out and grabbed Jeff's tightly. His back was turned to the stranger, but Jeff was facing him. He looked confused but then his eyes widened when he figured out who it was. Kurt saw Jeff's and Nick's face before he saw the stranger, but he already knew who it was.

Randall.

Most of the Warblers looked confused but defensive at the same time. Just taking one look at Nick's face made Nathan and Terry realize something was very wrong and they stepped forward, between Nick and the guy.

"Aw, does the little faggot need body guards?" Randall taunted. Jeff opened his mouth and was about to say something but Nick squeezed his hand tighter.

"If you love me, don't say a word." Nick whispered and Jeff closed his mouth.

"Alright, who are you and what the hell is your problem?" Terry asked the guy, sounding agitated.

The guy smirked. "Why won't you ask the fairy? Surely, he's told you about me. He'll do anything to get sympathy and attention, now won't you, Nick?"

Nick didn't answer. "Just leave." Nathan said to the guy.

The guy laughed. "If anyone should leave, it's him. I'm not the one who's being a disgusting homo."

Terry snapped. He grabbed the front of the guy's jacket and pulled him close to his face. "You listen to me and you listen good, alright? The one who's being disgusting is you. He's done nothing to deserve this from you. Leave right _now_ and don't even dare to lay your homophobic eyes on him or any of us again. Just get your ass over to your little friends, who are currently laughing at you right now, and hang your head in shame for being so god damn ignorant."

He let go of the guy. He looked scared, but he tried to cover it up with a cocky grin. Terry still looked furious and quite frankly, he was scaring Kurt. Nathan looked like he was ready to jump on the guy any second.

The guy fixed his jacket and scratched his chin. "Alright, I'll leave. I don't want to be seen with failures like Nick anyway. I mean," the guy said and cackled, "what kind of moron can't even kill himself? How the hell do you fuck that up?"

They were too shocked to yell something after him, too shocked to chase after him, too shocked to give him that punch he deserved. Nick's eyes were squeezed shut. The guy had said the only thing he didn't want him to say. He could have cut down Nick all he wanted, yelled all of those hateful things at him, but he just couldn't mention that. Only Kurt, Jeff and Nathan knew. Nathan didn't pay the guy any attention after he said those words, he only saw him leave from the corner of his eyes. He turned to Nick right away, knowing he didn't want that specific information to slip out.

Things were silent for some time. Everyone was focused on Nick's trembling form. No one dared to be the first one to pipe up, but Blaine eventually stepped up.

"Is it… I-Is that true?" He asked. Nick's trembling only got worse and tears slid down his cheeks. Jeff pulled him in an embrace, one hand stroking his hair while the other held him tight. Nick's hands were wrapped around Jeff, his hands squeezing the fabric of his blazer.

"It is," Nathan said quietly. The Warblers looked taken aback. None of them had been expecting this. Yes, they knew he had a horrible time at his old school, being bullied and taunted, but they never knew he had been driven to suicide. Even Thad, Nick's roommate had no idea it was this bad. He did consider that Nick might have had suicidal thoughts, but he never thought he'd actually gone through with it. The lack of information on this matter was annoying some of the Warblers, but they knew better than to push it.

Few people were coming in and out of the mall and where they were standing and few people passed by. Jeff held Nick, waiting for him to calm down a little, while a couple of Warblers stood on the lookout in case the guy would return.

"Wanna go back to Dalton?" Jeff murmured in Nick's ear. He nodded. "C'mon, it's okay." Jeff said, releasing him from the embrace and grabbing his hand instead. The Warblers followed them out of the mall and into the parking lot. They had shared cars, thus only taken three. Jeff and Nick got into the backseat of one of them, as did Thad who had requested so. It was Terry's car, so he drove it, and Nathan joined him in the front seat.

The car ride was quiet. Nathan tried his best to keep himself from shooting Nick worried glances, but Terry adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could see Nick in it. Thad held his hand in silent support and Jeff held him.

"Please don't hate me if this affects Regionals." Nick said, his voice hoarse.

"That's not even a possibility." Thad said gently.

**No, I don't hate Nick. I feel bad for even writing this. But don't worry, I won't torture him much more. I think. **


	21. Regionals

They lost.

The week before Regionals was hectic. The council was freaking out, trying to perfect their performance even more. The Warblers were doing their best to focus on Reginonals. Other club activity was dropped, homework was less for them since most of the teachers wanted them to win, and they had Warbler rehearsals every day.

They _lost_.

After everything they did, after how hard they had tried. Some members just shrugged and though 'hey, I've always got next year' but some members couldn't. The seniors were taking it hard. That was their last shot, their last chance, and they blew it. There wasn't much left of school and before they knew it, they'd be graduated and going all into different directions. Some to college, some out into the big world in hope to make it in the music and acting industry.

_They lost_.

On the way back to Dalton the bus ride was quiet. Chris sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his chin resting on top of his knees. Terry wasn't smiling, wasn't telling jokes, wasn't talking, but he was silent. David had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. He didn't want to open them, he didn't want to face the reality that it was all over. Wes was listening to his iPod, his eyes filled with tears ready to spill over, but he wouldn't let them. Thad sat next to Flint, who was in the year below, and was resting his head on Flint's shoulder. They hadn't said a word to each other the entire ride.

When they got back to Dalton, the Warblers went straight to their dorms. The only interaction between most members were simply soft mumbles, telling someone 'goodnight'. Thad, Flint, Nick and Jeff had made a silent agreement, a simple nod was exchanged, and rooms were switched. Thad would be staying in Flint and Jeff's dorm while Jeff would be staying in Nick and Thad's dorm. Thad needed Flint. He couldn't be alone, not now. Nick needed Jeff just as much after the encounter at the mall.

They didn't mope for long. They had the entire night to think it all through and when the morning came, they understood that life goes on. They may have lost this competition but there were plenty of other things they might win in life. New Directions deserved this win. They probably fought just as hard for that victory. Although, some Warblers thought they were better than the McKinley glee club, but they didn't voice it out loud.

They didn't dwell long on the fact that this was some of their final chances and they lost. That wasn't the most important part right now. This was only temporarily and even though they didn't win this, it wouldn't matter for long. It was an issue that should be put aside for the bigger ones.

The big issue was all the hurt. The first one was Thad and Chris, best friends, fighting each other. Nearly no one knew why the fight had occurred, but they seemed to have worked it out, so there was no reason to push it and demand to know why it happened. The second one was Nick. He had been in this school for three years. Two and a half years in the Warblers as well. And almost no one knew. They all knew he had been bullied, they all saw what a nervous wreck he was when he first started attending Dalton, and they all saw how terrified he was of the jocks.

Nathan was the first one to know. He was Nick's first friend at Dalton and also the first person who saw him break down. Nick had cried so hard when he was telling Nathan the whole story, he had to take several pauses. After that, Nathan swore he would never let anyone, especially that Randall guy, hurt him like this again and get away with it.

Nathan was a man that kept all of his promises. After the incidence at the mall, he was absolutely furious. He wanted to get back at the guy right after he told everyone about Nick's suicide attempt, but Nick came first. Only a few days after this happened, Regionals finally came. That made him put his revenge aside. He hadn't done anything yet, but he certainly was going to. Then he heard about a hockey match between Dalton and McKinley that was coming up soon. He made James promise himself that the guy would not leave the match without getting what he deserved

Jeff was the second one to know. Even though Nick was close to Nathan, he became even closer to Jeff. They shared a lot of classes, but they had never spoken before. That is, until the Warblers. They soon became good friends. In Nick's junior year, he began developing feelings for the other boy. Shortly after Christmas break, Jeff noticed Nick never came back from his home with any pills. He always asked someone else for pills for when he needed them. That sparked up a conversation between them. Nick tried making up an excuse for why he never had any, but Jeff didn't buy it. After Jeff playfully pressing on the matter, asking him why, Nick blurted out that he OD'd.

The third and last one he told was Kurt. Blaine had asked him to talk to Kurt, who had been bullied in his old school to an extent that he had to transfer, because Blaine knew Nick had had a hard time at his school and because Blaine wasn't very comfortable talking about his experience with bullies in detail just yet. Blaine never knew he had gone as far as suicide. He had explained Kurt's situation in a way that Blaine sounded scared Kurt might harm himself. He truly cared about the boy and was just trying to look after him, so Nick found it necessary to include the suicide attempt when talking to Kurt, in hope that if he was having those thoughts, he might get him to snap out of them.

Nick had always hoped the rest of the Warblers would never know. A part of him was so scared that if they found out they'd start to treat him differently, with more caution and more gently. That they'd tip-toe around things that involved suicide or death. That they'd look at him with sympathy. That they'd be scared of him still feeling that way, of him still being suicidal.

He always disliked talking about it. He thought it made himself sound weak and stupid and that when he told people about it they'd see the real him, a coward. He'd always been a coward. He didn't dare to stand up for himself. He didn't dare ask anyone for help. He was afraid to tell anyone about how he felt, because he was afraid they'd just tell him to shake it off. When he made the choise to kill himself, it was actually one of the few moment where he felt brave. He felt like he was actually in control and he was doing something for himself. He was brave enough to pull it off. He didn't back out and cower away. He actually went through with it.

He didn't want to relive it, he didn't want to think about his old school, he didn't want to think about the people he had called his friends, he didn't want to think about how no one did anything despite seeing that he was clearly being bullied, and he didn't want to think about the bullies.

But he had to.

He knew from the second he walked into the first Warbler meeting after their loss at Regionals that they would discuss it. When he walked in, the entire council had their eyes on him. David smiled a comforting smile at him, Wes looked sympathetic and Thad looked guilty. He took his seat next to Jeff, who smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Terry sat in a seat next to them. He was, thankfully, back to being himself. It had started to feel empty to some of the Warblers not hearing Terry's constant loud voice. While it could be annoying that he rarely shut up, it was also comforting to know that it was always there.

Terry was debating with Frank which was better, Playstation 3 or XBOX 360. It would have been an interesting conversation to listen to, since they had begun throwing insults at each other, which of course weren't taken as an offence, but Nick was too busy trying to calm himself down. His boyfriend must have picked up on it because he gave his hand a squeeze and leaned closer to him.

"It's going to be okay." Jeff whispered.

Nick smiled as Jeff gave him a kiss on the forehead. Wes banged his gavel and officially began the meeting, seeing as how everyone had arrived.

"Now I know most of us are sad for losing at Regionals but I think it's important to add that we did our best. We didn't mess anything up and we were good, only the New Directions were better. Even though we aren't competing anymore, the Warbler meetings and rehearsals will still go on. We can still perform, both within the halls of Dalton and at other places. But that is not what we will discuss at this meeting." Wes said.

"Junior member, Nick." Wes said. Nick swallowed hard. "I know this may be uncomfortable for you, but it is something we must address."

"Why?" Thad asked. It wasn't directed at Wes, but at Nick. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It's not something that you can squeeze in a casual conversation. 'Oh, yes, that song is lovely. By the way, I tried to commit suicide by overdosing.'" Nick said.

"That's how you did it?" Chris asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Nick. It's probably really hard for you, but you must tell us. You must help us understand." Wes said.

Jeff gave Nick's hand a squeeze and a smile that said _You-can-do-it_. Nick swallowed and took a deep, shaky breath. He was going to get over this quickly, hopefully with a few interruptions.

"You all knew that I was bullied in middle school after I came out, right? Well, there were a few guys, one of them was the guy you saw at the mall, and they were basically just complete dicks to me. After they wrote 'Kill yourself, fag' onto my arm I began having suicidal thoughts. So one day, I just decided to do it. I went through with it but my mom got to me in time and rushed me to the hospital. They managed to save me, obviously, but if my mom hadn't arrived in time I…" Nick said, blinking away tears. This time, he wouldn't cry while telling this story. He refused to.

"I'm just… I'm just so thankful she did. My life right now is everything I ever wanted, and even more." Nick added. He scanned around the room. Most guys weren't looking at him, but they were staring at the ground. Trent and Blaine looked upset and Chris was on the verge of tears.

"But guys, seriously, just promise me this." Nick said. Most of those who weren't looking at him before were now. "Don't start treating me differently because of this. My family already does."

"How so?" Randy asked.

"For two months after I got back from the hospital, everything that was sharp enough to cut yourself with it was hidden. We don't have any pills you can OD on in the house anymore. My parents still want me to see a therapist, even though I've refused to go to one after I began going to Dalton. Some of my relatives treat me like I'm made out of porcelain. My parents and sister don't mention anything related to suicide and don't want me near anything that relates to it. I can't have a few days where I'm feeling down or they think I'm suicidal again." Nick said.

"I will promise you this if you promise us something in return." Thad said. Nick bit his lip and did nothing for a few seconds, but then he nodded.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable with something, let us know."

"Alright, it's a deal." Nick said, a small smile forming on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hang on, I'm not done." Terry said. Nick didn't feel like he was seeing Terry, his loud and goofy friend, but it was like he was seeing another version of him. Instead, it was the protective older brother Terry. None of the Warblers, aside from Randy, were quite familiar to this side of him.

"If any of those guys so much as _dare _to breathe another word in your direction, let me know. I won't hesitate kicking their ass, even if it means I'll get into trouble." Terry said, with no trace of laughter or joking in his voice. "Those morons should actually count themselves lucky I don't know who they are, or else it would be pretty hard to refrain from driving all the way over to Lima just to give them the beating they deserve."

"Please, don't hurt them." Nick begged.

"Yeah, I don't think you need to. Living with knowing you made someone try to take their own life should be horrible enough." Robert added.

"Guys, seriously. Don't hurt them. Unless they start this whole thing up again, don't step down to their level." Nick said.

James gave him a confused look. "So you're saying…?"

Nick laughed quietly. "I'm saying that if they do something to hurt me or anyone else again, you can kick their ass. If not, don't."

"And where does this Randall guy stand?" Nathan asked, as innocently as he could.

"Oh, don't even try to pull that innocent tone with me, Nate. I know what you're thinking. Please don't hurt him. I don't want you to get hurt." Nick said.

"I promise _I_ won't hurt him." Nathan said with a smirk. "But say, if karma would come back to bite him in the ass in a, oh I don't know, hockey injury, that would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"It's gonna happen no matter what I say, won't it?" Nick asked and sighed, rubbing his temple.

Nathan just smirked at him.

**PLEASE READ. I'm in sort of a dilemma and I'm going to make you solve it. Should I make Kurt transfer or not? PLEASE go to my page and vote either yes or no. Thank you. (If the poll is being a bitch and won't show up, just vote by reviewing, please.)  
**

**By the way, I'm semi nervous about this chapter. I've never been suicidal, nor have I ever known anyone who has been. I'm just basing this off things I've heard and how I think it is. (Note that I am NOT undermining it or making it sound like a coward way out.)  
**


	22. Empty Classroom

"Yeah! Finally a Warbler road-trip!" Terry yelled.

"You do realize that driving to McKinley doesn't count as a road-trip, right?" Wes asked. Terry just snorted.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Chris asked and the other boys nodded.

"Yeah, probably." Thad said.

"As long as they don't question Blaine's infinite solos, I'm sure we'll be fine." Terry commented.

Wes turned to look at him and sighed. "Alright, alright, you'll get a solo soon."

"About time. We've been so absorbed in getting it right for Regionals that no one besides Blaine has gotten a chance." Terry added, slightly irritated.

"Well, he _is_ our lead soloist." Thad pointed out.

"I know, I know. Yes, he has a beautiful voice and he completely deserves this title. I just miss the good ol' impromptu performances that would pop up every now and then, with different singers each time. The Warblers are a single voice with a lead, which we occasionally changed, but it's just been Blaine for the last couple of weeks." Terry said and sighed. "I dunno, maybe it's just me. Time's running out for some of us and, y'know…"

"I understand." Wes said and smiled. He looked at Thad. "I suggest we increase the impromptu performances."

"I agree. We've just got to run this by David before it's settled. Just to get his opinion on the matter, it's already two against one, so this is agreed. The impromptu performances, both during classes and in breaks, will be increased."

Terry smiled with satisfaction.

"Please, increase them during Mrs. Simmon's classes. I swear, that woman is Satan reincarnated." Nathan said.

"Plus, he's leaving shoeprints on all the furniture." Chris added.

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Terry asked.

"Poor hobbit just wants to feel tall." Nathan added, making the other boys laugh.

Kurt had asked the New Directions if they could come to McKinley's auditorium to perform for them in a friendly manner. They all seemed rather excited about it, aside from Rachel who thought this was an attempt to get back at them for losing at Regionals. Kurt was hoping this could turn into a friendly thing those two glee clubs did every now and then because he missed them.

When the Warblers arrived, several Warblers waited for Nick and Kurt, to make sure they'd be well protected incase their bullies would make an appearance. Kurt saw several guys who had been included in the dumpster tossing's and given him slushie facials. They only looked after him as he walked on, knowing better than to do something.

When they got to the auditorium, no one was there. They still took their places and waited for their cue to start. Only a few seconds after they had gotten ready, the New Direction members started to pour in. They smiled when they spotted the Warblers and rushed to take their seats. Only Rachel walked at her own speed with her arms crossed, followed shortly by Schuester. When they took their seats, David stepped forward.

"We'd like to thank you for accepting our request to come here and perform for you. Since Kurt was one of you and Frank is dating Mercedes, and that we've never had a rivalry, we thought it would be interesting and fun to perform for you. You are of course welcome as well to perform for us back at Dalton any time you want." He said. He took a deep breath and backed into his spot again. "Presenting, the Warblers."

The Warblers performed an a capella version of the song 'Forget You' by Cee Lo Green with Blaine as their lead. When the song ended, the New Directions clapped, including Rachel.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Their choir director, Will, said. The boys took a bow and they were smiling widely.

Kurt jumped down from the stage and hugged Mercedes. Frank soon followed and gave her a kiss. They three began talking to each other. The council talked to Will and the other Warblers either talked amongst themselves or to the other members of New Directions. Flint's phone buzzed and he asked to be excused. He left the auditorium and looked around himself for a bit before entering an empty classroom.

"What the hell are you doing in McKinley?" Karofsky asked after Flint closed the door. He didn't sound angry, but more like he was scared.

"The Warblers are performing for the New Directions." Flint answered simply. He stood a few steps away from Karofsky and his arms were crossed in front of his chest defensively. "Is that why you asked me to meet you or was it something else?"

"I didn't know you were in school with him." Karofsky said.

"Who?" Flint asked.

"Hummel."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, him. He hasn't mentioned…" Karofsky trailed off.

"That you kis—" Flint shot one hand up to cover his mouth. He remembered too late what Kurt had said after he told them he kissed him

"_He threatened to kill me if I told anyone about it."_

Karofsky's eyes widened in fear and his hands balled up into fists.

"I-I'm sorry. He, um, he just told me. I swear. Don't-don't hurt him." Flint pleaded.

"You're lying." Karofsky said, his voice starting to sound panicked.

"Dave, please. Don't hurt him. You're _not _a bad person, I know that myself for a fact." Flint said. Karofsky looked away from him, looking hurt, scared, confused and angry all at the same time. "I didn't only date you because I found you attractive. You are a good person, Dave. You just need to show other people that."

"I can't. It's too late." Karofsky said, his voice sounding strained.

"It's not. If anyone deserves a chance at redemption, it's you."

Karofsky shook his head, his eyes starting to get watery, and covered his mouth with his hands. Flint stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"You can do it. It's going to be okay, it'll get better. You're a good person deep down inside, I know you are. I know you're scared about coming out, but trust me, it'll be fine. The second you start accepting yourself, that's when you can finally be happy. It's going to be okay, I promise you."

Karofsky nodded and gave Flint a small smile.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Flint said. Then he laughed. "Even though I'm not the best person at giving advice."

Karofsky was silent for a while. Flint wasn't sure whether he should stay or leave, but he didn't have to wonder about it for long.

"D… Does Kurt – Does he hate me?" Karofsky asked. He was wincing, scared of what would be Flint's reply.

"I can't exactly say he's thrilled about you. But believe me, if you just talked to him, I'm sure he'd understand. I mean, if I do, why not him?" Flint said and smiled.

Karofsky nodded and muttered 'thanks'. He walked to the door, leaving Flint standing in the middle of the room. He put his hand on the door handle, but stopped. He turned to Flint, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry about… about that night."

Flint gave him a gentle smile. "It's alright. I mean, it's not your fault. I agreed to it. Actually, that resulted in me finding what I've been looking for all along."

Karofsky gave him a weird look, not understanding what he was talking about, and left the room. Flint smiled to himself and looked around the classroom. It looked like a regular public school classroom and by the looks of it, it was probably used for Spanish classes. Flint left the room after half a minute and headed in the direction that lead back to the auditorium. He didn't get very far. He stopped right in his tracks after only a few steps when he landed his eyes on the shocked faces of Blaine and Kurt.

"Flint? What were you doing with Karofsky?" Kurt asked, his voice small and scared.

"I-I um… I-I was, eh, we, um we were…" Flint stuttered, not finding any words to make up an excuse. Flint could tell by the look that was forming on Blaine's face that he had already figured it out. He had expected Kurt to be sooner, seeing as how Blaine was often oblivious to things like these, but Kurt just looked like he wouldn't believe it.

"He's the guy, isn't he? He's the guy you dated." Blaine said. It was a statement, not a question. Flint swallowed hard and wished Thad was there with him. Not only did he need the support for what he believed was about to come, but he also needed his ability to form smart sentences quickly. Flint wasn't good with words and when he was panicking, he was absolutely horrid.

"Kurt? I-I didn't, we… I, um. I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't-I didn't know."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief and covered his mouth with his hands. Blaine picked up on that Kurt was at loss of words.

"I don't believe this, Flint. You know what the guy did to Kurt, he told you." Blaine said, his voice cold. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, who wouldn't look at Flint.

"I-I didn't know! I swear! It wasn't until after we broke up when I found out when Jeff told me."

"Jeff knew?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Flint closed his eyes for a moment and groaned. Now he had gotten Jeff into trouble too.

"Kurt, just please look at me. I can explain this." Flint pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't look at you, not now." Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back to the auditorium. Blaine shot him an angry look before turning around and letting Kurt lead him away. Flint sighed hopelessly and turned around, going back into the classroom. He saw no harm in it since Kurt had mentioned that all the classes were over for the day. He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

A minute later, Jeff opened the door carefully. The room was slightly dark, but he could see Flint's sitting form up against the wall in the back. He walked over to Flint and took a seat right next to him.

"So he found out, huh?" Jeff asked quietly. Flint leaned his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah. He hates me." Flint replied.

"He's not too thrilled about me either." Jeff added.

"Blaine looked mad." Flint said.

"He's just looking out for Kurt. He'll cool down… eventually." Jeff replied.

"I'm sorry." Flint whispered.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't know it was him. Just give him some time, Kurt will come around." Jeff said.

The boys stayed like that for ten minutes, ignoring all texts and calls from the other boys. When they were finally reunited with the other boys, they saw that Kurt and Blaine had told them about what happened. A few boys looked mad, a few boys looked like they understood, but the majority of them were confused. Kurt still didn't look at Flint and he understood that the best thing was to give him some time. What really worried him was Blaine. The boy looked furious.

Thad made a beeline towards him and grabbed his hand.

"We'll get through this." He told Flint and squeezed his hand.

That was pretty much all that Flint needed.

**I know some of you were wondering about the Karofsky/Flint story and if I'd actually pick it up. I just put it aside for a few chapters and here it is. I hope I kept everyone in character. Anyways, thank you all SO much. I've passed 100 reviews and I'm just awed. I never expected something I'd write to get so many reviews. I love you guys so much. **


	23. Livechat

**Kind of a filler, I suppose. I just wanted to write something light and humorous for a change. Next chapter will be a continuum on the whole Kurt vs. Flint deal. Oh and if anyone's interested, my tumblr url is littlepavarotti (For those not familiar with the whole tumblr url thing, just copy my user name (in this case, littlepavarotti) and add .tumblr and ofcourse, after that, .com). Let me know if you have one as well, I want to check it out c:  
**

"So, wait, I don't really get this. Kurt's closeted bully was Flint's boyfriend?" Randy asked in confusion. Next to him, Terry sat and was rubbing his temples.

It was late on a Saturday night and some Warblers were talking to each other through a website. It was a locked chatroom which you needed a password to get into. The Warblers had been using it for a few years, frequently changing the password, due to Thad's paranoia. He was convinced that someone would manage to hack their code and get some information on what they were talking about. A webcam and microphone was used on the site, so the Warblers could see and hear each other.

"Yeah. Kurt's really pissed. Blaine is really, _really_ pissed. He's like a little angry dwarf." Nathan added. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, shirtless, and under his covers. He didn't look tired, even though the clock was a little over 1 AM and he had been pushing himself in the gym only a few hours before. "Kurt refuses to look at Flint, still, and Blaine just sends him angry glares."

"Poor Flint. It's not his fault." Robert commented.

"He didn't know, did he?" Wes asked. Next to him, David was eating from a Chinese takeout box. Wes' parents were out of town for the weekend so he asked David to come over. He was originally going to plan on spending the weekend with his girlfriend, but she went out of town as well. Wes didn't really like to be alone, especially not at night, so he and David had agreed on throwing a slumber party with each other for old time's sake. That meant drinking a lot of energy drinks, eating junk food and not going to sleep until they passed out, which was usually around 6 AM.

"But, like, why is he pissed off at Jeff? I don't get it…" James asked. James was probably the only boy in the Warblers who was even more oblivious than Blaine. He was very smart, he got good grades and was an excellent student, but he wasn't the best one when it came to people skills.

"Because I was the one who found out that Flint's old boyfriend was actually Kurt's bully." Jeff said. He looked rather down. He really liked Kurt and he was enjoying the friendship that was starting to bloom between them. Now, Kurt completely ignored him. Jeff would have told Kurt if it weren't for Flint. He had begged Jeff not to say anything to Kurt because he was afraid he'd hate him. Well, that sure came true.

"It'll be fine, just give Kurt some time." Nick said, who was sitting next to Jeff. Jeff's parents were good friends of Wes', so they had left town together for the weekend. They went to a cabin Wes' parents owned together four times a year and they had done that for the last ten years. That meant Nick got to stay over, but Jeff's parents didn't know about it. They knew Nick, since they had been good friends for a while before they started dating, but they had noticed they were spending a lot of time together. Jeff wasn't exactly sure he could lie to them that he was having an innocent sleepover with his best friend for the entire weekend. He didn't want them to know about it because, frankly, they didn't know he had a boyfriend. They didn't even know he was bi.

Jeff had considered coming out as bi to his parents several times before, but he always backed out of it. He was afraid of what they'd say, since they were rather homophobic at times, and he didn't feel it was very necessary. It's not like he was getting married or anything. He just counted his sexuality as extra information that wasn't necessary for his parents to know about. Not yet, at least.

Jeff had to babysit his three siblings due to his parents leaving. Only the oldest of his younger siblings, his twelve year old brother, knew Jeff was bi and had a boyfriend. When he found out his brother's boyfriend was staying over, he threatened to tell his parents. Jeff began begging his brother not to, but when he realized that wouldn't work, he threatened his brother he'd take back his XBox, which he had given his brother when he got the 360 version of it. His brother promised not to mutter a word about it and also promised to help lie for him if his sisters would find out his "friend" was staying over the entire weekend, in exchange for getting to play the 360 version when Jeff wasn't using it. Jeff had tried to argue that there wasn't that much of a difference, his brother looked at him like he had said something horrible and claimed they were no longer related.

"…Are we in a soap opera? This… this is so confusing." Terry asked with a slight confused look on his face.

"Welcome to my world." James muttered.

"No, if we were, then at least one of us had amnesia, one would be a doctor and we'd all had sex with each other. And some of us were long lost twins. My bet is on Wes and David." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, 'cause we're so alike." David said between bites.

"You do realize we're talking about soap opera. You're probably Wes's long lost twin and like… Nick's old lover or something." Nathan added.

David groaned. "Nathan! No one was supposed to know about that. God, I said it was a secret for a reason." David joked.

"I never stopped loving you, David. Take me back, please." Nick said in an over-dramatic way.

"I will, Nicholas. And then we can have that honeymoon in Arabia like you always wanted." David said and stroked away a nonexistent tear.

They both burst out laughing and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." Nick said. David nodded and laughed.

"Oh, oh, what am I?" Terry asked, suddenly excited.

"Hm…" Nathan thought about it for a moment. "You're actually Randy's dad. He and your mom were so young when they began their affair so Terry took some pills that slow down the ageing process and pretended to be your brother. He's actually 38 years old and he has a PHD in um… dinosaurs." Nathan said.

"Ew!" Terry said and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"You had to ask." Randy muttered next to him.

"Shut up, son! Go to your room!" Terry said in a deep, bossy voice.

"This _is_ my room." Randy said, a smile forming on his lips.

"I do not like that tone, young man." Terry said. Then his face lit up and a wide grin spread on his face. "Oh! Oh! Jeff's actually a woman!"

Nick burst out laughing and doubled over. Next to him, Jeff didn't look so amused. "I hate you so much sometimes."

"That's not what you said last night." Nick said smugly and started laughing again at Jeff, who was trying to look offended and trying to keep himself from laughing at the same time. He shoved Nick, so he fell over, which only made him laugh harder. He then sat up again, smirking like an idiot.

"Yeah, too much information, guys." Robert muttered.

"Hey, guys, let's play a game. Three guesses what Nick's not gonna get tonight." Jeff said, looking smug.

"Ha! Yeah, right." Nick said in disbelief.

"Did they not hear me or…?" Robert asked.

Nick laughed and ignored Robert's question. When he saw that Jeff was clearly not amused the slightest, he made a small 'aww' sound and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." He said in a sweet voice, which made Jeff smile again, even though he was trying to hold it back.

"Oh, god, I'm going to throw up rainbows and glitter, aren't I?" Terry asked.

"I'll go get a bucket." Randy said and left.

"Wait… did he actually go to get a bucket?" James asked.

"Nah, he's probably just hungry or something." Terry replied. "Anyways, onto the subject again, do you think we should do anything about this Kurt and Blaine versus Flint thing?"

"I think it's best of us to keep our noses out of this. The only person here I believe can get involved is Jeff. Unless someone starts being mean and unreasonable to someone else while they're trying to sort this whole thing out, we should just try to avoid this as much as possible." David said and Wes nodded.

"I encourage you not to pick sides, as well." Wes added.

"Yeah, but I don't really get why Kurt and Blaine are so upset over this whole thing." Robert said.

"I think it's because that guy was horrible to Kurt. And he was Kurt's first kiss and all." David said.

"Yeah, but he was Flint's first time." Jeff argued. He wasn't sure if Flint would be upset about this piece of information leaking out, but the Warblers already suspected it, so he saw no harm in it.

"You're joking. You're actually, legit, completely, insert other word here, _joking_." Nathan said, dumbstruck.

"I called it, bitches, I called it!" Randy cried. He had returned with a bag of Doritos and was trying to keep his brother from eating it with him. "Fuck off, it's mine! I'm skinny, you're buff, I need this, it's mine!"

"Fine, get fat, see if I care." Terry said, looking rather annoyed he wouldn't get any chips.

"I hope this whole thing won't piss off Thad. I don't want to see him beat anyone else up. But for the record, he could totally kick the shit out of Blaine." Nick said.

"Nick!" Jeff cried and turned to him.

"What? I'm just saying." Nick said. "By the way, you and your brother have identical _I can't believe you just said that you horrible person_ expressions."

"But, like, if things go out of hand, are we allowed to step in then?" James asked. Several guys nodded at James' words and awaited a reply from either council member.

"Define 'go out of hand'." Wes said.

"Are we allowed to step in if Blaine goes all hobbit rage on Flint's ass?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, god, why did I think of that in a sexual manner?" Terry asked. Jeff started laughing. "Oh don't you laugh, you…" Terry struggled in finding a proper insult. "You hair-bleached devil! You did this to me, you destroyed my brain with sexual innuendos."

"First of all, yes, we are allowed to step in if things turn violent. Second of all, hair-bleached devil? Really, Terry? That has got to be the worst comeback ever." Wes said.

"Yeah, well I'm tired and hungry! He refuses to feed me!" Terry said fast and slightly high-pitched. He pointed at Randy, who just munched on his chips and smirked in satisfaction.

"But like, seriously, how is 'hobbit rage' sexual?" Nathan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know! Blame Jeff!" Terry said.

"Whatever, guys, I'm beat." Nathan said. "See ya."

The other Warblers left one and one. They were all excited to find out what would happen on Monday in the whole drama going on between Kurt, Blaine and Flint.


	24. Isengard

They all knew it was about to happen.

Even though everyone had gotten the weekend to cool off, Kurt and Blaine were still mad at Flint. At first, before the weekend, Flint was only guilty. Now he was mad as well.

When the Warbler rehearsal finally came, several Warblers were sitting on the edge of their seats. Nathan had called the whole situation a version of the game Angry Birds that didn't make him as pissed off, so Randy came up with the name 'The Fight of the Century: Angry Warblers'.

Even though most of the Warblers were excited for this, some were dreading it. Jeff, for instance, was afraid of being dragged into an argument, if it would occur, which was very likely. One wrong word and he could have either Kurt or Flint mad at him. Wes hated drama and he didn't want anything to do with it. He had attempted to fake a cold before Warbler rehearsal, but Thad figured out he was faking and dragged him there. Thad was terrified of either one of them accidently hurting Flint's feelings.

When everyone had gathered in the senior commons, things were tense. There was dead silence and some Warblers not involved in this whole thing and were excited about the fight looked around the room, trying to hold back their grins.

Wes had planned on having a normal meeting, where they'd discuss the next impromptu performance, song selection and auditions. He now saw that a normal rehearsal would not happen. Things were way too tense, no one would pay attention and this thing needed to be sorted out as soon as possible.

"Okay, guys, this can't go on like this." Wes said and sighed. Next to him, David bit his lip, trying to keep himself from grinning. It was actually going to happen and _Wes_ of all people was fueling the fight. "You have to sort this out. When you do, we can go on with our meeting."

"There's nothing to discuss, Wes." Kurt said, a little strained.

"Are you kidding me? How about you ignoring me?" Flint said.

"How about you fucking his bully?" Blaine shot back, sounding rather pissed off. Several guys made small 'ooh' sounds and Thad leaned forward in his chair, looking slightly tense.

"Blaine," Flint said strongly, "I didn't know." Then he turned to Kurt. "Kurt, Kurt please. I… I really like you. Can't we work this thing out?" He said rather weakly.

Kurt was silent for several seconds. He sat straighter up in his chair before responding.

"Do you have any idea how I feel? Do you have any idea what I'm going through right now? No, no you don't. You dated my bully. The guy who took my first kiss, the guy who threatened to kill me, the guy who drove me out of my old school and away from my friends and family. This is difficult for me, Flint, why can't you just accept that?"

"I get it, Kurt, this is difficult for you and all that bullshit, but you're ignoring the fact that I had no idea he was your bully." Flint said.

"Yes you did." Kurt said simply, leaning back in his chair slightly. "Jeff told you."

The Warblers watching the fight enthusiastically all turned to Jeff, who sighed.

"Look." Blaine said. The Warblers turned to him. He was looking calmer than before. "I know I've been slightly unreasonable but I'm just trying to protect Kurt."

"Yeah, we get that but—" Flint began, spitting out his words.

"I'm not finished." Blaine said, a little annoyed again. "Flint, seriously, shut up for just a second. It won't kill you. If anything, it will help you since you now get time to think before you speak."

"Blaine." Thad warned. "Not your fight."

"It's more my fight than yours." Blaine said, now facing Thad. Thad raised his hands in defeat and leaned back in his seat, glaring at Blaine.

"As I was saying, I have a reason to be this annoyed. Flint, or Jeff, you should have told Kurt about this. You shouldn't have let him find it out on his own, not like that." Blaine said. Jeff leaned his head back and sighed.

"I was scared, okay?" Flint said. "I had just broken up with him and-and I was hurt. And then I got to know he was your freaking bully and I was afraid you'd hate me. And guess what?" Flint laughed humorlessly. "I was right."

"You should have just told me when you found out. Then this whole thing probably wouldn't have happened." Kurt said. Flint didn't seem to have a response, instead he just shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Look," Jeff said. "If we would have said something in the beginning, you'd probably just act the same. We didn't say anything because what you don't know won't hurt you. We were only looking out for you." Flint looked at him with a small smile and a look in his eyes that said _thank you_.

"Trying to keep him from it only hurt him more." Blaine added.

"I know! Look, we made a mistake," Jeff said, but Blaine cut him off.

"Jeff, how would you feel like if Flint had dated Nick's bully?" Blaine asked.

"_Don't_ drag him into this." Jeff said, his voice strong. "Those are two completely different things. First of all, Kurt's bully, this Dave guy, is actually just a scared closeted guy who uses bullying as a way to cope with it. Nick's bully is a homophobic guy who practically _convinced _him he was worthless and should just kill himself. Kurt's bully is trying to accept himself. Nick's bully hasn't changed at all."

"He's not a bad guy." Flint said quietly. Nick looked rather out of it, Chris had pulled his knees to his chest and was hugging them, looking slightly upset. Wes was leaning on the table, propping his elbows on the table and resting his forehead on his palms.

"Haven't you heard anything I've said? He threatened to _kill_ me." Kurt said, beginning to become agitated.

"Boo-_fucking_-hoo. So he said an empty threat to you, so what? Don't take it out on me! I've already said I'm sorry, and I'll say it again. _I'm sorry_." Flint said. He was leaning forward in his chair and he looked pissed off. "Actually, I'm not really sure why I'm apologizing. So I dated a guy? I had _no_ idea he was your bully, so you should just get the _fuck_ over it."

"Wow, I just got a flashback to when I actually counted you as a nice person." Blaine said. "What a dumbass I was."

"Blaine, just shut the hell up. This _isn't_ your fight. Let Kurt and Flint sort this out." Thad said.

"So, what, you can protect your boyfriend but I can't? How long have you been dating, a week?"

"How long have you and Kurt been dating? A month and a half, or so? Huh, double that time and you get how long it took you to realize Kurt liked you." Thad shot back. Blaine stood up from his seat, looking angry.

"I don't even know why you're chasing after Flint, anyway. Last time I knew, you were head over heels in love with Wes." Blaine said. Thad looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second before quickly masking it up, and was now looking like nothing had happened. Chris' eyes were wide, but he hid it by resting his forehead against his knees. Wes removed his hands, which covered his face earlier, and gave Thad a shocked look.

"Wow, would you look at that, Blaine's smoking that hallucination plant they grow in the Shire." Thad said mockingly, as calmly as he could. He as well, rose from his seat and stepped in front of the council table. "You know, from all the speeches you say about courage and how ignorance is just prejudice, you're being quite the hypocrite. You're being ignorant towards Flint."

Blaine looked like he had just been slapped before looking mad again. "Yeah, and you're just being a douchebag. Not that that is out of the ordinary."

Thad took a few long steps to Blaine and gave him a shove. Blaine responded by punching Thad in the jaw. Thad then threw himself on Blaine, so they both fell to the floor. They rolled around for only a short amount of time before they were pulled apart.

"Terry, take Blaine back to his dorm. Nick, you go with Thad." David said, sounding angry. Terry looked annoyed for not being able to see more of the fight but left with Blaine. After they had left, David sighed in irritation.

"This is taking up way too much time." He said, shaking his head. "Before the two of you start quarreling like old ladies again, I'll summarize." Both Kurt and Flint were about to open their mouths to say something, but David ignored them and spoke. "Kurt, Flint is sorry for dating your bully, but he claims he's a good person and is trying to accept himself. He didn't tell you because he didn't want to hurt you. Flint, Kurt is angry at you because you dated his bully, who drove him away from his school and was threatened his life. He thinks you should have told him about this right after you found out and is hurt by the fact that you tried to hide it. Now you go."

Kurt didn't speak up, so Flint decided to. "Kurt… Can we-Can we just go back to being friends? I'm not dating him anymore and… and I honestly miss you. E-even though we weren't that close." Flint said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry too." Kurt said with his eyes closed. He let out a deep breath before opening them and speaking again. "It's just… I'm in a place where I have to hate him right now."

A small smile spread on Flint's lips. "Can we be friends again?"

"Yes." Kurt said, nodding, a smile spreading on his face as well.

"…Can I hug you?" Flint asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, you can."

Flint pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt felt slightly embarrassed that something like a boy had almost torn him away from Flint. That meant no more bear-hugs.

Kurt turned to Jeff. "I-I guess I owe you an apology as well."

"Not really, but it's okay." Jeff said with a smile. "Now go deal with the hobbits before they run off in their anger. We don't want them to get kidnapped and taken to Isengard, now do we?"

**Fuuu I'm pretty nervous I screwed this up. I gave it my best, at least. And sorry for all the hobbit jokes x) And I guess you can say angry!Blaine is being influenced by him in Night of Neglect. **

**Oh and if anyone's interested, I wrote a Wes/Thad oneshot. It's pretty angsty and not related to this story, so yeah.  
**


	25. Born This Way

"Warblers, settle down." Wes said and banged his gavel, signaling that the meeting had officially begun. The room began to quiet down and soon, all the Warblers had their attention focused on the council.

"We have an announcement." David said, smiling. "The Crawford glee club, the Rosellas, has contacted us and asked us to perform with them at their show this Friday. As most of you know, many people from Dalton are going to be there and they have asked us to invite our friends and family, since it is a benefit to raise money for one of the girl in Crawford. We have been told she needs money for surgery and all that comes with it and she doesn't have enough, so the Rosellas put together this benefit for her." Several Warblers looked around themselves, smiling in excitement.

"We do realize this is very sudden and we have little time to rehearse, but we have decided to add in an extra Warbler rehearsal for choreography, which we have decided to put Council member David Thompson and Junior member Jeff Galven in charge of. Junior member Kurt Hummel had an idea he ran by the council and we find it very interesting." Thad said. "Kurt, if you would, explain the idea to the rest of the Warblers, please."

Kurt stood up, a big smile plastered on his face. "As most of you know, I have a lot of contact with the members of New Directions, the glee club that sadly won us at Regionals. However, I heard of a performance they did and I found the idea just simply brilliant. I talked to them, asking if we could do the same performance. After getting a yes from them, I ran this by the council, who thankfully said yes as well."

Kurt took a deep breath, still smiling. "They performed 'Born This Way' by the amazing and talented artist Lady Gaga."

Kurt heard Trent shout "Yes!" and he saw the excited look on Chris' face. But he also noticed Nathan's eye-roll and Robert's annoyed look. He still went on, hoping he could convince them all of this idea.

"For costumes, they had a simple white t-shirt. On the t-shirt, they printed on with big black letters a thing they didn't like about themselves, a flaw, that they couldn't change because, well, they were born this way."

"So you're saying we're going to perform in front of a bunch of people we know and tell them how flawed we are?" Nathan said, sounding very uninterested and unconvinced.

"If a person is not flawed, that person is not interesting." Kurt said. "Your flaws are something that defines you as a person, something you may hate but someone else loves, because it makes you who you are. The point of this is to embrace your flaw and wear that t-shirt with pride in front of all those people."

"Believe me, I know plenty of flawless people and they're all interesting. Just look around the room." Terry said, making several guys laugh. "I think we should change our name from the Warblers to the Flawless Bitches."

"Ha, I can just imagine it." Nathan said. "Gay Hogwarts presents, the Flawless Bitches."

"Gay Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Dalton." Nathan replied and James nodded, but he still didn't look like he quite understood.

"People call us that?" Randy asked, his expression a mixture between humor and creeped out.

"Nah, just a few Rosellas." Terry replied.

"Well, uh, what do we call them then?" Nick asked.

"Camp Lesbian Half-Blood." Nathan replied casually.

"I've got a question," Flint said, his arm slightly raised in the air, as if he was in a lesson, asking for his teacher to allow him to speak. Kurt nodded at him, giving Flint the signal he was waiting for. "Can we have like a thing we used to hate, but don't anymore?"

"Yes, that's fine." Kurt replied.

"Hang on, so we're actually doing this?" Randy asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yes, we are. I want everyone to have decided on a flaw to put on the t-shirt by Thursday. Auditions will be held tonight, three solos will be handed out, so those who wish to audition, please raise your hand." Thad said. Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Chris and Flint raised their hands.

"We are the second last performance. Senior Rosella member Eliza Scarlett will be the closing act. She told us she was going to have a very beautiful but powerful ballad and I'm sure it will be a fantastic closing act, what with her voice." David said.

"So it's decided. See you five tonight, meeting dismissed." Wes said and banged the gavel. The Warblers gathered their bags and started leaving the room. Jeff waited for Nick and they exited the commons together.

"So, you're auditioning tonight, huh? I think you'll get it, your voice is perfect for this song." Nick said.

"Yeah, you think so?" Jeff said, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together as they walked. Nick nodded, making Jeff smile widely. "So, what's your shirt gonna say?"

"I, um, I'm not really sure." Nick said, looking away.

"C'mon, what is it?" Jeff teased.

Nick opened his mouth but closed it again. He then looked at Jeff and shrugged. "Coward, I think."

Jeff just nodded. He knew Nick looked at himself a coward because he never stood up for himself. He never fought back at the bullies. He let them drive him away. He was also pretty easily scared.

"What about you?" Nick asked. They had almost reached the part of school where the dorms were.

Jeff looked around himself, wondering. "Hmm… I was thinking… maybe something about my hair? 'Cause, y'know, I dye it." Jeff said. Nick gave him a small smile, which was more like a little tug on his lips that ended in a second. Jeff furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"It's-it's nothing, really." Nick said, but Jeff insisted he'd tell him. "I was just… I thought you'd maybe do it about your sexuality."

Jeff sighed. "I would, but… my parents are probably going to be there."

"You still haven't told them?" Nick asked, his eyes wide. He knew Jeff's parents weren't the biggest fans of the LGBT community, but he had at least expected Jeff to have told them. They'd been dating for several months now.

"I already told you, I can't. I mean, I was going to do it the other day, but I decided to test it on them first. Turns out they think bisexuals are just attention whores or people who won't admit they're gay. So I don't really think it's the best idea. I mean, it's not like it's urgent." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you have to tell them. They're your parents, they have the right to know."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just an extra piece of information that isn't necessary for them to know. It's just like my eye-color, or what languages I know, or where I'm from. It doesn't really mean anything and it isn't a big deal."

"I really hope your parents know where you're from." Nick joked.

Jeff tried to fight a smile that was forming on his lips, but was unsuccessful. "Nick, I'm trying to be serious, you're not helping. I don't need to do this."

"Yes you do." Nick insisted. Jeff let go of his hand.

"No, Nick, I don't." Jeff said, the smile gone. "_Stop_ pushing it, okay?" He said and turned around, walking back to his dorm.

* * *

The Warblers worked hard all week. Those who hadn't been very pumped for the performance early on in the week were a little more interested now. Kurt, Jeff and Chris had gotten the solos, much to some of the guys' shock that Blaine wasn't a lead this time. Nick and Jeff hadn't spoken much over the week, both because they weren't in a mood for a fight and frankly wanted to stay away from one, and because they were so busy, especially Jeff with making the choreography and teaching it.

Everything was perfect and complete when it was 2 PM on a Friday. The guys had practiced the performance so often they all knew it by heart. Even Randy knew the dance completely, even though he wasn't the best at doing it. It looked like three-fourth of Dalton, all of Crawford, plus friends and family were going to show up. Thankfully, the auditorium in Crawford was huge.

Even though the stage in the auditorium in Dalton was very similar to the one in Crawford, the Warblers still decided to test it, to see if their performance would be perfect. They arrived there at 5 PM and tested it. It was just as flawless as it was in the halls of Dalton. Since the benefit would start at 8 PM, they decided to all go out to dinner together at 6 PM.

They went to a nice Italian restaurant. They weren't tense or nervous, but excited. Only six Warblers had shown their shirts, but the rest kept it a secret, their hoodies or buttoned-up sweaters hiding the shirt.

Randy had **AWKWARD DANCER** written over his shirt, which was indeed true. He had never been the best or the most enthusiastic dancer, since he didn't really enjoy dancing.

Flint had **DORK** on his. He, in Kurt's opinion, was probably just about as big of a dork as Sam was. If they'd ever meet, Kurt was sure they'd be best friends within seconds, quoting Star Wars and Avatar left and right. Kurt hadn't made this happen yet because he was sure it would be very annoying.

Nathan had **REVENGE**. Kurt understood this perfectly. Nathan had to be the most revengeful person he knew. If someone did something to Nathan, he would do something back. Do something bad to Nathan, he'd do something twice as bad back. When he had tackled a football player roughly for calling him a bad name, Nathan tried to explain himself with 'I can't help it'.

James had **WAIT WHAT?**. At first, Kurt didn't really understand it. But then he found out, neither did James. Well, he really didn't most of the time. He flew right through projects and tests in class, but when it came to social skills, he wasn't as good. People couldn't hint things to him, because he'd never get it. 'You know what I mean?' phrases were something that shouldn't be used around him.

Blaine had **100% GAY**. This doesn't really need much explanation, but it made Kurt smile every time he saw it.

Chris had **EMOTIONAL**. This was true. Very true. He got easily upset, easily angry, easily sad, easily happy, easily excited, the list could go on and on. How he felt was always noticeable.

When they got to the auditorium, watching the guests pouring in, waiting for the show to start, the rest of the seniors revealed their shirts.

Wes had **ASIAN HOBBIT**. It had actually been suggested by Flint. Wes had an idea what he wanted to write on it, but Flint had put it into two words. Wes wasn't ashamed of being Asian, no, but sometimes he wished not to be when he heard one too many jokes or when he was stereotyped too often. He also didn't really like his height, but it had never really been a trouble for him. Once again, it was only when pointed out by other people constantly that he wished to change it.

David had **MOTHER HEN**. This made Kurt laugh when he first saw it, both at how well phrased it was and how true it was. David was very responsible and protective. He knew all the information that was needed, he always managed to save things at the last minute for some Warblers and he always made sure they were okay. He was often nicknamed the 'mom' of the Warblers. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, no, but it tended to irritate him how everything was always put on him to be perfect. If something messed up, he got the blame.

Thad had **PARANOID**. Everyone knew how much this annoyed Thad and how much he wished he wasn't like this. See a serial killer movie? He believed he would get murdered soon. See a 'do this or that or your mom will die'? He'd do it. If he wasn't sure if a door was locked, he'd check it. At least three times. Flint told him they needed to talk? Yep, he was breaking up with him.

Terry had **LOUD**. Oh, how true this was. His voice was loud and it boomed over everyone else's voices. If he was talking, people knew. His voice was just simply loud and he didn't control it. It took him extra effort to lower it and that was often forgotten by him. Even if he simply dropped something, it was louder than it should have been.

Now it would be nice to mention Kurt's. It was **LIKES BOYS**. It wasn't something Kurt was ashamed of. Not anymore, at least.

The auditorium was full of people. Kurt got a text from Mercedes, who told him all of New Directions were there, excited to see if their version of Born This Way was better or not. Kurt just laughed at the text and sent her back one that said he thought theirs was probably very good, but the Warblers version was flawless.

Once the show started and the first girl went up on the stage, Kurt noticed some more shirts of the guys.

Robert had **TRUST ISSUES**. He looked slightly nervous over his shirt, but he looked a tad more confident when Nathan slapped him on the shoulder and told him to not worry. Robert wasn't a guy that trusted others easily. Actually, for several weeks after Kurt transferred, he was convinced he was just a spy that was trying to seduce Blaine. Once Blaine was in love with him, Kurt would leave just before the competition and leave Blaine heartbroken, which would leave them without a lead singer.

Frank had **AWKWARD**. Once you got to know him, he wasn't very awkward. But before stepping into the friend zone, he was plain awkward. He never knew what to do, what to say, how comfortable the other person was with him or what was acceptable.

Nick had **COWARD**. Kurt had never seen that in Nick. He nudged Blaine and asked him to explain which he did. Apparently, Nick was so broken when he had gotten to Dalton some guys feared it was beyond repair. He was a completely shut shell and he roamed the halls with his head ducked down, fearing almost everyone. It wasn't until Nathan practically dragged him out of his shell that he began to act properly once more. Nick fled from his own school, fled away from the bullies. Encountering one of them would send him into shock and his entire body would shake, his mouth would dry up and he wouldn't be able to mutter a single word. It sounded more to Kurt that he was just terrified, but he didn't voice it.

Trent had **TATTLETALE**. This was true and Kurt had experienced it. Often. He was Trent's dormmate and they had begun talking to each other quickly. They found out they had a lot of things in common. They were both into fashion, they had similar taste in music and in films. Kurt knew about all of the gossip and stories going around in Dalton and Crawford, and some other schools even. But Trent was a good person, so those stories rarely were bad and he rarely said anything mean about anyone. If the rumor itself made someone look bad, Trent always tried to point out at least one good thing about the person.

It was almost time for them to go on stage when someone tapped Nick's shoulder. He turned around to see Jeff smiling at him. Before Nick could say anything, Jeff zipped down his light-blue hoodie half way, revealing the t-shirt underneath. **BI-SEXUAL**.

"I'm sorry for being a douche." Jeff said, zipping up the hoodie again. Nick smiled and laughed, standing on his tip-toes to give Jeff a soft peck on the lips.

"Sorry for pushing you. Are you sure it's okay?" Nick asked.

"Unless I tell my family, I'm only halfway out of the closet, right? It'll be fine. They'll probably accept me. I mean…" Jeff said. Even though he tried to cover it up, Nick could hear how nervous he was.

"I'm sure they will. Just relax and break a leg." He said. He motioned with his head to the stage. "It's time."

The performance was great. Nothing went wrong. They poured their hearts and souls out to the audience, enjoying every moment of the song. Even Randy got a bit too caught up in the dancing, smiling like an idiot. When the song ended, the audience broke into massive applause. People stood up from their seats, and even Christina, the girl this was all planned for, looked happier than she had in many weeks.

Jeff scanned the audience after the song ended, looking for his parents. He found them, stationed in the middle and slightly to the left. A part of him had hoped they'd smile at him. He knew this was a shock to them, their son coming out in the middle of a Lady Gaga song, but he felt a tight knot forming in his stomach. His father's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief. His mother's was a mixture of shock and disappointment.

When he left the stage, Nick made a beeline towards him. He had seen them, he had seen their faces, but most of all, he had seen Jeff's. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, looking up at him with sympathy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jeff looked out of it, his eyes filled with sadness, but after Nick asked him, he snapped out of it. He looked at Nick, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes had lit up.

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine."

Nick had been Jeff's friend for a long time. He knew when Jeff was lying. He knew when he put on his mask and pretended everything was fine.

This was one of those times.

**Inspired by Night of Neglect and Born This Way! Well, eh, I hope you guys aren't getting tired of getting drama after drama after drama. It's just that it's easier to write those, and it's a lot of fun, and the plot is better. Though, my chapters will be light and semi-pointless in the middles and hopefully funny haha x) **

**Rosellas are birds, by the way. Also, my longest chapter yet!  
**

**Oh and soon I'll go into tests, so don't expect chapters daily anymore. Expect them more around this weekend, but then after that every other or third other day.**

**And I was wondering, should I begin a sequel or are you guys alright with all these chapters?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much!**


	26. Right or Wrong?

**Warning: Angst and slight gay-bashing. **

Jeff knew when he got home, he would have to face his parents. While the performance had been thrilling, he was terrified of facing his parents, especially after the looks they gave him when they finished their part. He knew they weren't exactly thrilled about this, but a part of him hoped they'd accept him.

They had to.

When he got home his parents were waiting for him in the kitchen. They had already paid their babysitter for watching over his siblings for the evening and his two sisters were in their beds. His little brother, Michael, wasn't sleeping yet, but he was playing on his XBox in his room.

He dropped his bag next to the staircase, still wearing his Born This Way shirt under an unzipped hoodie, and walked into the kitchen, where he knew they'd be.

They were standing in the kitchen, their arms crossed over their chests, staring at Jeff. He didn't say a thing, because he didn't know what to say, so things were silent for a while.

"Well, Jeffrey, aren't you going to apologize?" His mother said.

Jeff cringed at the use of his full name. "Apologize for what?"

"For embarrassing us up there. Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" His father asked. Jeff felt as if he'd been slapped.

"What? N-no! We got an assignment to embrace our flaws, which is just what I did." Jeff said.

"Oh, good, so you admit it's a flaw and you're going to try to get rid of it." His father said, as a statement instead of a question.

"Do you even know what 'embrace' means? It means to accept something willingly." Jeff said. "Mom, dad, I'm bi! Oh, and also, I'm dating a guy." Jeff said, slightly full of attitude.

His parents were shocked.

"Oh, dear god, Jeff. What are you doing? No, this… this is wrong." His mother said, sounding sympathetic. Jeff felt as if a hand was holding his heart in a tight clutch.

"Oh, my Jeff." She said. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "We can work on this. We can help you."

Jeff released himself from his mother's grip, who looked shocked at his actions. "No, mom, this isn't something that needs to be worked on. This is who I am. I don't want to change. I don't _need_ to change, because it's not wrong."

"Is that what they teach you at that school? See, Mary, I told you we shouldn't have sent him there. Being around all of these guys has confused him." His dad said.

"No!" Jeff cried. "That had no impact on me! It's who I've always been, okay?"

"Jeff, sweety," his mom said affectionately. "You _need_ to change _because_ it's wrong. Being gay is a sin."

"But I'm not gay. I'm bi. As in I like both genders." Jeff replied. He felt as if his throat was getting tighter.

"So just like girls." His dad replied.

"It's not so simple, dad. Right now I'm dating a guy. I'm very much in love and he makes me _happy_. Why can't you be happy for me?" Jeff asked. His dad looked at the floor and seemed to consider it. His mother wasn't so thrilled.

"Jeff, look at me. Bisexuality doesn't exist. It's just a term used by either attention whores or people who won't admit they're gay, because it makes them feel like it's less wrong." She said. "What will our family think? What will our friends think? Or society? What-what will God think?"

"Don't pull that crap, Mary, you haven't gone to church in six years." His dad shot back at his mother. The clutch holding his heart seemed to let go a little.

"That won't change anything, it's still wrong." She said coldly. She raised her head and her eyebrows shot up. "Michael, go to bed!"

Jeff turned around to face his little brother, who's face was frozen in shock.

"What's going on?" He asked. When he noticed Jeff's shirt, he made a little 'oh' sound.

"Michael, go to bed." His father commanded. Mike nodded, but only moved out of sight, wanting to hear the fight.

"Mom, listen to me. Being gay isn't wrong." Jeff said, his voice a little weaker than he wished.

"Yes it is! These people are spewing filth all over this place, they're ruining this country!" His mother yelled, making Jeff flinch. She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "It was that Anderson kid that did this to you, wasn't it? He glamorized this lifestyle for you, didn't he?"

"Don't drag Blaine into this!" Jeff yelled back. His two little sisters had woken up due to the noise and were sitting next to their brother on the steps of the stairway. "He has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"Jeff, I'm giving you two options. Either you let us help you, you accept our offer to help you overcome these feelings by going to a special place where they treat this. You get over this silly phase and behave like a normal man, by dating girls. Either that, or you will continue down this horrid path, keep on being selfish and date this boy, despite knowing everyone knows it's disgusting and wrong. If you do that, I don't want you anywhere near this family or this house. I will not be the mother of a faggot." His mother said. Jeff opened his mouth in shock, not knowing what to do. He looked back and forth from his dad, who was staring at the ground, not doing anything, to his mother, who looked sternly at Jeff.

"Well?" She asked.

Jeff felt his eyes get watery but he tried blinking back the tears and shook his head slightly. "I guess you're not my mom anymore."

His father looked shocked, but his mother put her chin high up in the air. "Very well. Get out. Now."

Jeff stormed out of his house, trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. It broke his heart how he had to force himself to keep on walking when his six year old sister asked him where he was going. It broke his heart to think how he might not see her often anymore. It broke his heart to see his little brother, who was usually always so strong, cry. He rushed to his car, fished out his keys from his pocket, started the engine and drove off. It wasn't until he had been driving for fifteen minutes when he realized he didn't know where to go.

He looked around himself and saw a half-empty parking lot next to a series of stores, including a carpet store and a pet store. He searched for his phone and held it in his hand. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red but there were no tears. He told himself in his head he had to be strong. He couldn't cry. He took a deep breath before dialing a familiar number.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick asked. He sounded slightly nervous since he knew after the show, Jeff and his parents had a talk.

"Hey, um, can I come over?" Jeff asked, his voice slightly raspy and shaky.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course. What happened?" Nick asked. His voice had lowered and it sounded more nervous than before.

Jeff was silent for a while. His mouth was open and he knew exactly what to say, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. "Um…" he managed to spit out. "They said they, uh," he sniffled. "They don't want me in their house as long as I refuse to drive away these disgusting urges."

"Oh-oh my god. Are…" Nick was about to ask him if he was alright but stopped himself. Of course he wasn't. "Of course you can come over. It's no big deal."

"Thanks." Jeff replied in a small voice.

"I love you, alright?" Nick added.

"I love you too." Jeff replied and ended the call. He took another look in the mirror, only to see his eyes were still just as red. He trailed the bottom eyelid with his fingers softly and sighed. He then turned on the car engine once more and drove to Nick's house.

Since Nick lived in Lima, it took him some time to drive there. He tried turning on the radio, but that didn't work. He got annoyed at cheerful or party songs, love songs were boring, and sad, slow songs made him feel like crying.

When he finally reached Nick's house, he saw that Nick was waiting for him, standing in his kitchen and looking out the window. When he spotted Jeff's car, he ran outside, stopping on his doorsteps. When Jeff stepped out of the car and took a few steps, Nick ran to him, their bodies colliding. They didn't say anything for a while but they just held on each other. They let go after a few seconds and walked into the house, still not muttering a word.

They walked to Nick's bedroom, Nick shutting the door behind him. Jeff sat down on his bed, staring at his thumbs. Nick sat down next to him and slipped his arm around his waist. He gently placed his other hand on Jeff's forearm. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before Nick piped up.

"What exactly happened?" He asked softly.

"They told me I was embarrassing them by being proud of my sexuality. They told me since I was bi I should just pick a girl to date. They even started rambling about Gay Camp." Jeff said. His voice was shaky, but there were still no tears.

"I'm so sorry." Nick whispered.

"But do you know what was the worst part? It wasn't the look on my parent's face after the performance, it wasn't when they told me my love for you was disgusting, it wasn't even when they told me I disappointed them and that I should leave if I wanted to be selfish. It was the fact that I had to ignore my siblings. I had to leave them there and maybe I won't be able to see them for a long time." Jeff said. "It's just…" his voice broke. "I just love them so much."

He used his free hand to rub his forehead, the tears finally spilling over. Nick pulled him in an embrace, letting Jeff sob into his shoulder while he rubbed his back soothingly, whispering to him it would be alright and that he was amazing.

Jeff seemed to calm down after a while. The sobs stopped, but there were still tears.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, his voice small, shaky and weak, and it broke Nick's heart hearing him like this.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you ever think that maybe what they're saying is true? That maybe it isn't… _right_." Jeff said, whispering out the last word.

"Yeah, I have. But believe me, it's them who are wrong." Nick replied. He cupped one of Jeff's cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Did that feel wrong?"

"No, it didn't. Kissing you feels right, but… but maybe it isn't." Jeff said, leaning slightly away from Nick. "I-I mean, they've been saying it for ages. Only just now people are starting to say it isn't wrong, but there are still ton of people who believe it is wrong and just maybe… just maybe they're the right ones."

"There was homosexuality back in those days. Didn't you pay attention in History a few years back when we were learning about Greece? And a lot of things they said in the past have been proved wrong." Nick replied. Jeff was starting to scare him. If he honestly begun believing those things, he wouldn't date a boy for too long.

"I'm just saying…" Jeff said, staring at his thumbs. "Maybe my parents are right. Maybe it's just a rebellious phase I'm going through. Maybe it is wrong. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Jeff…" Nick said weakly, grabbing his hands. Jeff sniffled and pulled his hands out of Nick's grip.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Nick, I do, but I have to do this. I have to do this for my parents, I have to try." He stood up, his eyes redder than before and watery, tears close to spilling over. Nick stood up as well, tears streaming down his cheeks. He walked over to Jeff, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Please, please don't do this." Nick pleaded. "Please… I love you so much, Jeff, I love you. Don't." Jeff didn't do anything but shake his head slightly back and forth, his eyes shut in attempt to hold back the tears. Nick stood on his tip-toes and kissed Jeff. Jeff kissed him back, but when Nick tried to get a second kiss, he pushed Nick away.

"No, Nick. I-I'm sorry, I can't. I just can't." He opened his eyes and looked at Nick. The hurt look in Nick's eyes killed him. "I should go."

"Jeff, no, please." Nick begged. Jeff swallowed hard and turned around. He opened the door and left. Nick covered his mouth with one of his hands, his body shaking, tears streaming down his face. He walked over to his bed shakily and sat down next to it. He heard Jeff start his car. Only when he heard his car drive off he let out a sob, unable to stop the ones that followed.

**Shit, it broke my heart writing this. This was even worse than writing Shattered (a oneshot I did) or the Nightmare chapter. Oh and I just want to put this out there: ****If you're gay, bi, questioning, trans of whatever, it's not wrong. You're beautiful.**


	27. Prince

Nick had heard a lot about heartbreak. He thought had seen it, he had heard about it, he had read about it, but what he was feeling was _nothing_ like it. Usually, it was just sadness for a few days before strongly telling yourself to move on. After all there are other fishes in the sea, right?

Nick didn't want to move on. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to let Jeff go. He didn't want other fishes, he just wanted _Jeff_. They had been best friends before they began dating which made it harder for Nick to try and let go. But since he didn't want to, Nick assumed it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Life without Jeff was plain and boring. Why? Because he couldn't do anything without being reminded of Jeff. When he opened his laptop, the desktop picture was of them. That ruled out going on the computer. He'd watched all of his movies with Jeff and he had played all of his video games with him as well.

He had tried to send him a text a few times, but he always backed out. He had tried the I-still-love-you-I'm-sorry texts, I-fucking-hate-you-you-piece-of-shit texts, I-miss-you texts, you name it. But he always erased them, feeling worse than before.

His heart ached, his head hurt, he was tired and he simply just felt like giving up. He felt thirteen again. He felt hopeless, vulnerable and just _so fucking sick of it_. He had once thought about just killing himself. At least, he wouldn't feel like this anymore. But then he remembered how glad he was for his unsuccessful attempt previously, which made him shake his head, scold himself and back out.

He barely ate. He was so tired, but he didn't sleep, because when he did, he dreamed about Jeff. He didn't get up. He didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone or hear anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

On Saturday evening, Nick's phone wouldn't shut up. In fact, it didn't shut up still, even though it was a Sunday afternoon. Nick assumed Jeff had let it slip that they broke up, so now all of the Warblers were informed about this. Nick currently had 33 missed phonecalls and 67 unread text messages. He had checked on some of them, though.

**What the actual fuck. Call me – Randy**

**Pick up your phone Nick! – Nate**

**This is a joke, right? – Ter**

**Nick, your phone, answer it – Nate**

**Call me anytime you need to talk – B**

**I'm not going away – Nate**

**What the hell just happened? – Thad**

**ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE – Nate**

Nick had caved in and talked to Nate at 2:37 AM on Sunday morning, since the guy was not giving up. The plan Nick had in mind was to tell him just enough to have him satisfied and continue moping. Instead, he poured his heart out to Nathan, telling him how much it hurt and how much he still loved Jeff, and how he wanted him back. Nathan at first sounded mad, like he was ready to slash Jeff's tires, but after hearing Nick out, he decided to come over.

Nick had to actually get out of bed, which was something he didn't do unless he had to really, really, _really_ pee, and tip-toe around the room, as careful as he could to not wake up his parents. They didn't know Jeff had broken up with him, but they feared he had become suicidal again. Sharp knifes mysteriously vanished from the house and scissors were hard to find.

When Nathan had arrived, they went to Nick's room. Nathan just sat there and listened to Nick and lent him a shoulder to cry on. Nick really needed it at the moment, but when the morning came and Nathan was gone, he was still head-over-heels in love with Jeff and his heart still ached.

* * *

Jeff had driven home after breaking up with Nick, only stopping in the same parking lot he'd previously stopped in, simply because he couldn't drive because he was sobbing too hard. He had to stop and calm himself down, and then he had to look okay before returning to his home, so he had to wait for an hour before being able to leave the parking lot.

When he returned to his house, the smug look on his mother's face made him feel like throwing up. She told him she was glad he made the right choice and told him since he had come to his senses so quickly, she wouldn't send him to camp, that is if he improved over the next couple of weeks.

_Improved_.

The word felt so wrong. He felt wrong. It all felt wrong. But the thing that mostly stood out was breaking up with Nick. He regretted it so much, but he knew what was done was done. Nick wouldn't take him back. He had ruined his chance with the most perfect person he knew.

His brother ran to him when he saw him return, but left Jeff alone when he asked him to.

The next day, he accidently let it slip to Robert that he had broken up with Nick. An hour later, his phone blew up and didn't quite down, not even the next day.

**Bro what happened – Frank**

**You better have a good reason – Nate**

**I can't believe this. What. The. Fuuuuck – James**

**Either you answer your phone or I'm coming over – Flint**

**Dude, r u ok? – C.**

**Call me anytime if you need, k? – Dav**

**I know it's none of my business, but this came out of the blue. What happened? – Wes **

**That's it, I'm coming over with a chick flick and Chinese food and u can't stop me – Flint**

Flint, staying true to his words, came over. Despite his mother sending him a glare for holding a copy of _Legally Blonde_, which thankfully Flint picked up on and told her it was just the cover and inside it was _300_, Flint got to stay.

"So, dude, what happened?" Flint asked, using chopsticks to eat his noodles, which was something he had mastered a long time ago.

"I got into a big fight with my parents, which caused me to think some things over, which eventually lead me to breaking up with Nick." Jeff replied. Every time he mentioned Nick's name, his stomach did a little flip, and not in a good way. He felt guilt, piercing guilt in his stomach each time he heard or said his name, because when he did, he saw the hurt in Nick's eyes right before he left.

"What'd they say?" Flint asked.

"I-I don't…" Jeff began weakly.

"Dude, what?" Flint insisted.

"I don't want to say because-because it's homophobic, alright? I-I don't want to cause anyone else pain, and y'know, you're bi and all…"

"I won't get mad, I promise." Flint said. Jeff sent him an unsure look. "Seriously."

"Do you… do you ever think that maybe being with the same gender is… is wrong?" Jeff asked, slightly scared of Flint's reaction. He knew he could have a nasty temper.

"Well, if it feels wrong, then you're not bi." Flint said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and looking at Jeff carefully.

"I'm not saying that it _feels_ wrong, I'm just saying that despite it feeling so freaking _right_, it may actually _be_ wrong."

"Oh, good, 'cause I was all like 'Dude, if it felt wrong then why the fuck did you date for so long. And then like, why did they fuck?'" Flint said. "Anyways, who cares if it's wrong?"

"I do. My parents do. My family does." Jeff counted.

"You so do not!" Flint argued. "You're only doing this because of your parents. You still love Nick and you're _miserable_. Also, you look like shit." Which was true. Jeff had purple bags under his eyes, his hair was all fluffy and uncombed and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"No shit, I feel like shit." Jeff replied. "Maybe it was for the best. I mean, yeah, I still love Nick more than anything, but maybe we just weren't meant to be. Maybe it is wrong. Maybe I should just be a good son and date a girl like a normal boy would."

"Yeah, you could do that, or you could be happy." Flint pointed out. "You and Nick are _so_ meant to be. It's like… you guys just, you just love each other so much, but it's like it's more than that, you know?"

"…No."

"Fuck you. Like…" Flint sighed. "Like, you guys are like best friends, lovers _and _soul-mates. If you're not meant to be, then I'm good with words."

Jeff's eyes got slightly watery and he tugged at his blonde locks. "Way to rub it in. Now that I've broken up with him, I can't get him back."

"So you're saying you want him back and you've realized it's not wrong?"

"N-No. I mean… I don't know whether it's right or wrong. All I know is how much I _fucking_ miss him."

"Then call him and say you're sorry – oh that chick is hot!" Flint said, his eyes on the TV screen.

"Flint, I know the girl is pretty and all, but I must remind you you're dating a guy. I'm pretty sure you should say goodbye to boobs for some time. Oh, and I'm still miserable and confused, by the way. I can't just call him, you didn't see the look in his eyes. I broke his heart."

"Trust me, he'd be happy to get back together with you. Nate told me he misses you more than anything. Just call him, apologize, tell him you've realized that it's not wrong—"

"But I haven't completely. I mean, a part of me is still convinced it is."

"Then unconvince it! Seriously Jeff, why the hell do you care all of a sudden?"

"Gee, I don't know," Jeff said, annoyed and sarcastic. "Maybe you start to rethink things once your parents call you a disgusting attention whore and a faggot and threaten to kick you out unless you change because it's so _wrong_ being true to who I am."

"They-" Flint choked. "They called you that?"

"Yeah, and doing so made me make the biggest mistake I've made so far and it's making me feel like utter and complete shit. I…" Jeff's eyes started to get slightly watery, so he hung his head, making his bangs cover his eyes. "I-I… I screwed up, Flint. I love him, I want him, I need him, I really do, but it just _hurts_ _so bad_ hearing that from your own mom. I mean, can you blame me for trying to be a good son?"

"It sounds like Nick loves you a whole lot more than your mother does." Flint commented. Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Could you leave? I kind of need to think this trough…" Jeff said weakly. Flint nodded, patted him on the shoulder and left. Jeff closed his eyes for a few moments before he heard his door open.

"Jeffy?" Melinda, his six years old sister, said. Jeff smiled at her, trying to put on a mask and look less upset to his sister. He didn't want to cause her any trouble. "Can I sit with you?"

"Yeah, just close the door." Jeff said and patted the space on the bed next to him. She crawled in his lap instead and hugged him around his middle tightly.

"I don't like seeing you sad, Jeffy." She said, making Jeff's heart ache even more than before. "Why are you so sad? Was it because mommy was yelling at you? Why was she yelling at you?" Jeff tried to blink back the tears that had started forming in his eyes, but was unsuccessful. They streamed down his cheeks, but thankfully, he wasn't sobbing, so she didn't notice.

"Mommy thinks I haven't been a good boy." Jeff replied.

"Did you do something bad?"

"Mommy thinks so. Now I've begun to think it as well."

"What did you do?" She mumbled innocently into his chest.

"You know how boys date girls and girls date boys?" Jeff asked. Oh god, he couldn't believe he was about to come out to his youngest sister. He also couldn't believe she hadn't said anything about his shaky voice. She nodded at him. "Well, mommy thinks that bad boys date other boys, just like bad girls date other girls, instead of a girl or a boy."

"But don't boys always love girls?"

"No. Sometimes boys love boys, sometimes boys love girls and sometimes boys love both girls and boys. Mommy doesn't like that. She thinks boys should only love girls. I love a boy."

"Is that why she said the other f-word?"

"Other f-word?"

"Yeah, Mikey said we couldn't say it because it was an ugly word and you weren't the other f-word. He said mommy's just being istorant."

"Ignorant." Jeff corrected. His smiled faintly at his little brother's tolerance. He had expected him to be the worst out of his family, since he was growing up and at this moment, being accepted in the group was important.

"But Jeffy?" His sister asked. Jeff made a small 'hmm' sound at her. "If you're in love, why are you so sad?"

"Because I had to break up with him to be a good boy for mommy." Jeff said.

"I don't think you should have done that." She said, trailing her forefinger along his wrist and up his hand. "Maybe he could be your prince and mommy is the evil step-mom. But don't kill her, okay? Just make her good again. Maybe mommy's just afraid you'll stop loving her. You know what? I could love mommy and you could love the boy. Then mommy will get enough love to be nice to you again and then you can love both her and your prince."

Jeff couldn't hold it in much longer. He let out a sob, making his little sister turn to face him. She just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, Jeffy, don't cry. Fairytales always end well."

* * *

Nick lay in his bed, his covers pulled all the way over his head, trying to block out any source of light. His parents were becoming very afraid of his well-being and had tried to talk him 'out-of-it', telling him life is full of opportunities and how many people in this world loved and needed him. He would have told them he wasn't suicidal, but he didn't feel like talking to them.

He groaned when a bright light shone in his eyes. He closed them, searching blindly with his hand for the source of his annoyance and the return of his headache. He soon found it, his phone. He grabbed it and pulled it close to his face, ready to press "ignore". He squinted at the phone, trying to see who was calling him. Probably one of the Warblers again. His breath got caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the name.

_Jeff_

He didn't know what to do. He panicked. Should he answer or ignore? Then he panicked again. What if he didn't answer soon enough? Then he might miss the call and Jeff might not call him again. He pressed answer, pulled the phone up to his ear, holding his breath.

"_Hey_" Jeff said on the other line. He sounded miserable and raspy.

"Hi." Nick breathed. Things were silent for a few seconds.

"_I, um… I probably shouldn't be calling you or whatever, but I just want you to know I'm sorry._"

"I don't think sorry is going to do it, Jeff. You have _no idea_ what you're putting me through."

Jeff laughed slightly. "_I think I have an idea._"

Nick took a deep breath. "Why did you call?"

"_Because… because I feel like a jerk. And I, um, am still madly in love with you. It was a mistake breaking up with you, because life without you_ sucks_. And I know, you taking me back is a long shot, but I've, um, I've kinda been thinking things over and maybe… it's not so wrong after all._"

Nick had no idea what to feel. Jeff crushed his heart and here he was, telling him he wanted him back. The smart thing was probably to move on, but his heart screamed at him to take him back. He loved Jeff and he certainly didn't want to lose him.

"What made you change your mind?"

"_My little sister saw nothing wrong with me loving another boy. So I guess people like my mom are wrong after all_."

"Jeff…" Nick said. His chest felt tight at the words he was about to say. "I can't be with you if you're not sure whether or not you want to do this. I know you love me, and I love you too, but my heart is involved as well. This hurts so bad. As much as I want to be with you and make it all go away, I don't want this to happen to me again."

"_I just_…" Jeff's voice broke, making Nick's chest tighter. "_I just want my mom to love me_."

"A mother always loves her son. She's just scared because she doesn't understand." Nick said, hoping it would make Jeff stop crying. Nick couldn't do this if he began sobbing. It would be too much for him.

"_It's just… If I chose to date you, I lose my mom. If I chose to obey my mom, I lose you. I-I can't, I can't pick. This is just too hard._"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but it sounds like you have to."

Jeff was silent for a few minutes. Nick just stayed on the line, hoping he'd hear what he wanted to hear. Nick would be honestly surprised if Jeff would choose him. They loved each other a lot, but if Jeff would choose him, that meant he wouldn't have a roof over his head, his family would turn their backs on him and he wouldn't be able to see his siblings anymore.

"_Can I stay with you tonight?_" Jeff finally said. Nick's heart did a flip and he smiled slightly, for the first time in few days.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked carefully.

"_Yeah. I mean, I've got Dalton after all. And, y'know, I love you. Plus, you've never called me a faggot and looked at me like I was scum only for loving someone and being me._"

"Hurry." Nick said. Jeff hung up and so did Nick, putting his phone next to his face. His heart felt less painful. It felt hopeful again.

* * *

Jeff grabbed a bag from his closet, stuffing all his favorite clothes he could take with him into the bag. He then knocked at his sister's doors. He said goodbye to Melinda and Emma and told them he'd see them again soon. He then went to his brother's room, hugged him and told him his XBox 360 belonged to him now. He also thanked him and went down the stairs.

His parents were in the living room, watching TV when Jeff walked downstairs. They turned around at the noise and were surprised to see him with a bag.

"Going to the gym?" His mother asked suspiciously.

"Nope." Jeff said enthusiastically. "Just going over to my boyfriend's."

"Jeff, I thought we were going to work on this. Why do you keep hurting me like this?"

"Mom, I love you, okay? But I've gotta go see my prince. I want a happy ending." He said and opened the door.

"If you walk out of here, I swear, I will only have one son."

"Do me a favor and don't spoil him. I just gave him my XBox." Jeff said, walking out the door.


	28. Mask

When Jeff first arrived, Nick hadn't convinced his mom completely at letting him stay over the night. She changed her mind when Jeff came, who explained the matter quickly while looking very uncomfortable, like he didn't belong there. Nick's mom felt sympathy for the taller boy and allowed them to stay, if they'd keep the door open when they'd go to sleep. She clarified very strongly to him that she or her husband were in no way homophobic and that they'd love him like their own son as long as he'd make Nick happy, and that he was always welcome at their house. Jeff started blinking more often than normally, probably trying to blink back tears, and quietly, but quickly, thanked her.

"Now, I'm going to pick up your father, Nick. Don't hesitate to call me if there's anything you boys need." She said, smiling. Nick smiled at his mom and grabbed Jeff's hand, leading him to his room.

Nick froze in the doorway, remembering the last time Jeff had been in there. Jeff kissed him on the cheek, realizing why he had frozen, and walked around him. He pulled him into the room and dragged him into an embrace, resting his forehead against Nick's.

"I'm not making that mistake again." Jeff whispered, pressing his lips against Nick's. The kiss was deep, long and passionate. Both the boys had missed each other so bad and wished for time to stand still, wanting the kiss to last forever. When they broke apart, they only got a second to catch their breaths before they were kissing again. This time, the kiss was hungry. Jeff's hands, which had been resting at the back of Nick's neck, slid down his body and came to a stop at his hips, pressing them up against his. Nick's hands went to zip down Jeff's hoodie and then they ran their way down his torso and up under his shirt.

"W-wait," Nick said breathlessly, pushing Jeff slightly away, breaking the kiss. "My-my mom—"

"Is not at home."Jeff finished, purring into Nick's ear before kissing his cheekbone. Nick grinned as Jeff kissed him down his jawline and to his neck. Nick let out a soft moan and tilted his head slightly, giving Jeff better access to his neck. Jeff started sucking and biting the skin, low enough on his neck so if a hickey would form, it would be hidden by his school clothes.

"Nick?" Came a cry from a female from the other side of the house.

"Fuck," Nick hissed and Jeff pulled away, grinning slightly. "What? Why are you home?" He yelled back, irritated.

"Shay was being a skank and left me to go be with some guy she just met. Are you alright? You sound much better, meaning less depressed—" The girl said, her voice sounding louder and louder as she walked closer to Nick's bedroom, eventually stopping in the doorway, and stopped talking as well. "Oh, hello, who is this?"

Before Jeff had the chance to reply, she gasped and kept talking.

"Is this your boyfriend? Is this Jack?"

"Jeff, actually." Jeff said.

"That is such a cute name. It matches your face." She said. Nick gave her a weird look, but Jeff just smiled, taking it as a compliment. "I'm Athena by the way."

"Mhm, yeah, leave." Nick said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I see. I'll just be in my room, you guys can go back with getting it on." She said with a wink and left the room, closing the door after she left. Jeff laughed at Nick, who was red with embarrassment and was covering his face with his hands.

"God, if there's one thing that puts you out of the mood it has got to be your own sister cockblocking you and then telling you to have sex with your boyfriend. Oh god…"

"Aww…" Jeff said and pulled Nick into a hug, who was still covering his face. "You're too cute sometimes."

The next morning, Nick immediately saw that Jeff was wearing a mask. They both knew Monday would be hard. What had happened the previous weekend hit Jeff hard and he could barely go anywhere without being reminded of his mom's face and words. Seeing Nick's mom being nice to them the next morning just made Jeff's heart ache because his own mother would never treat him like that ever again. On the way to school, he saw mom's kiss their children goodbye as they left to school, he saw them drive their children and he saw them walk with them. He'd never go through these things with his mom again. Yet he didn't want anyone to see how he was feeling. He didn't want people to ask him what was wrong, so he put on a smile and pretended everything was alright.

Nick tried his best to comfort Jeff without making it too noticeable. He made them leave earlier than they had to in order to escape his mom, who was both asking questions and sending Jeff sympathetic looks, when in reality Jeff just wanted to forget it and not speak about it. Which was unfortunate since they both knew they'd be bombarded by questions when they'd get to school.

The Warblers were both shocked and pleased when they found out they'd gotten back together. They asked them questions throughout the day and Nick noticed Jeff didn't let down his mask once. He stayed throughout the long and tiring day with a smile on his face. When Nick went to Jeff's dorm, he was alone since Flint was in his and Thad's, Jeff wasn't smiling anymore. He looked tired and hurt, and Nick couldn't help but hug him when he first saw him after entering the room.

Jeff was slightly taken aback at the hug, but he didn't say anything. He just let Nick hold him.

"I'm so sorry." Nick whispered in Jeff's ear and he felt him tense. "I love you, okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeff murmured, making Nick frown.

"I think you're going to have to. At least at one point." Nick said.

"Alright, fine." He breathed in deeply. "My mom doesn't love me, my dad is too afraid of her to object, I don't have a home and I won't be able to see my siblings for a long time."

"I meant when you're ready. Then… then I'll be here and I'll listen."

"I just told you." Jeff insisted, his temper rising.

"No, you didn't. You forced it out, it didn't come straight from your heart."

"Then how can I make it come from my heart?" He said, sounding agitated. He cried out in frustration. "I hate this! I _hate_ this! Why is _everything_ so confusing for me? Why am I the only one out of us gay or bi guys struggling? Why am I the only one who has to deal with being hated by his parents to the point where I'm kicked out _and_ having to deal with being so _fucking_ confused still! And now," he laughed, "now I just sound like a selfish jerk, like I always do and always am."

"You're not a jerk, Jeff. You're still confused?" Nick asked softly. Jeff seemed to calm down a little, but he was still tense and breathing heavier than normally.

"Yeah. I mean, I love you and all, but it's just hard, y'know? I-I like girls and I like boys, and I love you, and it feels right, but so many people tell me it's right while a ton other, including my parents, tell me it's wrong, which makes me think it might be wrong, but-but then it feels so right when I'm with you, and it's just… it's too much."

"You're just trying to please everyone. Just stop thinking about others and focus on yourself, alright?" Nick took a deep breath. "I-If you think you need some time alone to sort it out, like, if you need a break from me… from _us_, just let me know, alright?"

"I don't. I need you right now. If I break down, I'm going to need you." Jeff said. Nick just smiled and kissed his temple.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He was lying on Blaine's bed, waiting for him to finish his homework. Blaine grunted in reply, signaling him that he was paying attention. "How did your parents react when you told them you were gay?"

"Are you thinking about Jeff?" Blaine asked with a slight sad tone in his voice.

"Yeah…" Kurt said softly. "It's just so weird. I thought this was a perfect place when I got here, with perfect people from perfect families. But it turns out your lives are just as messed up as everyone else's, if not even more."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Yeah, you'd be surprised. Some of these guys have gone through quite a bit."

"Yeah?" Kurt said, hoping Blaine would tell him a few things.

"You'll find out when you're meant to." Blaine replied. "But, to answer your question, my mom accepted me right away, but my dad wasn't so thrilled." Blaine shook his head a little bit, blinking his eyes. "Actually, he really doesn't like it. But he puts up with it. I think he does because of my mom. What about your dad?"

"He told me he knew I was gay all along. It took him some time to get used to it, but he accepts me, and I'm grateful for it. More now than ever after hearing about Jeff's situation."

"If it makes you feel any better, Flint got accepted immediately. I'm not exaggerating. Everyone in his family is tolerant and doesn't really care that much. He's incredibly lucky. The only person who he's slightly annoyed over is his grandma, but that's just because she thinks he believes he was born in the wrong body and wants a sex-change."

"You're joking." Kurt said.

"No, she actually thinks so." Blaine said. His homework lay completely forgotten on his desk.

"I meant about his family. Everyone is tolerant? _Everyone_?"

"Well, um, no." Blaine said, realizing his mistake. "Only his relatives he and his family are close to. His core-family. He's got relatives that don't approve, he just doesn't meet them often, so it's not that big of a deal to him."

Kurt just nodded, so Blaine stood up and sat down next to him on the bed. Kurt reached over and kissed Blaine softly. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck as Blaine went in for another kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt smiled confidently.

"Blaine?" He said. Blaine made a soft sound in reply. "Your dad will accept you one day. I know he will."

**Excuse me while I go cry at how much I suck at kissing scenes. And excuse me for not attempting at them more often. And excuse me for how bleh this chapter is. Or maybe it's just me, I'm tired. I've realized I haven't had much Klaine in the story lately, so more will be coming up c: As soon as I get any ideas, there will be a Klaine arc. Anyways, stay awesome people. **


	29. Pizza

It was one of those times when Kurt was reminded of how much he loved Dalton and the Warblers. They were all gathered in the senior commons, having fun, making jokes, chatting and hanging out. By having fun, he meant Jeff, Nick, David and Robert butchering the song _My Heart Will Go On_ by singing a rocked version of it, Jeff with his bass and David randomly hitting things with chopsticks, which he was using as drum sticks.

By making jokes, he meant Terry and Frank making fun of Blaine's height and mocking Blaine by throwing around papers and jumping on top of furniture. By chatting, he meant Thad talking in German, Flint talking in that Elfish language used in the Lord of the Rings, Randy talking in Spanish and Chris talking in French. And by talking, he meant yelling at each other in random nonsense. And by hanging out, he meant the few calm ones, him included, who were watching the other boys and laughing at them.

After a while, things started to calm down and the boys ordered a pizza. They all sat in various seats and sofas around the room and were just talking and fooling around while they were waiting for it.

"I'm just saying," Nathan said, raising his hands above his head, stretching. "the GAP-attack was so much fun and if we just ignore the fact that we got someone fired, I'm thinking we should do this again."

"No, Nathan, we won't. It was irresponsible and I should never have let it happen." Wes said sternly.

"Tight-ass." Robert muttered. Wes turned around to glare at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nice abs." Robert said with a charming smile. "Have you been working out? 'Cause _damn_, you're looking good."

Wes didn't buy it and was still glaring at Robert.

"Look, I know Wes can sometimes be a tight-ass but – stop it," David said, now focused on Jeff, who was shaking from trying to keep himself from giggling and was failing. Wes turned around and gave him a death glare, but Jeff didn't seem to notice. "But he's just trying to make the right decision."

"I'm sorry, but my mind just went straight to the gutter." Jeff said, making a few other guys either cringe or laugh. Wes just started more intently at Jeff, but he began to blush.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd get your mind out of the gutter and behave normally." Wes said, his voice hard and cold.

"See? Tight-ass." Robert said, making Terry burst out laughing.

"Besides, asking Jeff to act normal is like asking a wall to be a tree. You can try but it's not gonna happen." Flint added.

"Nice metaphor." Kurt said in a sarcastic tone, but it went unnoticed by Flint, who just smiled at Kurt.

"Hey! I can be normal!" Jeff cried. Now it was Nick's turn to burst out laughing. He soon regained his poker-face, but Jeff turned around to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, sweety, of course you can." Nick said in a sweet voice. Jeff got a satisfied smirk on his face and turned away from Nick, who turned to the other boys, pulled a ridiculous face and mouthed _Yeah, right_.

Terry's phone began ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Hey?" He said, then a big smile spread on his face. "Awesome, I'll be there in a few seconds." He hung up and got up. While he was walking towards the door, he shouted "Pizza guy's here!" and left the room.

"I suppose he'll need some help with all of those pizzas." Nathan commented, but didn't look like he was about to help him.

Kurt scanned the room. Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for someone to get up. He sighed and stood up, "I'll go help him," he said and walked after Terry.

Terry walked through the halls of Dalton and it was not long until he reached the entrance. He opened the door and greeted the pizza delivery guy.

"Can you handle it all?" the pizza delivery guy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Terry said and accepted the pizzas. The delivery guy stroked his blonde hair out of his eyes as he watched Terry put down the boxes. He turned to the delivery guy and took a good look at him.

"Have we met before?" Terry asked. The delivery guy just shrugged, but Terry's eyes went wide and he breathed out "_Ohh_…" looking like he had had an epiphany. He turned around and shouted "Sugar-pie?"

The delivery guy furrowed his eyebrows. The guy who had accepted the pizzas didn't look like the type of guy who'd have a boyfriend. Maybe Dalton was a gay school after all. The delivery guy gasped and cursed under his breath when someone else appeared in the doorway.

"Sam?" Kurt asked. Terry came back to the hall, but instead of waiting with them, he grabbed some money from his wallet and paid Sam, giving him a nice tip, and took half of the boxes.

"I'll come get the rest later." Terry said, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'll take it, I won't be long." He said with a smile and Terry left. He then turned to Sam again, who was looking confused at Kurt. "What?"

"I just- I just thought you were dating Blaine. That's not Blaine, is it?" Sam asked. Kurt chuckled a little, smiling at Sam.

"No, that's not Blaine. That's just Terry, he always calls me those things." Kurt said. Sam nodded, looking like he wanted to leave. "Why do you have a job?" Kurt asked.

"Just… just thought I needed one." Sam said. "Anyways, I should, um, I should probably get back." He said, pointing at the delivery car.

"Sam?" Kurt asked when Sam was about to turn away and walk off. He haltered his moves and looked at Kurt. "Is everything alright?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah, it's fine." Sam muttered, not even attempting to try and convince Kurt of it. Kurt stepped towards him and looked at him, concerned. "We lost our house." He blurted out. It felt nice getting it off his chest, but then another worry shot up. He didn't want people to know about it.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, placing an arm on Sam's. "Is there anything I can do?"

Sam bit his lip and shook his head. "Not really. Thanks, though."

"Where do you live?" Kurt asked, removing his hand, letting it fall down his side.

"At a motel with my siblings. I had to sell most of my stuff." Sam said quietly, looking at the ground. He looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes, "Listen, please don't mention this to anyone at McKinley, alright? I don't want this to get out."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut." Kurt said, smiling slightly. "How are things between you and Santana?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject in order to cheer Sam up a little bit. It had failed, since he just looked sadder.

"She's dating Karofsky now." Sam said.

Kurt looked shocked. "What?" He breathed out.

"Yeah, I've no idea why. They don't really fit together, but neither did me and her. I heard Brittany say something about it all being her fault, thought, but I don't really know what that's about."

"Oh…" Kurt said, looking slightly confused. Sam was right, they didn't really fit together, and what was all this about Brittany? She said random and confusing things all the time, but not really like this. "Sam? Could I come by the motel after the weekend?"

"I guess, why?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"You mentioned you had to sell most of your stuff. The least I can do is give you some of my old clothes. I mean," Kurt said, taking a good look at Sam, who looked down at his clothes. "You could use my help, fashion vice."

"Thanks, I guess." Sam said with a little laugh. "Anyways, I should really get going now. Thank that guy for the tip for me, by the way."

"Will do." Kurt said. He watched after Sam as he went into the delivery car and left. He sighed and picked up the rest of the pizzas and walked back. When he got to the senior commons, he was greeted by cheers and shouts.

"Final-fucking-ly!" Flint said. "I'm _starving_. Now where's my pepperoni and extra cheese?"

Kurt put the rest of the pizzas on the table and several guys immediately dug in. Kurt sat next down to Blaine, who was munching on a pizza.

Blaine turned to him. "What took you so long?"

"I met Sam. He's at the McKinley glee club." Kurt said. "Terry, he told me to thank you for the tip."

"Yeah, you'll just hug me later," Terry said and waved Kurt off.

"I don't think a hug was what he had in mind." Kurt added. Terry turned to look him in the eyes with a fake hurt and offended look.

"You _don't _want to _hug_ me?" He said dramatically. "I am offended, sir. You mock me!"

"Alright, alright, keep on overusing that joke, it's fine." Thad said sarcastically. Next to him, Flint laughed.

"Overusing it? You mock us, sir!" Flint said. Thad looked at him with tired and offended eyes.

"Why am I dating you again?" Thad asked.

"Because I'm sexy as _fuck_." Flint replied and winked Thad. A few guys laughed, the rest looked amused.

"Mmm…" Thad murmured, sounding unconvinced and like he disliked what he had heard. "Yeah, no, that's not it."

"Is it his diva voice?" Trent asked. Thad repeated the sound, making Flint look even more offended than he had the first time he'd done that. Thad then broke out into a grin.

"I'm joking, Flint." Thad said. Flint didn't look offended anymore, but more pissed off.

"Aww, want me to kwiss ze wittle babies boo-boo?" Thad said. Flint still looked annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?" Thad cried and threw his hands up in the air. Jeff stood up and walked over to where Thad and Flint were, kneeled next to Thad and whispered something in his ear. Then he stood up and sat down in his spot again.

Thad looked at Flint unamused. "And you're sexy as fuck." Thad said and sighed. Flint grinned in victory, making Thad roll his eyes.

**So, I haven't gotten any ideas for a Klaine arc, but I probably will soon c: Chapter 30 WILL be the beginning of the arc, so I won't update until I get an idea. Meanwhile, if anyone's interested, I'm doing another story, called Not Like Others. It's got more Klaine and less Warblers and some other things, but the Warblers are still there. I'm pretty sure there'll also be some Niff in it, but Klaine will be the focus of the story. So, yeah. **

**By the way, I am in no way saying the "You mock us, sir!" line/joke is getting old. Because it's totally not in my opinion. I use it all the time. To me, it's one of those golden lines. **


	30. Breadstix

"Wait, so let me get this straight…" Blaine started.

He and Kurt were sitting at a booth in the restaurant Breadstix. Kurt was very familiar with it, having gone here several times, while Blaine had only gone there a couple of times. He had visited the spot when singing Silly Love Songs and he had also gone on a date with Kurt there. There weren't too many people dining tonight, since it was a weekday.

"We are going on a double date with a couple that isn't dating."

Kurt breathed in deeply. "Well, they aren't dating, but they've always sort of been involved."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. The look of confusion on his face made Kurt realize he had to explain the matter further.

"They're friends with benefits, who truly love each other."

"But they're both dating guys." Blaine said slowly.

"Yes. Although, Santana told me she's only dating Karofsky to get Brittany jealous and to, um, help him and her at the same time. This whole thing where they're dating each other kills down most of the rumors that have popped up about Santana's sexuality."

"Santana is a lesbian?"

"Yes."

"And Brittany is dating a guy because she loves him?"

"Yes, Artie isn't her beard or anything." Kurt said. "Oh, here they come."

"Hello boys." Santana said. Brittany sat down first, followed by Santana. Santana was wearing a knee length red skirt, a black top and black high heels. Brittany was a little more brightly dressed than her. She was wearing light blue shorts and a striped sweater.

Kurt, however, was wearing black skinny jeans and a nicely fitting black and red top. He also wore a belt and a beetle broach to complete his outfit. Blaine was just wearing a plain brown cardigan, a white v-neck underneath and dark blue jeans.

"Sorry we're late. A little problem came up." Santana said.

"Lord Tubbington hid my sweater." Brittany explained.

Blaine tilted his head and smiled slightly. "Lord Tubbington?"

"He's my cat. He got mad at me because I didn't want to give him more cheese."

"Oh, I see." Blaine said, smiling. "Nick and Jeff hide my hairgel all the time."

"Yeah, you wear way too much of that. And I thought Schue overused that." Santana said. Blaine turned to give her a look but turned back to Brittany very quickly.

"Are they your pets?"

"They're dolphins." Kurt added, smiling sweetly. Blaine gave him a confused look but didn't ask.

"Are many dolphins in Dalton?" Brittany asked. Blaine decided he didn't understand the conversation and probably never would, so he just sat back and watched Kurt lovingly. He was being way too cute discussing dolphins with the blonde.

"Dalton is not full with dolphins but yes, there are quite a few of them there. It could easily be mistaken for a dolphin school, but it's not." Kurt said.

A waitress came up to them and took their orders. She assumed Kurt and Brittany were dating and Santana and Blaine were dating and complimented them, telling them they were a cute couple. Before anyone could correct her, Brittany thanked the waitress.

"Do you know you look like a hobbit?" Santana asked Blaine.

"Yes. I get that a lot."

"No, I mean, you really look like a hobbit. Kurt, if he has really hairy feet, I think it's safe to assume you'll live in a hole in the ground for the rest of your life."

"Artie's feet's are hairy." Brittany commented.

"How are things going with him?" Kurt asked. Santana looked very interested in her glass of water and Brittany frowned.

"We broke up. He called me stupid." She said in a small voice.

"If it means anything to you, I don't think you're stupid." Blaine said. Brittany's face lit up.

"Thank you, dolphin hobbit. If it means anything to you, I like your eyebrows." She leaned in closer to Blaine and whispered loudly. "If I were you, I'd use them to cheat in math exams."

Blaine just smiled and whispered loudly back. "I'll keep that in mind. In fact, I think that's why Wes scored so high on his last math exam."

"Is Wes from Mars?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britts, he's from Earth. Is this the same Wes Mike was talking about last week?" Santana said.

"Mike knows Wes?" Kurt asked.

"The Asian community is very tight. Ugh, where is the waitress with our food. I wants to get my eating on." Santana said.

"Santana, we're not supposed to talk about that in public." Brittany said. Santana looked uncomfortable while Kurt tried to hide a smirk. Blaine just looked awkward.

The waitress put their food down and quickly left, sensing the awkward air that surrounded the table. After a few minutes of eating their food in silence, Kurt finally spoke up.

"Since Brittany isn't dating anyone then why aren't you two dating?" Kurt asked. Santana looked very uncomfortable and fidget around in her seat a little, before facing Kurt.

"It's just not that easy, okay, Kurt? I'm dating Dave and I…" She seemed at loss for words and turned her head slightly to her right, trying to keep up the attitude. "I'm not…" she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm not ready yet."

"Santana…" Brittany said softly. "I understand that and all but you're so strong. If anyone said anything bad about you, you'd go all Lima Heights on them."

Santana laughed and smiled at Brittany.

"Look, Santana, you should come by Dalton sometimes." Blaine said. Santana raised her eyebrows at him.

"What, so I can be surrounded by gay? I kind of am right now."

Blaine smiled, but Kurt spoke up. "No, so you can be surrounded by people who don't judge you. It could do some good for you. I know Dalton is not the real world but it's nice to escape every now and then to a place where everyone cares for you, accepts you and loves you."

"But Dalton is a school for boys. Santana isn't a boy, Kurt." Brittany said.

"I think Kurt meant that she could just come and visit sometimes. You can come too, Brittany. I'm sure you and James would get along swimmingly." Blaine said.

"You have a pool? Oh, that's so cool! Santana, can we please go?" Brittany pleaded. Santana rolled her eyes and muttered a 'yes'.

**Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be a good, Klaine centered one but I didn't get any good ideas for it, so this is what happened. Sorry. And sorry for not updating so often anymore. I have more time now, although. Oh and I tried to keep them all in character, I hope I didn't fail on that. **


End file.
